Voltes V versus Voltron: The Godaikin Wars
by Voltes Buddy
Summary: Voltes V battles Voltron to the death for the posession of an ancient microfilm said to hold the universe' security in the balance!
1. Chapter 1

Foreword from the author

The super robot names in this "Fan Fiction" are exclusive property of Toei Company (Y&K Toei respectively) and World Events Pictures.

Some character names were based on the names given to them by the Philippine (and U.S.) T.V. shows.

"Chodenji Mashin Voltes V" is a copyrighted property of "Y&K Toei"

"Voltron: Defender of the Universe" is a property of World Events Pictures.

"Godaikin" is a trade mark of Bandai America (1985)

Prologue.

Encyclopedia Universale was the name of an ancient microfilm sought by legendary

cometary mages said to be destiny keepers of the universe.

Trained to be pure and selfless, the mages are not immune to corruption: a renegade mage

known as Paul the Imjad, planed to conquer the entire universe, aided by his unsavory

minions.

Tracing down the whereabouts of the ancient microfilm, to our planet Earth (the 3rd

dimension Earth) Paul the Imjad stayed cautious, for according to the said ancient

microfilm, the universe is guarded by the Godaikins: Gigantic Super cybernauts with

varied destinies.

The Imjad thought of thwarting this reality.

Mobilizing his cronies, Imjad learned about a Godaikin who had a dark past. The

Godaikin is Go-lion, (Voltron) a self proclaimed Defender of the Universe.

With his twisted powers and philosophies, the Imjad was able to influence the medieval

judgments of the entire Castle of Lions. He even influenced the Voltron Force and the

House of Alfor by using pseudo prophecies that seemed to support the ancient prophecy

that claims Voltron for being the defender of the Universe.

The Imjad suggested to the Galaxy Alliance to help him retrieve the Encyclopedia

Universale from the 3rd dimension Earth, and destroy it!

In no time, Galaxy Garrison's flagship The Explorer, along with the fleet from Planet

Arus and the Voltron Force, proceeded to the 3rd dimension Earth. Their arrival was

greeted with harsh defense maneuvers from soldiers of every nation around the globe.

They were perceived as another group of alien invaders, proudly; Koran and Princess

Allura announced their intrusion as diplomatic and suggested the people of the 3rd Earth

to stop their resistance.

But the ever vigilant Earth International Defense force lead by Commander Robinson

does not heed their bidding and launched a special fleet of Earth Defense fighters to repel

the invaders.

The great battle rages and The Galaxy Alliance realized that they poked a hornet's nest of

proud fighters; most of their own ships are obliterated before their eyes, Keith and the

Voltron Force volunteered to aid their ravaged fleet using the great Godaikin Voltron,

Defender of the Universe.

Unknown to them, the 3rd dimension Earth is preparing their own mighty Godaikin and

its fierce warrior team, the Voltes Team and the Super Ultra Electro Magnetic Robot

Voltes V, a powerful giant Godaikin who stood and triumphant before the beaten

Boazanian invaders.

The Imjad is fully aware of the Voltes V Godaikin, and all seems going well according to his plans…


	2. Chapter 2

It was dusk at Camp. Big Falcon:

The Voltes Team stands before Mrs. Armstrong's grave.

The grave was marked by a single post, very familiar to those who practice Shintoism.

She was the mother of Steve, Big Bert, Little Jon.

Steve starts the talking: "Here we are mother, gathered before you with my Brothers, and my team mates, Mark and Jamie. A new crisis is about to unfold and we will not rest until we've blow these new aliens out of Earth's orbit!"

Big Bert wiped the tears from his eyes, " Mother, please guide us by your love…"

Mark slowly distanced himself from the group, Jamie looked at him in weak disbelief, and she seems to sense Mark's discomfort.

"Mark?"

Mark looked at Jamie, "Just let these babies cry for a while, before we talk about engaging the new enemy."

"You have no respect for the dead!" Big Bert started to snarl.

He was about to charge at Mark when Steve touched his shoulders,

"Big Bert, Let him be…" Steve said calmly.

"Stop insulting us before mother…"Little Jon cried, stood up and took a threatening pose.

"Mark, you can always leave every time we condole with mother…"

Jamie stood up and looked at Mark in the eye, "What's eating you, Mark?"

Mark was about to reply when Big Falcon's alarm rang up!

Steve shouted at the team, "It's the Base, Dr. Hook needs us!"

The Voltes Team hurries to Camp Big Falcon.

Inside Camp Big Falcon, Dr. Hook a man in his early fifties, looking like an Amish priest in laboratory uniform said "Team, the invaders are putting pressure on the Earth International Defense Base!" He points at the huge monitor displaying a map location of the E.I.D Base.

Then, the map display was replaced by footage of the oncoming battle. The Voltes Team looks pensively at the monitor; the glow from it illuminates their faces. Dr. Hook looks back at the Voltes Team.

"Our new Shadow crafts were able to polish off some of the invaders but…"

Dr. Hook points at one of the tracking monitors beside the huge one where suddenly, the image of the Voltron Lions, were in display.

Little Jon looked startled "N-New types of Beast Fighters?"

"Yeah, and they're very swift and effective!" Dr. Hook replied.

Steve felt his stomach tensed something like he felt when the Boazanians used an android that looked like his father and brought crisis into Camp Big Falcon, he wave his fist at the monitor…

"They're all the same, why don't they let the Earth be? Those invaders never had any blood in their hearts!" Big Bert angrily replied, " They think they're so tough, Steve. We got Voltes V!"

Dr. Hook just nodded before he replies audibly; "That's it Voltes Team, keep that fighting spirit!"

The Voltes Team nod in Unison: "Yes sir!!!!

Then, the Voltes Team, sprinted towards a row of cubicles containing pilot seats that transport them to their Volt Machine cockpits!

Outside at twighlight, Camp Big Falcon opens up its wings as Dr. Hook looks from his headquarters (Big Falcon's head) and tried to remember the days of sheer crisis that plunges the world in total chaos. "Dr. Armstrong should see this new conflict at hand…I thought war was just a sad memory after the Boazanian defeat… But here we go again…"

Dr. Hook stood up beside his console and announced…

"All of you, Blast Off!"

Powerful roar of Godaikin engines like a thousand thunders rumbled as the Volt Machines rocket towards their destination. The War Zone above the Earth International Defense base!


	3. Chapter 3

A great Battle occurs in the night skies as stalwart fighters from Galaxy Alliance dog fights against the heroic fighters from the Earth International Defense Force.

Pilots from both sides, lost many lives and the tide of war seem to favor the defenders. Then, suddenly, hope shines for the offensives; for now beside them supports the Voltron Force.

Inside the Voltron Yellow Lion, Hunk checks his control consoles. He was dismayed of the things he seen from out side. "I just can't understand these people Keith; we're not here to conquer… We'll just tell them who we are and what we want!"

Keith replied in confirmation. "Yeah, these people just won't listen… and I even heard they got their own super robot defender they'll be using against us!"

Pidge got irritated yet Keith's mention of another robot defender seems to ring in his ears as a challenge…

"Robot, schnobot, there's only one real defender, and that's Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

Lance heartily agrees and called back at Pidge.

"They don't know what their so-called defender will be dealing with!...It's maybe another one of those robeast-like tin can Voltron could swept away!"

Princess Allura joins in the conversation.

"Defender or not, these people should be educated!

They have to hand to us the Encyclopedia Universale!"

Suddenly, the Blue and Black Lion receives great blows from the missiles of the Earth International Defense base…

Ka-Blam!

Keith was startled, Voltron Blue Lion crashed at abandoned buildings but able to right itself. Princess Allura reassures the worrying Keith, "Keith, I'm O.K."

"That base tries to kill us!" shouted Lance, and his impulsive nature seems to take him over!

The Voltron Red Lion flies towards the Earth International Defense base, Keith was alarmed! "Lance, wait!"

But Lance ignored Keith..

"Eat this, Mr. Big Shot!"

Voltron Red Lion's tail aims its end at the base.

Brakka-brakka-booooommmm!!!!!

A platoon of soldiers and a row of armored personnel carriers were disintegrated; a portion of the defense base burns in flames.

Inside the shambled base: A lone soldier approached Commander Robinson,

"Sir, most of our reserves were dead and the base suffers great damage!"

Looking pensive, Commander Robinson analyzes the situation.

"They're trying to demoralize us by killing our soldiers and attacking and destroying our base."

Then, the large bodied military officer turns to look at the further destruction sent by the rampaging Voltron Lions. "Men, we have to hold on! Voltes V and the Voltes Team are on their way!"

The base's mobile rocket launchers retaliate; powerful missiles hit the Voltron Red Lion.

It did no damage to the Voltron Red Lion, but it does rattled Lance for the moment. Keith continues to contact Lance over the radio, "C'mon Lance get out of there…we'll try a new strategy…"

Seeing the situation in a more, reasonable perspective, Lance affirmed Keith, "O.K. Keith!"

Then, the Voltron Red Lion went out of the missiles' range and joins the other waiting Voltron lions.

Princess Allura made a smirk as she looked at the soldiers below. "What they lack in sophistication they make up for savagery."

Hunk reaffirms her, "You're right as rain, Princess!"

Meanwhile, Keith felt annoyed by the presence of Earth Defense fighters,

"Let's skip doing that base and blow up some of their fighters …"

"O.K. team, let's do it!"

The Voltron Force replied in unison," Go Voltron Force!!!!"

The Voltorn Lions were about to charge at the Shadow fighters when suddenly… Princess Allura's scanners picked up a new disturbance," Keith, I'm picking up powerful Electro Magnetic emissions!"

Suddenly, the weary soldiers bellow cheered wildly… Pidge was startled, he was used for people cheering at Voltron, but now…

"What the…those creeps are cheering at something!"

Hunk just shook his head in disbelief, "Maybe it's that so-called Earth defender robot that they unleashed!"

Lance confirms this as he studied his internal scanners.

"Keith!... Here comes something new!"

Keith turns around, " What the devil..?."

Suddenly, dark clouds form, lightning flashes as the roaring Volt Machine Vs position themselves before the Voltron Lions as if saying "Draw pardners!"


	4. Chapter 4

The once mighty and imposing wall of the Earth International defense base are nothing more but shattered ruins.

Still, the automated guns faithfully guard its compound.

Four hover vehicles bearing the mark of the Galaxy Alliance entered its grounds.

Sides open and poured a hundred armored troops.

Rushing and fully geared, the Galaxy Alliance Marines or Galaxy grunts are closing in on Commander Robinson and his remaining army.

The Automated guns gave the grunts a hard time; piles of their dead littered the ground. This is more than enough for Commander Robinson to plan his next move.

"Sir," A soldier reports, "they're on the main lobby."

"That's a decoy" Commander Robinson replied, "…Add some strength to the fifth entrance, well escape through the Armory!"

The Earth Defense commander and his men entered a maze of secret passages leading through the Armory.

On the way, they re-activate emergency Defcon Security Measures composed of automated gattling guns and laser launchers.

Outside, the automated guns gave way, but the Galaxy grunts encountered a laser firing gattling gun.

Parts of gears, guns, shattered skulls and blood flew in all directions.

Most of them fell mutilated before one soldier countered with an energy bazooka.

Meanwhile in the Armory…

"Commander, there's a pipeline escape route leading to Camp Big Falcon."

Another soldier informs the officer, "you must survive sir the world needs you!"

Usually calm, Commander Robinson suddenly bark orders.

"You guys take that route, I'll try to give em hell first!"

A gut feeling starts to stir Commander Robinson, "…They're here!" A powerful blast opened the armory wide enough for the Galaxy grunts to enter the haze laden room…

But no Commander Robinson to capture.

Weary and baffled, the Galaxy grunts turn…

Only to receive a deadly rain of Shuriken Ninja stars that cuts through their throats and foreheads!

It was too late for them to realize that they are sitting ducks in this cramp and hazy room.

The officer-in-charge of the unit suddenly realized that this Commander Robinson is a dangerous man to deal with, that he moves like the wind.

Then suddenly, he saw his own arms and guns flew with the spray of his own blood.

He just ceased to exist.

For that brief moment, Commander Robinson switched from an Earth Defense Official, into a Ninja Master and moves in terrifying swiftness like a Benihaha chef.

"Unit commander, unit commander are you there?"

One of the dead grunt's radio automatically activated and Commander Robinson picks it up.

'This is Commander Robinson of the Earth International Defense Force, your invasion unit is doomed, surrender to Planet Earth!"

Inside the Galaxy Alliance flag ship Explorer… Koran lowers his communicator device and sits back tightly. His hands rolled into fists and tear tracks from his eyes.

"Mi Lord…All of unit 99…was lost…"

Nanny gave a mournful cry and left the room. Cheddar and company were left, squeaking with tears in their eyes.

Koran looks at the stars and began to speak on behalf of the dead soldiers...

"They were once farmers, tinsmiths, carpenters, gobblers who joined the Galaxy Alliance to serve and glorify Voltron, Planet Arus and the Noble House of Alfor… They are heroes."!"


	5. Chapter 5

Like raging, electrically charged bowling balls racing to hit a row of Lion pins, the Volt Machines arrowed through the waiting Voltron Lions with incredible speed.

There was no hint of dodging, evading or backing out; it was the Voltron Force's judgement to scatter in different directions a split second before collision.

Hoping for these arrogant machines to smash at a ruined shopping mall just behind the Voltron Force a moment ago, Keith was surprised to see the Volt Machines skillfully avoiding the shopping mall and resume their pursuit mode.

Only their monstrous sonic booms seared the poor derelict, blasting every glass panel left standing.

Flying in V – Formation, Steve delivers his stern warning:

"You, alien commander, this is a warning to leave the people of Earth in peace!

Take your ships, beast fighters and hardware before we apply defensive actions!"

The Voltron Force heard the warning before they re-group themselves.

Oddly, the warning voice sounds like it came from a teenager.

"And that supposed should make us shiver, right?" Keith replied with sarcasm. "Why don't you kids, surrender those "things" to the Galaxy Alliance!"

"Maybe they do not know who we are Keith, were' the Voltron Force!"

Pidge announced with pride... "Voltron - Defender of the Universe!"

The Volt Machines continue to circle the Voltron Lions.

"Defender..?" Little Jon sneered, "You looked just like another group of Beast fighters to me!"

The remark made Hunk recoil. "Beast Fighters…they've mistaken us for Ro-beasts!"

"Don't let those brutish defenders get the best of us; they should be educated along with their people!"

Princess Allura haughtily said.

"That's giving to them, Princess!" Lance replied.

Meanwhile, in their Volt Machines'…

"Hear that Steve?" Little Jon said with a tone of insult, "They got a princess with them. And bye the way she talks, she sound really of royal blood!"

Jamie stayed quiet, like some silent samurai, studying the outer shell of her adversary.

"Yeah," Mark replied, "Like Prince Zardoz! So tell us your highness, Can't your empire grow so rich and fat, that you need to snatch our world so you can brag it to your group of inter-galactic socialites?"

Princess Allura was taken a back by the remark.

It felt sarcastic at the same time, like hot knife on skin.

"Keith, they're hurting me…"

The Voltron Black Lion gave a great roar of disapproval.

But its malevolent display does nothing to the guarding Volt Machines!

"I suggest you to go back where ever crack you came from." Steve replied in a heavier tone,

"Stop roaring and start leaving!"

The Black Lion replied by lunging at the ever vigilant Volt Crewzer.

Instinctively, Steve evades the attack by going on full throttle!

The other Voltron Lions followed the Voltron Black Lion; each trying to catch a Volt Machine.

"O.K. Team, let's play cat and mouse with these wet nose punks!"

"Voltron Force: Let's go Voltron Force!"

Although scattered, the Volt Machines are still in reasonable command:

"Team, try to confuse the enemy by using maximum orbital velocity!" Steve orders.

"O.K. Steve," Big Bert affirms," flight directions at random!"

The Volt Machines proves to be too swift and agile for the Voltron Lions.

Powerful laser beams and projectiles aimed at a Volt Machine ends up hitting Galaxy Alliance fighters.

A Voltron Lion released heat seeking missiles, but was checked by the Volt Lander Five Chemical Thrower.

" We played with them long enough, Team." Steve said,"Let's get serious!"

"Crewzer Missiles!"

"Sky Rockets!"

The Volt Crewzer One launched several lethal missiles at the group of Voltron Lions.

The missiles hit a mark: The Voltron Black Lion was thrown from the shock waves.

It slammed at the rows of abandoned buildings.

"Bomber Rings!" The Volt Bomber Two release depth charge- like devices that rocks several Voltron Lions from the explosions.

"Freezer/Heat Rays!" The Volt Frigate Four releases the combination freeze and heat beam at the Voltron Blue Lion.

Mercifully, Princess Allura was able to dodge the deadly beam, but its shock wave sends the Voltron Lion hurtling towards a ruined airport terminal.

"Panzer Missiles!" The powerful Volt Panzer Three missile is smaller than a Polaris ICBM, but it hits Voltron Yellow Lion's position and sends a shock wave so tremendous, it pulverized an entire building.

Hunk was not intimidated by the show and let his Voltron Yellow Lion charge at the crab like Volt Panzer Three.

To his surprise, the Voltron Yellow Lion was caught by the Volt Panzer Three's claw arms.

Its massive shovels clutches the Voltron Lion and then throwing it like it was discarded toy, slamming at the approaching Voltron Green Lion.

"Lander drills!" Spinning, drill like missiles ejects from the Volt Lander.

These hit the pavement, and then auto drilled under the concrete, where Red and Black Lion recuperate.

'Where did it go?" Lance was looking around in the confusion, he was about to push for the scanners when suddenly, Like a giant locomotive, the Lander drills jets out of the pavement and hit the two Voltron Lions at the belly, followed by a deafening explosion like the scream of a fallen angel.

Rattled but unhurt, Keith decides it's Voltron Time!

"This has gone far enough! Team," Keith said punctually,

"Let's form Voltron!"

Battered but not beaten, the Lions re-assemble themselves in a ritual from days of long ago!

Mark looked at Steve in the monitor,

"Steve, look!"

"They're forming something!" Little Jon said.

Steve studied the new situation, "Just be ready team, don't under estimate the enemy!"

As the Voltron Lions prepare to assemble, the Volt Machines continues their vigilance and battle readiness; their weapons are all poised to strike!


	6. Chapter 6

Keith started the rituals

"Insert Keys! Turbo thrusters are go!"

Then, in unison, the Voltron Force shouts: "Let's Form Voltron!"

(Voltron theme: Ta-tat-tadah, tat-tadah…Ta-tat-tadah, tat-tadah…)

Flashy Laser lights came shining as if from nowhere as the Voltron Lions readies in position.

"Form feet and legs..." (Yellow and Blue lions form feet and legs)

"Form arms and Torso..." (Red, green and black lions connected)

"And I'll form, the Head!"

In the night's sky a huge, magnificent looking armored knight flies with utter immortality, Voltron makes a ceremonial Lion roar from his hands and feet.

"Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

Flashy laser lights display slowly fades, leaving a powerful giant robot standing in utter defiance!

Little Jon was astounded by the knightly figure before him.

"Steve, you see that?

Those Beast Fighters formed…Yet another beast fighter!"

Mark smirked at the Defender of the Universe,

"Is that Voltron? Ho-ho he doesn't even have fingers to pick on his own booger!"

Big Bert looked to his monitor at Steve,

"What do we do now, Big Brother?"

Inside her Volt Lander, Jamie also looked at Steve,

"Steve?"

Steve closed his eyes momentarily, then, "We'll do a systematic attack!"

The Volt Machines flew in different directions yet they were linked in a planned attack.

Inside the mighty Voltron, Keith felt disgusted at the Volt Machines' impudence.

"Those kids don't even shook up seeing Voltron?" Lance commented over his com-link.

"Do these guys ever give up; this is Voltron I'm talking about!"

Then, Keith decides to draw first blood.

"Spinning laser blades!"

Voltron released the Spinning laser blades and it almost hit the Volt Bomber Two.

"Electro Force Cross!"

A glowing cross comes out of Voltron's chest and successfully finds its mark; the powerful energy cross hits the Volt Panzer Three and suddenly, the controls of the Volt Machine became stuck!

Big Bert felt distressed, the energy bolt that hit his ship seems too alien even to his experiences.

"Steve, some shutting device hits the Volt Panzer Three!"

Steve immediately responded.

"Wait, I'm on my way…"

To counter the enemy, Steve released...

"Claw Boomerang!"

Volt Crewzer s claw boomerang hits Voltron on his face.

It does not damage Voltron, but it sure confuses Keith for the moment.

This gave Steve enough time to respond to Big Bert's call.

Jamie backed the Volt Crewzer One with her Volt Lander's...

"Lander Star blades!"

Like Shuriken blades, the Volt Lander star blades hits Voltron on the shoulders with sparks of flying metal. Voltron countered with…

"Voltron Eye beam!"

The Volt Lander Five immediately cleared itself from the eye beams path.

The Beam hit a patch of the flagship Explorer, sending men and machines flying in oblivion.

Back at Camp Big Falcon, Dr. Hook called Steve in the com-link.

"Steve…STEVE!"

Steve looked at his monitor attentively.

"Dr. Hook!"

"We analyzed that cross beam, some kind of EMP laser and it's paralyzing the Volt Panzer's engines…" Dr. Hook paused for a moment, analyzing the Volt Panzer Three's situations. "Little Jon can fix that... Then when repaired, use the "Spin Fly" technique I taught you!"

Steve nodded back.

"Yes, Dr. Hook!"

The Volt Bomber Three and the Volt Lander Five continues to pounce on Voltron while the Volt Crewzer One and now, with the Volt Frigate Four mends the troubled Volt Panzer Three.

Steve switched his frequency at the Volt Frigate Four.

"How Much time do we have, Little John?"

Little Jon nods at Steve with reassurance.

"It's almost done, Big Brother, the Volt Panzer's mobilizing unit is simply jarred, and in second, the auto-re haul will compensate for the entire system!"

Steve looked around and sees what the Volt Bomber Two and Volt Lander Five's been doing.

Then, he turns back to Little Jon.

"Whatever that means, we have to be airborne soon enough to help Mark and Jamie."

Electronic cross hairs suddenly spark up the Volt Panzer Three's mechanical viscera; an indication that the Volt Machine is ready and as good as new.

"Thanks, Little Jon!" Big Bert made a salute.

Little Jon replied "Any time!"

Steve felt relieve to know the Volt Panzer is as good as new when suddenly a small alarm from his monitor made him look at the in coming call...It was Mark.

"Steve' you better be moving before Mr. Voltron gets a bit wiser!"

Little Jon boards his Volt Frigate Four and joins in the battle, while then Volt Crewzer One and Volt Panzer Three launched themselves VTOL and joined in the fighting.

Dr. Hook once again, called Steve and the Voltes Team.

"O.K. Voltes Team, use the Spin Fly technique!"

Steve smiled in determination and affirmed.

"Roger, Dr. Hook…O.K. team let's get into position!"

Meanwhile, Voltron is about to use his Electro Sabers when he noticed the Volt Machines re-positions themselves.

This some how puzzled Keith, but it's hard for him to admit that it attracted his concerns.

"Team, they're trying something!"

Lance replied nonchalantly in his radio.

"Maybe they're summoning their defender!"

Hunk smiled secretly, he would like to test this so-called "Earth Defender," if it's just one of those "Ro-beasts" that Voltron can polish off.

"And that's what I'm just waiting for!"

Mean while, Princess Allura felt something dreadful to follow in the enemy's positioning

"Keith, I suggest extreme caution!"


	7. Chapter 7

Like madden comets, the Volt Machines suddenly races in great speed.

Steve increases the Volt Crewzer One's thrusts

"Ug…M-mach 17….mach 18…mach 19…"

Reaching Mach 20, the Volt Machines began to turn and spin as fast as tops.

Forming a huge armored tornado that aims at Voltron's chest!

Inside Voltron, Keith was startled at what he sees

"What in blazes…"

In desperation, Voltron throws everything he got against the immense spinning drill before him.

"Lion Tourches!"

"Star Fire!"

"Wing Attack!"

"Ice Beams!"

But all of these just bounce off on contact with the Volt Machine's spin fly.

Like the divine Kamikaze Wind, the Volt Machine V spin fly hits Voltron squarely at the chest!

It was a terrifying explosion that produced a powerful shock wave that topped everything in its path!

If Voltron, was not a Godaikin,

If Voltron was just an ordinary super robot,

It could have meant the end.

But Voltron is a Godaikin and that mere fact had saved the Voltron Force from having tea with Saint Michael.

Yet, the spin fly is so effective, even with his Godaikin stature, Voltron crashed at the nearby flagship Explorer, head on first!

Brakka-brakkka-booooom!!!

Back at Camp Big Falcon, Dr. Hook had just made a sigh of relief.

"Great Work Voltes Team…Now, get ready to VOLT –IN!"

Steve nods in affirmation,

"Yes Dr. Hook…! O.K. team, lets get ready to Volt –In!"

Slowly, the Volt Machines stop spinning yet they continue their horrific momentum.

They resume their flying V-formation.

The cries and moans of the injured and dying littered the interior of the great flagship.

Like the Earth International Defense base, the Explorer is in shambles.

Voltron- Defender of the Universe painfully rises.

His massive body now filled with dust and scratches, cautious not to inflict further damage.

Keith, the Voltron commander re-orients himself.

He could not comprehend how five, oddly shaped machines could fly like that…Or...could turn themselves into a monster tornado and charge like a giant drill that almost destroyed him and the Voltron Force.

Suddenly, Keith remembered his team mates,

"Princess…Princess…are you alright?"

Princess Allura scampers for her radio.

"K-Keith…the people in this ship…my people…"

Keith swallowed hard; he knows how she feels for them.

Hunk also feels for the Princess, "Don't worry, Princess…We'll…"

A great, blinding blast of lightning silenced the Voltron Force…

Strangely, the lightning blast was followed by another blast then another and then finally a chorus of tremendous blasts.

The Voltron Force realized that they bear witness to the process of "Volting-In!"


	8. Chapter 8

In his cockpit, Steve activated the voice-transmitting device built-in his consoles.

"Let's Volt-Together…!"

The Voltes Team shouts in unison,

"Let's…Volt…In!!!!"

Following this, heavy dark clouds released powerful, deadly lightning bolts that strike each Volt Machines as they start the process of "Volting- In…"

(The Voltes V song)

"Tatoe arashi ga hukou tomo Tatoe oonami areru tomo

(Volt Crewzer One bends, forms the head of Voltes V)

Kogidasou tatakai no umi he Tobikomou tatakai no uzu he

(Volt Bomber Two retracts, forms the shoulders and arms of Voltes V)

Mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi Nukumori wo shinjiau Go nin no nakama

(Volt Panzer Three pivots caterpillars' threads, forms the torso of Voltes V)

BORUTESU FAIBU ni subete wo kakete Yaruzo chikara no tsukiru made

Chikyuu no yoake ha

(Volt Frigate Four fold wings, forms the waist and legs of Voltes V)

mou chikai.

Tatoe ikazuchi hurou tomo Tatoe daichi ga yureru tomo

(Volt Lander Five divides its cockpit, flips its tops, forms the feet of Voltes V)

Tobidasou tatakai no sora he Mamorou yo tatakai no niwa wo

(Ominously, Voltes V raises itself while in flight)

Nigiri au tagai no te to te Magokoro wo shinjiau Go nin no nakama...

A fierce-looking, metallic dark blue super robot stands and screamed,

"Vooollll-teeesss- Faiiii-Bah!!!"

Then, it moved; executing an obligatory ceremonial punch that sends electrical sparks skittering on the surface of its armors.

Like a legendary colossal samurai warrior, shining in metallic blue, fiery red and gleaming chrome, the Super Ultra Electro Magnetic Machine Voltes V stands face to face before Voltron, Defender of the Universe!

It was a sight to be hold: Two towering metal titans, stands facing each other studying his enemy.

At one side, the mighty Voltron, Defender of the Universe, shines like a colossal knight.

At the other end, Voltes V; a pillar of strength and energy, champion of planet Earth stand like a valiant oriental warrior! The Voltron Force could hardly believe the majestic guardian before them.

Hunk voiced out his comments,

"Would you look at the size of that thing?"

Keith smirked as a reply,

"Don't worry team, the bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

Lance backed him up.

"That's right Keith, were the good guys!"

Pidge also replied, "Yeah and that bully better watch out coz he's looking at Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

Mean while, the Voltes Team steadies in battle readiness…

"We're now on equal grounds Voltron…"

Steve proudly announced.

"Like we said, take your stuff and leave!"

Little Jon studied Voltron's features,

"They don't seem to understand, Steve…"

"They're bloodthirsty invaders..." Big Bert snarled,

"Like the Boazanians!"

Mark replied on his com-link,

"C'mon, let's show these bozos the power of Voltes!"

Jamie too replies, "We're with you, Steve!"

Suddenly, Voltron launched himself into the air, and then released one of his powerful weapons…

"Starfire!!!"

A powerful X-beam shoots out from Voltron…

On time; Voltes V evades this by immediately leaping, then landing on a cleared area.

The X-beam hits a nearby hill, chopping it into 4 pieces, and then forms a tornado that sweeps the hill away.

Little Jon was surprised,

" Steve, did you see that?!"

"Those aliens are gonna turn us into "Chop Suey!" "And they're gonna try it again!"

Big Bert said in fury.

Steve reassures his team,

"Not if I can help it!"

"Ultra Electro Magnetic Beam!!!"

Once again, Voltron released another X-Beam when a great orange beam comes out of Voltes V's beam button and intercepts the X-beam.

The result is a great explosion that its shock wave turned the two steel warriors tumbling down the ground with great force!

Ka-Blang!

Pidge turned to see how that affected the princess,

"P-Princess, Princess, are you alright?"

Princess Alura replied, "I-I think so…"

Just like Little Jon, Hunk was surprised,

"T-they've blocked our Starfire beam!"

Lance voiced out his concerns,

"We better even the score, Keith!"

Keith smiled "…And I know just the thing…"

"Blazing Blasters!!!"

Suddenly, five powerful guns appear around Voltron's torso and shoots powerful projectiles at Voltes V!

Brakkka-brakkka-booom!!!

But like an experience fighter, the giant Godaikin, Voltes V skill fully dodged every projectile by flying low and in zigzags….


	9. Chapter 9

Immediately, Voltes V countered with:

"Concealed Bazookas!!!'

Voltes V's giant hands bend down and replacing it, are large cannon-like guns that stated to fire volleys of energy bullets that hit Voltron really hard on the mid section!

Voltron crashes into an abandoned building; sending a rain of loose concrete conglomerates at the ruined streets down bellow.

"Keith, were hit!" Pidge announced to Keith in great disbelief,

Princess Allura felt the anger rising above her head,

"Those savage brats will pay dearly for this!"

"You're right there Princess," Keith reaffirms her, "Voltron can only put up so much!"

"Blazing Arrows!!!"

From Voltron Green Lion's mouth, forms a bow, and then fires powerful arrows at Voltes V; the first arrow touched Voltes V's shoulders, sending sparks of metal flakes.

Mark analyzed the situations,

"Steve, we've been hit!"

Jamie looks around and noticed more arrows coming at them,

"And more of those arrows coming our way!"

Steve took his cool,

Let's take those down, team…"

"Ground Fire!!!"

Voltes V's belt buckle opens up, then a tremendous force of fire-wave hit's the on coming Blazing Arrows, melting them before they hit their mark!

Steve smiled triumphantly at his teammates,

"Good work, team…Now's our turn…

"Ultra Electro Magnetic Tops!!!

Immediately, Voltes V's torso opens up and two, nasty looking steel tops, equipped with extremely sharp blades came rushing at Voltron.

Desperately, Voltron countered with…

"Voltron Eye Beam!!!"

The eye beam hits one of the advancing tops, yet it triggered an explosion that sends hot shrapnel at Voltron's face!

One of the untouched tops hits Voltron at the left cheek, sending sparks of molten metal. Then the top automatically explodes and Voltron fell dazed for the moment!

In the Explorer, Koran surveys the battle.

He prayed hard for King Alfor's divine intervention…

"If only King Alfor could understand what kind of enemy the Voltron Force are facing right now…"

Meanwhile, Little Jon saw Voltron floundering.

"Steve, the beast fighter is disoriented!"

But Mark could see that Voltron is still on its feet.

"Wait! The enemy's still not down and out! "

Sure enough, Voltron suddenly springs to life and aimed his Blue and Red lion's mouth at the surprised Voltes V…

A variety of missiles came out of the lions and knocks Voltes V's off the ground with incredible force!

Steve was shocked momentarily,

"What kind of missile is that?" "Knocking down a robot the size of Voltes?"

Mark saw Voltron's plans,

"Steve, watch it, Voltron's back on its feet!"

The Voltron force found an opportunity… Suddenly, spikes form around Green and Red Lion's mouth!

"The big bully's down Keith!"

Pidge announced hoping for all the Voltron Force to hear.

"…Now let's cut em down to size!"

Keith smirked at the thought; that young people could stand and fight against the Voltron Force,

"These brats should have known better to fight Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

Voltron lunges at the still downed Voltes V. but only to receive a mighty…

"Voltes Kick!!!"

Voltron receives a deadly blow that sends it crashing at a row of abandoned factories.

They maybe momentarily rattled, but the Voltron Force enables to collect their wits and right themselves.

Lance shook his head, trying to rationalize about this Voltes Team they're fighting right now.

"Got to admit, they're one heck of a fighter!"

" Yeah…" Hunk bluntly replies,

"…Thank heavens Lotor never thought of something like them!"

Keith tried to brush the commentary from his head; he could not admit there's an even more powerful super robot than Voltron.

"Knock it off team, Voltron's still the king of robots!"

" Wing Attack!!!"

Voltron stands into position and takes his wings off from his back.

Then, he flings this like a boomerang at Voltes V!

Big Bert saw the projectile coming,

"Steve, watch out!!!"

Steve turns around almost too late,

" Huh?!"

Just a fraction of an inch, Voltes V evades Voltron's Wing Attack by lunging backwards before it hits.

The Wing Attack however, returns back to Voltron Red Lion's mouth.

Voltron once again releases his Wing Attack at Voltes V but Voltes V countered with…

"Ultra Electro Magnetic Whip!!!"

From Voltes V's torso, a high tension belt slips off and became two dangerous whips that wrapped themselves around Voltron's Wing Attack.

Voltes V's then send this back to Voltron, Defender of the Universe!

KA -BLAM!!!

Voltron crashed down the ground in a soul searing impact…

Keith and the Voltron Force are momentarily dazed!

Hunk tries desperately to look around for his little friend,

" Pidge…Are you O.K. lil buddy?"

" O.k… " Pidge replied,

"…but what about the princess?"

Inside her cockpit, Princess Allura tries to right herself.

"Uh…Voltron team…let's not give up…The people of Arus needs our victory!"

"She's right, team…" Keith replied ever defiant,

"Let's show these wet nosed upstarts what we're made off!"

Surprisingly, Voltron stands facing Voltes V.

Voltron looks like a noble knight of chivalric days of yore…

"Steve," Little Jon informs his team with alarm,

"The beast fighter is still standing!"

Big Bert looks at the fighter from Arus in suspicion,"

Hrrrmmm….I don't like what's he up to!"

Steve stayed quiet…studying this giant foe before him…surely the giant warrior is no ordinary beast fighter!

Suddenly…

"Royal Shield Blast!!!"

A powerful beam comes out of the royal symbol on Voltron's chest.

This beam hits Voltes V squarely at the chest…

And just like their massive cybernaut, the Voltes Team is rattled, frozen by the sudden shock!

"We got 'em, Keith!" Pidge screamed in success!

"Hah-ha! Now they're toast!"

Princess Allura felt the awesome power of her father's guidance,

"Such is the power blessed by my father…King Alfor!"

The Royal Shield Blast is quite effective, Voltes V's interior controls momentarily blacked out.

The giant robot collapsed on a forsaken office building, sending plaster, shattered glass and other debris on the ruined pavement.

Dr. Hook immediately contacted Steve on the radio,

"Steve, Voltes team…Come in…Do you read me?

Steve felt nausea, but he manage to reply,

" Ungh…D-Dr.Hook?"

"Voltes Team listen…" Dr. Hook continues,

"The enemy is using some kind of block beam and it's coming out of some royal symbol on the chest.

Quickly, switch to auxiliary power and aim at the chest, using the Finger Missiles!"

Steve seemed to felt refreshed,

"Got it, Dr. Hook…O.K team, switch to auxiliary power!"

The Voltes team replied immediately,

" Yes, Steve!!!"

A small flicker of auxiliary energy is enough for Voltes V to move and no sooner,

The Godaikin rise to lts feet and before Voltron could use another Royal Shield blast, a barrage of missiles rained at him, hitting the Royal Crest on the chest!

Barrra-rrra-Booooommmm!!!!

The great blast sends Voltron tumbling down, smashing a nearby port, then its grand form sinks to the sea!


	10. Chapter 10

Inside the Stellar ship Explorer;

Koran looks at the battle on his monitor.

He shook his head in dismay.everything does not seem well for the Voltron Force.

"Keith…Keith…are you alright?…Please speak to me…"

But there is no answer…

Frustrated, Koran entered a room prepared for him by Commander Hawkins where a life- sized painting of King Alfor looks down.

Koran bowed in silence before it.

His eyes shut tightly.

"Oh great King Alfor…our guide…

Please help us in these dire times, let Voltron and the Voltron Force survive this trial…"

Meanwhile, Voltes V's power returns!

The great Godaikin launched itself into the air and begins to patrol the surrounding bay…

"We got em , Steve!"

Little Jon said in great pride,

"We defeated that beast fighter!"

Mark smiled on the screen,

"Now all we have to do is pound that alien mother ship to space dust!"

He points at the Stellar ship Explorer.

Jamie seemed more alert; she looked at the monitor in her console…

Suddenly, she saw something moving in incredible speed.

"Wait…I'm picking up something in my radar…It's…"

Without warning, Voltron shoots up from the sea and into the skies like a great king!

The Godaikin's eyes glowed in renewed vigor.

Once again, the two behemoths hover face to face…

Keith is snarling at the monitor, displaying Voltes V's image.

"O.K. big guy, let's see how really tough you are…"

"Form Blazing Sword!!!"

Then, from Voltron Red Lion's mouth, comes forth…. the great sword that slew a thousand ro-beasts!

The powerful Blazing Sword, the symbol of Voltron's Power!!!

"From days of long ago…from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend…

The legend of VOLTRON, a mighty robot, loved by good, feared by evil…

As VOLTRON's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy….

Then, the Galaxy Alliance was formed, and together with the other good planets of the

solar system, they maintained peace throughout the universe!

Until, a new, horrible menace threatens the galaxy…

VOLTRON was needed once more!

This is the story, of the super force of space explorers,

entrusted by the alliance, to bring back….

VOLTRON: Defender of the Universe! '

Keith announced the strike they're going to make at the Voltron Force.

"O.K. Voltron Force, its slicing and dicing time!"

"Hah!" Pidge replies, "Those brats are gonna get it for messing around with Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

Inside Voltes V, the Voltes team ready themselves for any Voltron attack.

"Look at that, Steve…" Mark said,

"The aliens got themselves a huge, nasty sword!"

Little Jon comes in second,

"And it seems too big to handle!"

Jamie stayed quiet; her Ninjitsu knowledge studies Voltron's every stance.

Then, Big Bert remembered some technique of sword fighting they used in the past,

"Steve, remember the "Butterfly Return?"

Steve got the idea…

"Alright…Alright…"

Voltron started to charge at Voltes V, Blazing Sword in his hand.

Surprisingly, Voltes V does not move to dodge or try to evade the huge sword; on the contrary, the Godaikin even intercepted it like a graceful dancer.

The technique is called "The Butterfly Return".

It is a maneuver done by the ancient samurais to counter a sword strike.

Such maneuver is done by looking at an opponent's sword, not as is but as an elusive butterfly.

Obviously, the Voltron Force, who were all space explorers, does not know anything about ancient Japanese swordsmanship.

On the other hand, the Voltes team was trained in strict ancient art of oriental fighting so it is easy for them to control Voltes V in such respect.

Voltes V's giant hands clasp around Voltron's Blazing Sword and with one violent twist, Voltron was knocked down off balanced with a hurricane force!!!

Ga-blag!!!

Voltron's massive face slammed hard at a ship's docking area.

His great form all covered with mud and oil.

Inside Voltron Black Lion's cockpit, sparks from electrical components flies around, stinging Keith's face…

Keith tried to make contact with the Voltron Force,

"Princess, Hunk, Lance, Pidge…come in!"

Princess Allura felt throwing up,

"We…were alright…I"

Pidge felt even more terrified, no body had done this before; clobbering Voltron that hard and let mud stick on its face.

"This is impossible…They can't do this to us…

We're Voltron…"

Lance threw his hands up the air.

"We had it guys…This Voltes V really kicked our behinds!

"But Hunk is still defiant," But we're not gonna surrender…We'll fight to the last!"

Keith: growled under his breath,

"Those kids gonna pay for all of this, team…They don't know who they fooling around with…They'll be sorry they defy Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

Voltron started to stand but Voltes V is already up in the air!

"O.K. Voltes Team…" Steve gave the signal,

"Now it's time…."

TEN-KU-KEN!!!

Suddenly, the skies turned angry red.

A powerful electromagnetic storm is about to rage as Voltes V detach the red,

V-shaped breast plate from its chest!

An immense, gleaming chrome-sword suddenly detracts from the V-shape breast plate that now acts as the giant sword's guard.

It is called the Ten-ku-ken (the Sword of Heaven): The sword that protected Mother Earth and her people from the evil Boazanian invaders.

The symbol of Voltes V's justice!

"Someday, the sons of light shall fill all the Earth.

The morning of justice shall have come to its berth.

So we shall wave our banners high and free through the air,

For the love and glory we can all shall share!

Soldiers all be unite, fight, fight for peace,

Hand in hand like eagles to the breeze, over land and over seas!

VOLTES V we come to you, flashing through with wings of steel,

Fates of foes are what we seal from your sword forged by light!

From over land, and over seas, onwards Victory!!!

Suddenly a brutal lightning strikes the Sword of Heaven, and energize it further.

Voltes V, the pillar of strength and energy took an attack stance at the bewildered Voltron…

"Ultra Electro Magnetic Ball!!!"

Voltes V's sword released a glowing ball of pure energy that hits Voltron savagely like a galactic "tsunami"!!!

Ka-Pooooooooowwwww!!!!

Everything inside Voltron turned useless, paralyzed by the powerful energy ball that imprisoned it.

The Voltron Force realized it but could not admit that they are out skilled and out maneuvered by the Voltes Team and Voltes V!

Powerful bolts of loose electrical energy seared the body of the Voltron Force; they could do nothing but scream in utter pain!

Voltes V finally launched it self and brought the Sword of Heaven across Voltron's armored body like hot knife on butter!

" Tenkuken- V Strike!!!"

Voltron's end has come but before Voltes V could complete the V-Strike,

Princess Allura's cry came ever defiant:

"Long live Planet Arus!!!

Long live the noble house of Alfor!!!

Let it be known that Voltron,

The defender of the Universe,

Was murdered by savage beasts,

Who dwell within this lonely and pathetic planet!

Let my words endear to my people forever!!!"

Her words and tears made Steve realize that…

"Tears…such noble words…."

Voltes V withdraw the Sword of Heaven from Voltron's body…

Little Jon was puzzled at Steve's actions.

"Steve, what happened?"

Mark too, was surprised, "You letting them go?…What the heck Steve?"

Steve closed his eyes and when he opened them he speaks:

"Team, we are Earth defenders…

We are Voltes Team and the defense of our home word is a noble and desirable act…

We are honorable warriors, we are not animals!"

Jamie nods at Steve's words,

It is true, they are honorable warriors…

Voltes V lets Voltron slip off from the Ultra Electro Magnetic Ball with an ear shattering clang!

Koran bare witness to the nobleness of Voltes V and the Voltes team, yet he gave priority to Voltron's escape.

Koran turns his attention at the technicians,

"Activate the Vector on remote…"

Voltron's broken body, with the spared Voltron Force slowly teleports themselves away from Voltes V.

Then, as if on cue, the entire Galaxy Alliance fleet, the Stellar Ship Explorer, along with the fleet from Arus disappeared as they enter a time and space warp…

"What do you think Steve," Mark asked Steve,

"Will they come back?"

Little Jon replied, "Of course they'll be coming back!"

Big Bert snarled "Yes, just like the Boazanians!"

Jamie looks at the horizon and considered Princess Allura's words.

"Those aliens, they seem to fight honorably, don't you think?"

Steve could feel what she seems to feel,

"I don't know…" He then looks at his team,

"But rest assured Voltes V will always be ready as our planet's last recourse…"


	11. Chapter 11

The Imjad's meditation chamber was darkly lit.

He sits, thinking of another way to make the Godaikins battle each other.

It's just a matter of time before he could commence his plans of conquering and enslaving the universe.

There's soft, yet unruly music circling around the chamber's atmosphere.

Music coming from a 1980 defunct band called "Tears for Fears".

Faint flicker from lights coming from out side the room reveals two hooded figures standing at attention; one of them was large well built and tall, the other one is small, about three feet tall.

About some time, the small figure approached the Imjad…

It was a little girl, she had pale complexion; like that of the dead. A ghastly look that can make any goth-lover wonder in awe and her voice sounded so sinister.

"Success," the Godaikin Battle is a success…"

She declared, "But I fear the other Godaikins may not get easily involved…"

She pointed her finger in the air, and then a glowing list of the Godaikin Robots materializes from nowhere and floats around the room…

"They are the sentinels of time and space all together,

Daltanias, Dan Cougar, Guardian, Daimos,

Dai Leon, Dynaman, Dairruger XV, Daidenjin, Daitetsujin 17,

Laserion, Tetsujin 28, Goggle V, Voltes V, Golion, Abega,

Combattler V, Bioman, Machine Dolphin, Vavilos, Sun Vulcan,

God Sigma, God Marz, Leopardon…"

The glowing lists faded as she looked at the Imjad and smiled.

"All of them, never knowing that they are meant more than just protect and defend their respective planets or realm…"

The Imjad smiled at her with icy delight, "Saint Aria,"

He called her, "They shall fall one by one before realizing their destinies...

The destruction of the Encyclopeia Universale is the key of their absolute defeat..."

He looked at his portal, studying the fallen Godaikin Voltron and the defeated Voltron Force.

Suddenly, the tall hooded figure approached the Imjad, the light flickering revealed his true face: A mutant, whose face is filled with pus bags as if he's suffering from a vomit inducing disease.

He is known as Baron Hakone, the unclean…

"Beg your forgiveness, eminence." He starts,"

But I have been informed that the Explorer is attempting to escape The Earth's atmosphere, behind them are a squadron of Phantom Crafts, determined to destroy them all.

There is a small chuckle that escapes the Imjad's mouth.

"They will survise the pursuit...And it will only kindle the fire of hatred more on them..."

The Imjad stands and paced the room.

"This will be easier than I thought!"

He said with delight in his voice,

"Both Godaikin's victory or defeat does not matter to me.

What I desire is the total obliteration of the Godaikin order!"

He sat back and continues to talk.

"And if such destruction occurs, we shall freely execute our plans…"

After his words, the two evil robed ones smiled maliciously…

The morning in Camp Big Falcon is quite calm and quiet.

Jamie enters the training center; she wears a different out fit from her usual uniform.

This time, she wears a skin tight, stylized spandex costume based on the black,

Ninja drab. But like her yellow, mini-skirted spandex, the out fit is alluringly sexy.

She was about to put on her black head cover when…

"Been waiting too long?"

The sound of the voice made her jump in alert, and avoids the ball and chain being hurled at her.

"Haik!" Jamie launched herself out of harm's way.

She some how produced, lethal micro-knives the size of hair pins from behind her neck!

Her target, her father, Commander Robinson, stands threateningly.

Hiyaah!!! Like lightning,

he blocked the micro knives using the handle of his Tanto blades.

As soon as Jaime landed, Cmdr. Robinson moves like the wind and slashes at Jamie's position…

Bit there was no Jamie to slash!

Suddenly, Jamie somersaults and lands on her father's shoulders; she took the ball and chain from his back and launches herself in mid air.

Cmdr. Robinson turns around to throw shuriken blades at his daughter who immediately countered with a Japanese native bomb.

The bomb blew the oncoming ninja stars off course.

Cmdr. Robinson threw himself away from the ninja stars shrapnel, only to receive the ball and chain wrapping around his legs.

Off balance, Jamie lands on his stomach and aimed a micro knife at his eye.

Suddenly, the tension stops….

Jamie softens her stance and helped her father to stand.

They were laughing.

Ninja fighting was replaced by Kodak moments as father and daughter exchange hugs.

"You're doing pretty well, Jamie.

You have made our ancestors proud."

Commander Robinson said with pride.

Jamie smiled yet she shook her head.

"Yes, dad..." Cmdr. Robinson looks at his daughter and smiled.

"My how you're grown. Well who'll be it, Steve? Mark?"

Jamie shied and remained silent.

Cmdr. Robinson released a great guffaw,

"Don't tell me you're going tomboy?!"

Jamie's cheeks turned red,

"Oh, Dad!"

"C'mon Jamie, I'm just kidding..."

Commander Robinson replied.

Both of them took a seat near a mineral water dispenser.

"I hope you're mother can see us now…"

Jamie closed her eyes and tears formed, something she don't want her team mates to see"

Yeah…Hope she's proud of us…Of what we accomplished."

There's a pause.

Then both Jamie and the Commander heard an alarm from the head quarters.

"C'mon Jamie...Lets go!" Jamie nods and with her father, left the room...


	12. Chapter 12

Approximately 3,000 feet just below the stratosphere, the retreating Stellar Ship Explorer is being pursued by a squadron of "Phantom Crafts"; resolute star fighters from the Earth International Defense Force.

Koran knows he have to deal with the Voltron Force's defeat and with the current struggle to deal with the pursuers.

Missiles, projectiles, energy beams and lasers from the Stellar Ship Explorer proved useless since the Phantom Crafts easily evades the fixed guns.

Koran also considers the lethal damages sustained by the Stellar Ship Explorer in their battle against Voltes V.

"Koran, the ship's main reactor is in critical mass!"

Commander Hawkins reported.

"The ship's engines are about to fall apart!"

"We have to hold on!" Koran declared,

"Put on double power on our protective screens!"

Explosions, after explosions rocked the wounded vessel.

Koran realized the ship does not have a chance to hide among the pock marked lunar surface that looms before them.

His eyes wondered around the Voltron Force's positions.

He could only shook his head seeing them, still locked in hopeless dissolution.

Sitting sadly, meditating from the failures of their mission. Koran tried to talk to Keith or to the others.

"Keith…Princess…Voltron Force…"

Another powerful blast threw Koran, slamming him hard at the metal walls of the room.

His head bleeding badly, Princess Allura hurriedly turns to his aid…

Keith snarled something under his breath and stands, then took off.

The other Voltron Force members are indecisive to follow him.

"Keith, where are you going…?

The Princess tearfully asks him…

"I'Im not gonna sit here and let a bunch of off-world show offs splash mud and grime at us!"

Keith replied angrily,

"I'm gonna save this starship, and the people before were goners!"

Something in what Keith said brightens the spirits of the Voltron Force.

"We're with you Keith!" Hunk declared.

"C"mon Keith, just say it!"

Lance came in second.

"Yeah, nobody messed around with Voltron and go scott- free!!"

Pidge replied.

Princess Allura stood up and smiled at Keith.

"There is hope for all of us, after all."

She told her self.

Soon, the Voltron Force boarded their Voltron Lions and re-activates the tired yet powerful engines.

Amidst the many protestations from the engineers, the Voltron Lions' barely repaired engines roared in preserved majesty and rockets out from the ailing Stellar Ship Explorer, to face the pursuing Phantoms.

Everything seems to be a blur from the speed and agility of the Voltron Lions.

The Voltron Force bent their frustrations on the pursuing space fighters, in a lethal way:

Fangs, razor sharp steel claws and a volley of missiles, projectiles and lasers composed the fury of the Voltron Lions that leads to the savage destruction of the pursuing Phantom Crafts.

The Stellar Ship Explorer was spared from the deadly bolts of the Phantom Crafts.

Yet, the great ship flounders aimlessly to smash mercilessly at the lunar canyons, sending chunks of debris, people and instrumentations colliding hard at each other…

Meanwhile, the alarm continues to blare at Camp Big Falcon.

The Voltes Team entered the control center, where Dr. Hook awaits them.

"What is it, Dr. Hook?"

Steve asks as he enters.

"Please Dr. Hook, tell us…"

Big Bert also inquires.

"Is that Voltron coming back for a re-match?" Mark asked in sarcasm.

"Just keep your shirt on, team…"

Dr. Hook replied "The Vavilos will be arriving any minute!"

The Voltes Team was surprised.

The Vavilos is a famous space ship/Godaikin piloted by a highly skilled special galactic enforcer.

"The Vavilos?" Little Jon asks

"You mean…Shaider?"

"Yeah, Shaider the space police…" Dr. Hook supplies. "…And he's bringing some data about Voltron."

"…Data about Voltron?" Steve asks further.

Dr. Hook looked back at Steve and continues.

"We need to study that giant robot, its missions, planet of origin, history, pilots anything we can grab hold on to so we can repel them more effectively!"

"Shaider is an inter-galactic, inter dimensional traveler, "Jamie ponders.

"Perhaps he had picked up Voltron's data among his many voyages…"

Dr. Hook nodded "Perhaps…But how loose those in formations so not to be picked up by its enemies…I wonder…"

Little Jon felt an overwhelming surge of excitement.

"I don't care, what counts is we can now polish off that no-good Voltron for keeps!"

"No Little Jon," Steve said as he shook his head from his little brother's reactions.

"In that last fight with Voltron, I realized that the pilots are honorable…Voltron's no evil doer…"

Mark was startled by Steve's words and looked at him in disbelief. "Did I heard right? Do you mean that invader's honorable?"

Steve slowly distanced himself from Dr. Hook and the Voltes Team.

"Steve, what's troubling you?" Jamie asked Steve as she runs after him.

Steve stopped walking and slowly turns to Jamie.

"We are Earth Defenders, fighting for peace, justice and freedom…Instead of antagonizing Voltron, we should try to understand its pilots…

Let's show them we are honorable, and honor is what separates us from beasts, robots or Boazanians!"

"Oh yeah," Mark replied with teasing sarcasm in his tone,

"Like how these so-called honorable invaders try to understand the soldiers at the Earth International Defense Base!?!."

Dr. Hook seems to feel the growing friction between the two.

"Shut up! Squabbling among ourselves is useless…After studying Voltron's data, then we can decide to treat the invaders accordingly…Understand?"

The Voltes Team replied in unison… "Yes sir!"


	13. Chapter 13

After the briefing about the Vavilos, the Voltes Team returns back to their training sessions; once again, Steve mounted his large rocket propelled bike and continues his "moving target practice" as Jamie dons her black, ninja cat suit and resumes her training inside the booby trapped forest of Camp Big Falcon.

Little Jon re-entered the cold dark water, where an android shark awaits him and Big Bert picks up his "Naginata" (Battle staff) to spar with ten fighters waiting for him at the training center.

Mark casually, walked through a corridor that leads to his training spot. There, his faithful thoroughbred waits him.

"…Just think about all those families…mourning." he thought to himself as he grooms his horse.

Husbands, wives, kids…all their love ones dying…for what?...So some damn alien ravager called Voltron could take out this planet and add it to his collection?"

He began to mount his faithful steed and took out his bull whip.

"Pull!!!"

After he shouts "pull", a barrage of ceramic disks went flying through the air.

Immediately, his horse came sprinting across the field and Mark lashed his weapon against the flying training disks.

Wha-pang. Wha-pang!!!

His body moves with such agility; his arm lashes the whip with such professional strikes, whereas his mind wanders back to those grim days…Those days highlighted by the intrusion of the Boazanian invaders!

He remembered how the human race was succumbed by the sheer might and power of the Boazanians : It was so overwhelming…these Boazanians …and the Earth and its people were like a small kitten, pitted against a large concrete slab.

He recalled those heartless alien beasts taking human prisoners and subjecting them in the most horrendous, roughshod conditions, perhaps no other race in the universe had been through…

The atrocities, the anguish, the pain…until Voltes V delivered them from these; the mighty clash of the Sword of Heaven echoed through his mind and Mark could see the dangerous yet successful defense of planet Earth against these unwholesome beings.

"Aliens…especially alien invaders are blood thirsty war mongers…and now Steve says they're honorable?" Mark starts to think.

His troubled thoughts made him miss one of the ceramic training disks.

"Awwww shoot!"

He dismounts his steed and focused his thoughts on the interim.

Mark starts to walk towards a nearby mineral water dispenser and was about to drink from it when he noticed a group of relieved soldiers surrounding a large television screen.

The news tells about the gruesome death of soldiers and civilian personnel working inside the Earth International Defense Base.

Mark could also see the live interview of the perished soldiers' love ones.

He could see them wail and weep on T.V.

He maybe tough and cool under pressure, but Mark is still a young teenager, much like his team mates. Something fragile cracked inside him. Mark turns away and bent his frustrations to a nearby training tree under repair.

It was one of those training guns used for Jamie's practice sessions disguised to look like a tree; Mark punched and kicked with all his might. His strikes were cold and lethal, enough to cripple any receiver. But the training gun would not budge; its hyper-fiber glass casings could withstand strikes from large attack transports.

Tired, Mark slumped beneath the training gun breathing hard from exhaustion.

"I swear, I'm gonna give that Voltron beast a taste of Voltes V's justice…those aliens are blood thirsty monsters…nothing's honorable about them…"

He was so busy sobbing that he didn't noticed Steve standing just behind him.

He had just finished his session when he noticed Mark lying down beside the training gun.

Steve had heard what Mark just said but decides to keep quiet…


	14. Chapter 14

The hulk of the Galaxy Alliance flagship "The Stellar Ship Explorer" was a hive of various repair and medical activities. Humans and repair bots, mend the great gash and holes created by their encounters with the Phantom Crafts, the defenses of the International Defense Force, and Voltes V.

The heavily damaged yet victorious Voltron Lions had cleared the pursuing Phantom Crafts and returned to the Stellar Ship Explorer's repair center. The Voltron Force steps down from their Lions and sprinted towards the sick bay.

There, Koran lays waiting for them; his wounds were starting to heal.

"I'm proud of you; Voltron Force…the spirit of King Alfor is with you…" He began to cough which made the doctors check his condition further.

"Rest o dear Koran, "Princess Allura reassured the battered coordinator.

"Please be strong, for all of us need you."

Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

There is a strange chill that moves around Keith's body…He felt troubled: "What if we loose Koran the next time we came into battle with this Voltes V?" He told himself. "Can we keep it up without Koran?"

He looked at the Voltron Force, they were unusually quiet…Even Hunk and Pidge.

Keith looked around some more and stared at the huge Plexiglas window: Here, the vastness of space stared back at him and as he shifted his sights, he saw the blue floating orb of the 3rd Earth.

He clenched his fist at it and swore under his breath:

"I swear I'll get those wet-nosed kids and that giant abomination of theirs!"

Then, as if on cue Nanny approached the Voltron Force with unhidden joy.

"I have great news oh Voltron Force." She starts "Saint Paul the Imjad had provided us information about this new enemy, This Vol-tees-Five…"

"Well it's about time!" Lance retorts, "Why didn't he handle that information to us in the first place?"

Suddenly, a loud alarm rings up from within "The Stellar Ship Explorer". It's the teleport Chamber receiving a visitor…

Suddenly, with renewed vigor, the Voltron Force stood to face Paul the Imjad.

Meanwhile, at Camp. Big Falcon, a sleek white and blue starship descends down from the skies. Before making a touch down, the ship prepares for a transformation.

"Vavilos Formation."

The wings of the giant starship pivots, then its body extracts further.

This same starship body suddenly splits at the middle to form "legs."

The front section of the cockpit flips up to for "feet". The aft section turns, looking more like a giant robot's body.

Then, two slim, steel colored arms extracted from each side.

There Vavilos, the unbeatable inter -dimensional Godaikin floats like a multi-colored apparition before Camp. Big Falcon.

The Voltes Team watched in awe as the massive Godaikin unravels before them.

"Coool! …Vavilos is awesome!" Little Jon made a comment.

"Vavilos is an inter-dimensional super cybernaut built for space police use." Big Bert informs everybody.

"I heard it uses mysterious alien beam energy." Jamie adds. "I think it's called "Blue Plasma Energy".

Mark looked at the spectacle rather impatiently. He finally came up with: "This Shaider guy…He better had those Voltron data and not so much special effects!"

Suddenly, a cyber announcement sounded from within Camp. Big Falcon: "We are about to receive "teleportation" from the docking ship.

Count down for the reception starts at 09, 08, 07, 06…"

Dr. Hook and Commander Robinson entered the teleportation room and punch in some numerical keys at the console. The announcement continues: "05, 04, 03, 02, 01…Contact!"

The teleport room receives the visitor with a bright blue glow that fades after10 to 15 seconds.

Before the startled eyes of Dr. Hook, Commander Robinson and the Voltes Team, stands a tall, fully armored figure in gleaming chrome and metallic blue exoskeletons.

"Code Name: Shaider!"


	15. Chapter 15

The universe turns into a blazing battleground as two giant armored champions squared off once more, both wielding their colossal swords.

Suddenly, Voltes V's towering figure moves in a strange graceful dance that severed Voltron's sword arm.

Sparks of molten armors flew in all directions.

From his monitor,,Keith saw the Green Lion spinning into deep space, still clutching the Blazing Sword…

"Pidge…Pidge!" he screamed over the com-link.

But there is no reply.

Space is total darkness.

Nothing but the stars and the great indigo form of Voltes V in a Samurai-like stance stands before him.

Voltes V continue to move in an oriental-like dance, suggestive of a seasoned swordsman.

"I'm not intimidated by you punks!"

Keith shouts angrily as he struggles to fend-off the fear that grows inside him.

"Voltron and the Galaxy Alliance will prevail!"

Voltes V stopped moving.

Its mighty hands still grasping the Sword of Heaven…

Keith frantically flips up some switches; eager to open fire at the looming threat.

The attack came from the side…

It was so swift that Keith could hardly felt the impact of the Sword of Heaven slicing through Voltron's midsection.

Livid sparks of electronic blood spits out of Voltron's wound.

Then, the Defender of the Universe dropped down on its knees.

"Voltron Force, this is Keith…Do you read me!"

Keith desperately punched into his console trying to activate his com-link.

"Voltron Force, are you there?"

Again, no reply…

Keith felt all alone.

He looked again to his monitor only to saw Voltes V raising its arms:

The Sword of Heaven towering above all!

Electrical stream skitters on the surface of its metallic blue armors.

Its eyes glow in eerie yellow vengeance!

Keith realized the great sword poised to cut Voltron's head!

And in his final horror, he could see the pilot, Steve Armstrong laughing like a maniac…

In Keith's vision; Steve had horns…Boazanian horns!

Keith woke up…

Drenched in sweat and breathing hard…

He held his head with both hands and tries to shake off the vestiges of that nightmare…

"Just a bad dream…" he told himself as he get out of bed and looked outside the repair center, where mechanical arms mends the Voltron Lions.

The Voltron Force just learned many things about Voltes V and the Voltes Team from the data supplied to them by Paul the Imjad.

The Imjad had given emphasis on The Voltes Team, especially Steve, Big Bert and Little Jon and their special heritage; that their father, Dr. Michael Ned Armstrong is really Barron Wrothgar; a member of the Boazanian nobility.

That they have Boazanian blood…

And that the Boazanians are heartless invaders and cold blooded killers.

And that Voltes V was a Boazanian creation and maybe defending the Earth, but is really aiming to conquer the galaxy.

Therefore, Voltes V and the Voltes team must be stopped…

And Voltron must be the one to do it!

Keith decided to enter the main bridge of the Stellar Ship Explorer.

He could see Koran at the controls already, even though the doctors still nursing his wounds.

Beside him is the rest of the Voltron Force waiting pensively for some answers.

The monitor lights up and the visage of Cmdr. Hawkins are on display.

"Good News, Voltron Force, "he started.

"I've just received word that the Galaxy Alliance just finished four of its newest flag ships: The S.S Harbinger, the S.S Venturer, the S.S.Avenger and the S.S Prospecter. These ships will act as reinforcements as you continue to repair Voltron."

The whole Voltron Force cheered wildly.

"Hooray!" Pidge exclaimed. "Now we can put priority on Voltron's repairs.

"And were no sitting ducks anymore!" replied Hunk.

Don in robes, the Imjad neared the exuberant Voltron Force.

"But I caution you oh Voltron Force…" He warns them.

"An alien starship known as the Vavilos had just handed to the Voltes Team, Voltron's technical datas."

The Voltron Force was shocked!

"What!?!" they all exclaimed in sheer disbelief

"Now, the Voltes Team knows who we are!" Lance angrily waves his fist at the Imjad…

"Not to worry Voltron Force," Cmdr. Hawkins reassures them. "I'll inform Commander Garth of the S.S. Harbinger about this Vavilos…they'll be able to intercept and apprehend this alien ship."

Behind everybody's back, the Imjad made a malicious secret smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Night descends down over Camp. Big Falcon as the magnificent Godaikin Vavilos, zooms into the evening sky, leaving a trail of bluish, exhaust glow.

Inside the great ship, the armored enforcer Shaider studies the mysterious Voltron Files he shared with Big Falcon and the Voltes Team.

"Camp. Big Falcon and the Voltes Team must act fast!" he told himself as he inserted the info-cartridge into a Computerized, Video Input Terminal.

"According to the Main Frame, Voltron was a sentient mechanoid who challenges other warrior robots from across the galaxy."

The Main Frame lights up a monitor that displays website-like information leaflet about Voltron, The characters, the Castle of Lions, Planet Arus.

"The arrogant Voltron was punished by a goddess" Shaider continues.

"She separates the machine into 5 parts that turns into the Voltron Lions."

Shaider paused for a minute, studying the pictures of Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Princess Allura.

"Voltron was brought back by these so-called "Space Explorers" that was supported by this Galaxy Alliance to resurrect Voltron as the Defender of their Universe."

Shaider shook his head in disbelief.

"Voltron may protect their galaxy now but…"

He tried to raise his head and study their images more.

"It had tendencies to march through other universes and conquer different worlds…As in these current situations."

Shaider punched a new set of keys on his console and the Main Frame displays infos about the Voltes Team and Voltes V.

"Then, Voltes V must act fast!" he declares to himself.

"Big Falcon and the Voltes Team must stop Voltron's march of conquest at all cost…"

A great volley of laser blast rocks the Vavilos violently.

It almost made Shaider tumble down.

Ka-blammmm!!!!!

Shaider sprinted towards Vavilos' cockpit.

Immediately, he activated his visi-screen to see who or what's attacking his ship: Four Galaxy Alliance flagships loom over the Vavilos.

Immense, coated with thick battleship armors and armed to the teeth, these starships employs "shock and awe" treatment to instill terror upon its opponents.

The massive ships are accompanied by great swarm of Galaxy Alliance "robot" space ship fighters, all zeroing on the Vavilos.

One of the four massive ships comes ever nearer.

"This is Cmdr. Zachary Garth of the Stellar Ship Harbinger." The galactic officer announced his presence.

"You, alien starship, surrender to the Galaxy Alliance or face the consequence!"

"This is Shaider of the Intergalactic Police," Shaider replies back.

"Tell your Voltron ally to leave this side of the galaxy with his fleet!"

"I'm afraid were not in the condition to make Voltron "turn back." Cmdr. Garth replied. "...And I recon you don't understand the position you're in!"

Like on cue, thousands of laser guns and energy batteries aim their nozzles at The Vavilos.

"…Got to act fast…!" Shaider told himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Cmdr. Garth made a deep chuckle.

"It's a real one sided battle." He thought to himself.

And why not; he had all four immense stellar flagships and arsenals under his disposal and each stellar dreadnaught had its own fleet of fast and deadly squadron of space fighters; what good can a lone alien starship do against his regatta?

Unknown to Cmdr. Garth, the lone sleek starship is a Godaikin and just like Voltron and voltes V, its one of the most powerful guardians of the universe.

Inside the Vavilos, Shaider is already cooking something up his sleeve.

"I'll try to release a layer of pure, Blue Plasma Energy."

He told himself.

"That'll do the trick!"

He pushed a control lever in full blast; making the Vavilos glow in iridescent actinic blue.

The Galaxy Alliance commander finds this display alarming;

"The alien starship's trying something there…" he cautioned his crew.

"Switch all messages to Cmdr. Hunter, Froy and Mhir…Tell them to open fire on my mark!"

Back inside the Vavilos,

Shaider activates several energy enhancing units that intensifies the build up of Blue Plasma energy.

Blue plasma coating over Blue plasma, the Vavilos was covered by its own intensifying power.

The alien starship now looks more like a giant glowing ball of bluish energy.

"Cursed that thing," Cmdr, Garth cried out, "fire, fire, fire!"

Suddenly, a billion laser bolts from the four flagships, plus energy torpedoes from the multitudes of space fighters rained down on the Vavilos.

But their hellish volley just bounced off harmlessly from the Godaikin's energy covered armors.

"What in damnation!"

Cmdr. Garth exclaimed as he saw the useless effort of his fleet against the bluish, sun-like Godaikin.

"Our volley's enough to blast a small moon!"

"Commander," a technical navigator informs him.

"My laser cannons are overheating…There's a danger of internal rupture!"

"I don't care!" the commander barks back.

"Double power on the main batteries!"

Another salvo of laser storm rained down on the Vavilos.

Once again, the bolts bounce off its glowing armors!

Shaider knows the Blue Plasma build up is all he needs to even the score.

"Time/Space warp…Now!"

Then, Shaider activated a powerful energy thruster and soon, from behind his antagonists,

the blackness of space rip-open and begins to pull every vessel into its bowels.

The great fleet of space fighter squadrons is the first to go, and then the massive flagships follow. The amazing Vavilos was the last to enter.

Satisfied, Shaider left his cockpit and proceeded to the launch bay, where a slender compact starship awaits him.

Manning its cockpit, Shaider pushed several ignition keys and voice command units.

"Stryker take off!"

Outside the Vavilos,

The compact starship Stryker left the launch bay and prepared itself for battle. It flew with rocketing speed to face the great swarm of the Galaxy Alliance's space fighters!


	18. Chapter 18

Cmdr. Garth knows not all in outer space is black and star ridden; there are oasis of multi-colored spatial bodies and various nebulae clusters resulted from conglomerates of stars, space dusts, quasars, pulsars and super novas. But the current celestial display outside his ship changed into some strange, psychedelic patterns.

As if like his whole fleet was thrown into the hip, magical world of "Yellow Submarine."

"Navigator…" he asked his underling smartly. "Full status report regarding our conditions…"

The navigator was about to check in their current status when suddenly, a great outburst rocked the ship!

Cmdr Garth could only look outside and saw Shaider's compact starship Stryker, engaged in a dogfight with the vast squadron of Galaxy Alliance fighters.

"Stryker Beam!"

Shaider's commands lets out deadly energy rounds in rapid sequences.

Sending fifty of the Galaxy Alliance star fighters into fiery degeneration.

Terrified by their uncanny foe, the Galaxy Alliance fighters fired their laser torpedoes more in haste than calculation, sending their comrades in their scorching end.

Inside his lethal conveyance, Shaider shifts his controls to autopilot and activates his remote voice command unit.

"Battle Tank, Go!!!"

Meanwhile, in the Vavilos' launching bay, a low silhouette space tank automatically launched itself to join the raging galactic skirmish; magnificent jet combustions propelled the squat machine into the heart of the battle.

Four squadrons of Galaxy Alliance space fighters welcomed the new comer with threatening ballistics fired in murderous pace…to no avail!

The Battle Tank returns the favor in the form of tremendous volleys of high-grade energy beams that incinerated half the strength of the interceptors!

Inside the Stryker,

Shaider spots the three giant flagships closing in on the Vavilos.

Immediately, Shaider change the frequencies of his voice command unit and sends a vocal control at the Godaikin.

"Vavilos Formation!"

The wings of the giant starship pivots, then its body extends further.

This same starship body suddenly splits at the middle to form "legs."

The front section of the cockpit flips up to form the "feet".

The aft section turns, now looking more like a giant robot's body.

Then, two slim, steel colored arms retracted from each side.

Commaders Mhuir, Hunter and Froy in their respective flagships had witnessed the grandiose transformation of the Godaikin Vavilos!

Before their startled eyes, stands the terrific winged cybernaut…a metallic apparition, so magnificent so surreal…

"Launch Cadmium missiles…" Cmdr Mhir gave the commands as he

shook off his awe and fascinations! "…on my mark!"

Outside, thick armored shields open up to reveal several torpedo holes and from these, large dangerous looking missiles spew out and aimed at the great Vavilos!

But in such quick and agile precision, Vavilos caught the charging missiles like an arrow catcher, then immediately re-aimed these back at its sender.

Cmdr. Mhir and his bewildered crew realized that the great Godaikin moves in an impossible contour, no giant robot could ever do…

They tried an evasive maneuver but it's too late…

The missiles hit the S.S Avenger flagship directly at the bridge, and soon, Cmdr. Mhir and his crew was engulfed in a great fire ball that sends a powerful shock wave that wiped out his own vast stellar fleet to Kingdome Come!


	19. Chapter 19

Chaos took over the helm of the great, Galaxy Alliance stellar ship S.S. Venturer as its skipper Cmdr. Hunter saw the obliteration of the flagship S.S. Avenger.

The view screen displays the encompassing fiery destruction; as debris from the ill-fated S.S Avenger rained down on the walls of the Stellar Ship Venturer.

The loud thuds and crashes send further mayhem to those who can hear; it was as if the ghost of Cmdr. Mhir and his crew tries frantically to seek refuge on the S.S Venturer.

"Commander Hunter…" one of his crewmembers started to speak.

"Most of the other departments are on panic!"

Cmdr. Hunter sat slumping on to his officer's seat.

"Section 49's crew is leaving with lifeboats in full capacity!"

Cmdr. Hunter shook his head, trying to erase the gross reality that blossoms before him.

"Were not going anywhere, were going to blast the enemy if it's the last thing we have to do!" he screamed trying to fight the surrounding noise and the feeling of imminent defeat.

The S.S. Venturer released salvo after salvo of laser fire.

The barrage is so powerful; it could melt the hardest metal.

The deadly beams made its mark on the Vavilos' side.

The Godaikin rocks to the violent blasts…

But its uncanny alien armors suffered no damage, apparent or otherwise.

Meanwhile, Shaider continues to engage with enemy space fighters in excellent results.

He also continues to keep track at Vavilo's progress.

A few flicks in his controls, the armored enforcer barked another command at the Godaikin:

"Vavilos Beam!"

From Vavilos' great chest plate gushed out a river of glowing red anti-matter beam that engulfed the entirety of the S.S. Venturer.

Inside the massive stellar ship,

Cmdr. Hunter and his surroundings were seemed to be bathed by a blinding flash of wine red, turning immaculate white. Then he saw his crew instantly turning into skeletons…

Gradually, their bodies disappeared into dust.

He tried looking at his own hands, only to saw these turning into skeletons and vanished into nothing…

Outside, the great stellar ship novas into oblivion…

There are no signs of ruin or debris…

As if the flagship does not exist at all.

Inside the Galaxy Alliance stellar ship S.S. Harbinger, Cmdr. Garth stood up slacked jawed…he had never seen an entire stellar ship, with all its splendor vanished into nothing.

Frantically, he tried to contact the Galaxy Garrison to unleash Voltron Vehicle Team…

But his communicators channeled to the Galaxy Garrison are all out due to the great inter-dimensional prison that engulfs his whole fleet!

"Commander Garth," one of his crew took his attention.

"Commander Froy of the S.S. Prospecter closed all his signals and communication links ...He maybe planning something!"

At first, everything for Cmdr.Garth felt blurry.

But then, something like a desperate Kamikaze move crossed his mind.

"Good Lord!" he whispered audibly…


	20. Chapter 20

Cmdr. Froy closed all his communication links amidst protestations from the S.S. Harbinger.

Cmdr. Froy is quite old; looking more like Santa Clause in a captain's hat and Galaxy Alliance uniform.

He remembered the days of serving the Galaxy Alliance, the Galaxy Garrison and the Voltron Force (Both Lions and Vehicles.)

But now, the new enemy is so different; they are fighting one single opponent who could take out half of the Galaxy Alliance Starfleet without even a paint scratch!

He looked at the eyes of his crew…they were sad yet determined.

He was like a father to them, now like him; they decide to take on a new task…Suicide!

"Are you ready Corporal?" he asked his crewmate as he sat on the Captain's chair.

"Aye aye sir!" the corporal replied with tears in his eyes.

Cmdr. Froy took one last breath of air.

"We've faced countless enemies…but this one easily took the ranks of our comrades without even a dink!"

Gradually, his crew started to cry one by one they fell on their knees.

"We will die in the glorious name of the Galaxy Alliance and Voltron, Defender of the Universe…Men, full speed ahead!"

Meanwhile, the valiant Shaider continues to blast the remaining Galaxy Alliance star fighters.

He flips up a few combination keys to activate the Stryker's magnetic couplers.

Equip with automatic sensors The Battle Tank connects itself to the Stryker and continues its course towards the S.S Harbinger.

A blinking red light caught Shaider's attention.

He saw the determined Stellar ship Prospecter coming in full speed "Power Dive" at the Vavilos.

Suddenly, the Vavilos instinctively jumped out of harm, evading the S.S. Prospecter's death plunge.

It was an incredible feat; like the gargantuan machine is sentient enough to comprehend danger.

The great Godaikin waited Shaider's new order.

Vavilos Matrix Projection!"

Shaider shouts aloud in his voice command unit.

The great wings of the Vavilos came down as its majestic body aligned in a straight line. The cockpit portion pivots up and soon, the Godaikin turns into a colossal space gun.

Meanwhile, Cmdr. Froy realized the futility of his Power Dive attempt.

"Turn this ship around!" he hollers nervously at his crew.

"Yes sir!" his technicians carry on his orders at haste.

The great ship lumbered painfully as powerful rotors whine savagely to obey its navigators.

Suddenly, from the Vavilos Space Gun; an intensely concentrated beam of pure Blue Plasma Energy shoots out, slamming hard at the turning Galaxy Alliance stellar ship, S.S. Prospecter.

Inside, Cmdr. Froy's viscera were burnt to crisp: Popping and crackling even he's still alive…His crew suffered being barbecued horribly before the immense energy consumed them and tearing their souls!

Outside, the savage beam shreds the stellar ship Prospecter apart, pieces by pieces, until its great form collapsed from its own weight and blew with the graceful beauty of a dying star.

The vast explosion caused a sickening tremor so great it produced a shock wave of extreme heat that brushed off what was left of the Galaxy Alliance fleet of starship squadrons.

The sight was so intense, Cmdr. Zachary Garth thought he was going mad…


	21. Chapter 21

Cmdr. Garth realized that only his ship, the stellar ship S.S. Harbinger remained.

His entire fleet, an armada that boasts the greatest fire power, was reduced to space dust.

"What kind of devil is this Shaider?" he asked himself as he starts to look at his shivering crew.

A great explosion rang over the near side of his vessel.

Suddenly, a giant alloy drill entered the Harbinger's hull forcefully.

The Shaider Battle Tank crawled its way through a maze of metal hallways, corridors and catwalks; blasting threshold after thresholds wide open.

Battered but still holding whatever morals they have left, The Galaxy Alliance grunts came rushing in to intercept the Battle Tank.

Their fixed guns were aiming at the metal intruder.

"Shaider Ultra Missiles!"

From the sides of the Battle tank, small yet lethal missiles were deployed.

Upon impact, these missiles blew the grunts through the air with their riffles; sending a rain of shrapnel of metallic debris and bone matter to the other company of grunts who are scampering for safety.

In the heart of the chaos and confusion, Shaider left his conveyance and fought the Galaxy Alliance grunts face to face.

"Shaider Laser Blaster!"

Again, laser blasts threw most of the grunts in mid air.

Shaider moves so fast, his speed accompanied by his firing of his weapon indiscriminately, sending laser fire at random.

Grunts after armored grunts, the Galaxy Alliance Marines fell down dead in multitudes.

"Stop right there!" one of the grunts hollered back at Shaider.

"Surrender to the robot armies of the Galaxy Alliance!"

"Robot Armies?" Shaider asked himself as he hid amidst the twisted console and equiptment ruins around him and try focusing his cybernetic sights at the grunts.

"Shaider Scope!"

A powerful x-ray beam scanned the grunts; in his surprise, Shaider saw that they were all flesh and blood.

"These men were brainwashed!" Shaider concluded.

"They were all made to think that they are just robots, made to carry on a mission for this Galaxy Alliance!"

Shaider paused for a minute and thought of his own Inter galactic arch- enemy: The forces of Fuma Le-Ar and his mistress Ida.

"This Galaxy alliance is no better than Le-Ar and his forces!"

The grunts began to fire and laser bolts flew and strike at objects like sharp ice picks on cardboard!

Shaider adjust some small built-in console from his metal arm.

Then he flips one last switch.

"What a barbaric galactic agency!"

Suddenly, the rows of grunts were teleported to the Inter Galactic Police Headquarters. Shaider knows that they will all be de-briefed to wash-off whatever brainwashing sessions have given to them.

Shaider stood up and looked around.

Again, he activated the Shaider scope and found only one human remaining.

"That must be the captain," Shaider assumes as he started to climb one floor then another that heads straight to the bridge.


	22. Chapter 22

A laser bullet hit Shaider's chest: The impact sends the armored hero tumbling down on a row of console panels.

He started to rise, but another laser bullet hits him on his helmet.

"Well, its just you and I armored boy!" Cmdr. Garth declared as he wave his laser pistol at Shaider.

"Now's the time to die!"

Shaider instinctively avoided the next round of laser bullets, as Cmdr. Garth continues to pursue him.

"The end of the line…Who ever you are…you armored dog!"

Cmdr. Garth fired another shot.

Again, Shaider dodged the on coming laser bullet.

The laser hit a nearby nuclear reactor and a steam of dangerous radioactive haze filled the room.

Shaider's Blue Plasma Armors protected him from the hazardous substance, whereas Cmdr. Garth inhaled the deadly fumes.

"Noooo!…What have you done?…What have you done?!

His body rapidly deteriorates, his inner being seemed defiled by the toxic matter.

Cmdr. Garth was molded and stretched like clay by the radioactive material; sudden mutations occurred, turning him into something like a ridiculous nightmare:

He lost his hair as his face widens into a football shaped version of a gingerbread man. His ears elongate like that of an elf and his lips became bloated like some funny character.

His body bent down to a squat, his legs shortens and turned stubby.

Cmdr. Zachary Garth of the Galaxy Alliance turned into a hilariously ugly creature that looked like a kid in an asinine Halloween costume for the misfits.

There was no intelligent word that comes from his mouth as he struggles with the sudden illness. His appearance is utterly non-human. But he retained his consciousness.

"Nanini-Nanini-Nanini!"

Shaider took out one last weapon…

"Shaider Cutter!"

Shaider ignored the creature and aimed his weapon at the foundations of the Stellar ship Harbinger. Every rumble brought tremors and soon, Shaider felt the outcome of his handiwork!

"This whole thing's gonna blow!"

Shaider took one last look at the creature and decides to end its misery…

"Shaider Super Slash!"

SHIWIK!!!

Zachary Garth made his final cry…

"AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEKKKK!!!!"

From outside, sections of the Stellar ship Harbinger started to burst; the Shaider Battle Tank and the Stryker made their exit and headed back to the Vavilos.

Shaider looks back behind to see the once proud Galaxy Alliance stellar ship blew to smithereens.

Shaider took a deep breath…his fight with the Galaxy Alliance maybe over… But what about Voltron and the Voltron Force?


	23. Chapter 23

The Voltes Team and Dr. Hook watched the information retrieved by the legendary armored enforcer Shadier in Big Falcon's conference hall: Here they learned almost everything about Voltron and the Voltron Force; about Planet Arus and its sister Planet Pollux; about King Alfor and his noble house; about King Zarkon, Prince Lotor and Planet Doom and its counter part, the Drule Empire.

They even learned about Voltron's proud heritage: Long before the Galaxy Alliance came to existence, Voltron was a haughty mechanoid, famous for challenging different super robots from all galaxies.

Infact, it was too proud and remorseless, Voltron does not care if ever it destroys a giant robot who was the sole defender of its respected planet.

Until, a beautiful space goddess punished the arrogant Voltron; Using her magic, Voltron was disassembled into five parts…These became the Voltron Lions.

Then the Galaxy Alliance was assembled by a league of so-called "Good Planets" to maintain peace throughout the universe.

King Zarcon and his Planet are an alleged space conqueror that threatens the Galaxy Alliance so they send a special force of space explorers to search and re-activate Voltron: Defender of the Universe.

The showing session was barely finished when Steve suddenly left his seat and walked away. Mark noticed the other young man's discomforts.

At the lobby, Steve sat beside a water dispenser and drank a cup when he noticed Mark leaning against a wall.

"Now you believe me?" he asked Steve with a taunting tone. "There is nothing honorable about Voltron and its pilots…they're all bunch of imperialistic conquerors doing a bluff as Defender of the Universe!"

Steve just shook his head. "We cannot just judge Voltron and its pilots!"

Mark felt irritated. "What about that film showing, Steve?...It's right in front of your eyes…right in front of everybody's eyes!"

Steve starts to gulp at the drinking glass. "Don't you think what we just saw is a propaganda against Voltron?..."

He looks at Mark and continues; "Let's say Shaider has nothing to do with it…Let's say that data was deliberately exposed by some King Zarkon supporters just to make Voltron looked badly!"

Mark just raised his hands in disgust.

"Go tell that to the love ones of those who died from that Voltron invasion…"Mark snarled at Steve.

"Voltron is a giant Godaikin Defender, much like Voltes V…" Steve snapped Mark bluntly.

Mark just shook his head in controlled anger. "You just don't know how the people of Earth feel Steve…Because you're half earthling and half…something else!"

That's the draw that made Steve launched himself and gave Mark a quick punch at the face.

Mark fell down dazed at the moment. But soon he was back on his feet and gave Steve a quick kick at the face.

The kick sends Steve crashing at the mineral water dispenser.

His uniform soaks wet and blood came out of his nose, but Steve managed to stand and positions himself in a fighting stance.

Mark readies himself and starts to charge at Steve who is about to do the same when a lightning flash froze both combatants; a shuriken ninja star suddenly hits the wall between them.

Jamie somersaults and then lands beside them both.

"Steve…Mark, stop it!"

She pulled the ninja star stuck to the concrete wall.

"You should have realized, Voltron have already won…by making us fight among ourselves!"

There was a deafening silence between the three, and then both Mark and Steve left the room quietly.


	24. Chapter 24

The Stellar Ship Explorer undergoes tremendous repair from numerous refurbishing droid units utilized by Commander Hawkins.

And just like his ship, countless crews receive medical attention; Keith, Hunk and Lance lend a hand to the repairs using their Voltron Lions while Pidge and Princess Allura watch the recuperating Koran helplessly amidst the busy surroundings.

"I'm afraid I just received grave news…" Commander Hawkins told the Princess as he approached Koran's bedside.

"The great Galaxy Alliance Stellar fleet commanded by Zachary Garth, was destroyed by that single robot starship Vavilos…"

Both Pidge and Princess Allura's eyes widen in horror and disbelief; they know without the alliance's reinforcements, they were just sitting ducks in this small moon. Koran just closed his eyes after the grim news.

"B-But that can't be…" Pidge started to panic, "Nothing in this galaxy could single handedly blast those giant space ships!"

"Nothing but another Godaikin…" Koran supplied Pidge as he tries to rise up from bed. "…And that Godaikin no doubt, an ally of Voltes V…"

The news seems to paralyze Princess Allura; such powerful adversary is enough to make one consider a possible capitulation. But the princess tried her best to stay in morale.

"Please Koran, you still need rest…" The princess told her diplomat.

"I had all the rest I need, your highness." Koran replied. "The ship and the rest of the Voltron Force need someone to boost their moral…"

"That Voltes V is getting in my nerves!" Pidge raised his fist as he looked out of the window and into space.

"If Voltron's really repaired, I'm gonna show them we mean business… Voltron will make those wet nosed upstarts pay!"

"Princess Allura just closed her eyes…The defeat of Voltron is a major disgrace to the honor of her father King Alfor…and the honor of Planet Arus and her people as well.

Suddenly, a technician approached Commander Hawkins and had given him a respectable salute, and bowed before the princess; he was a perked up bearer of good news.

"Sir, your majesty, several starships are closing in at our position…they bear the insignia of the royalty from Planet Pollux."

Princess Allura's heart pumped in great joy.

Planet Pollux is a sister Planet of Arus, and this means more ordinances, materials and assistance for Voltron and the Voltron Force.

"Pollux…Princess Romelle…" the princess utters in relief and in great joy, Princess Allura felt tears of happiness trailing down her cheeks.

Within minutes, thousands of stellar ships surround the moon; a vast squadron of shuttles and transports carrying goods materials and services, zooms down to the Stellar Ship Explorer.

Inside the Voltron Black Lion, Keith could hardly believe his eyes…

"Hunk…Lance…look at that!"

"…reinforcements from Planet Pollux!" Lance replied.

"That's the prettiest sight I've ever seen!" Hunk also replied.

The three Voltron Lions proceeded back to the hangar bay to meet Princess Romelle and Prince Bandor.

"Oh Allura, I'm glad you're all right!" Princess Romelle said as she hugs her cousin tightly.

"Thank you Romelle," Princess Allura replied with tears in her eyes. "Our worlds shall endure this dire crisis!"

Prince Bandor looks at Koran and considers his conditions.

"Don't trouble yourselves by telling us about the enemy." He said with confidence. "Saint Paul the Imjad had erected twelve robot factories to support our plight against this Voltes V menace."

Lance's face suddenly turns sour.

"Robot factories…why Voltron can clobber that giant bully so easily…"

"Lance!" Keith warned Lance, reminding him that he still talking to a monarch…and Princess Allura's cousin at that.

"Let the people of Pollux extend their assistance to our cause." Princess Allura smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "From this day forth it shall be noted that Pollux and Arus' people are truly one with Voltron: Defender of the Universe…"


	25. Chapter 25

The morning was cold and calm, yet a great jubilation warms the atmosphere.

Steve walked the nearby hill and tried to watch the great Boazanian world they helped liberate.

Suddenly, a voice called him…a voice so sweet and dear to his ears.

"Steve!"

Steve turns around…

"Father!"

Up on a hill, the image of Dr. Armstrong greeted his eldest son…

"Steve…Here I am!"

He held his arms at him, ready for a hug…

"Father!" Steve came rushing in, so delighted he finally had that chance to enfold his long lost father…

Suddenly, the ground rumbled; both father and son stopped half way.

Then between them, the ground crumbles; the shock sending both father and son tumbling down the dirt.

There, before their startled eyes, Voltron: Defender of the Universe came out of the opened ground like some gaudy and magnificent corpse!

It was huge; powerful red, blue, green, yellow and black armored lions, all combined to form this immense gladiator that now looks down at the two.

Steve tried to take his father to a safe distance away from the colossal Godaikin when suddenly; one swift from Voltron's Green Lion hand took Dr. Armstrong away.

"Father!!!"

Steve cried after his parent held high by Voltron.

"Steve!" Dr. Armstrong replies back.

Unexpectedly, Voltron started to talk with the flair of formality made by honorable knights.

"You are Boazanians…determined to take over not only Earth, but the entire galaxy as well!"

Steve could not believe what he heard…He was too dumbfounded to reply to such an accusation.

"As Voltron: Defender of the Universe, I must impede such barefaced undertakings…"

Steve noticed Voltron's lion head hand gradually squeezing the life out of his father.

"Damn you Voltron!" Steve cursed as he clenched his fist at the mighty robot.

"Leave my father alone in this…Fight me instead you coward!"

Voltron replied by throwing Dr. Armstrong far way like rubbish.

Steve's eyes grew wide as he saw his father smashing at nearby rubbles.

His head and arms at strange angles…his ligaments were torn mercilessly…

"NOOOOOOO…!" Steve cried in mixed sorrow, frustration and disbelief…

He fell down on his knees and shook his head.

"You killed him…you killed my father, you bastard!"

Voltron neared Steve and replies: "It is his destiny…to die as a Boazanian should…and why don't you consider your own mother?"

Steve slowly raised his head to look at Voltron's visage.

"What a strange mother you had...?" Voltron continues.

"Every morning you visit her grave and ask for her guidance yet when she was alive she sends you to a training facility where murderous training sessions were held?"

"Leave mother out of this...!" Steve cried in anger.

Nonchalantly, Voltron continues…

"…and to top it all, every one who tries to escape will be shot…?"

Voltron shook its giant head in mock pity.

"I guess your mother does not really loved you…she tried to treat you harshly like criminals, with callous disregard for human rights!"

Steve stood up and wiped the tears in his eyes.

"She died trying to save us from a beast fighter, damn it!...You don't know anything about my parents…about the Voltes Team so shut the hell up!"

Casually, Voltron took out his most potent weapon.

"Form Blazing Sword!"

From the mouth of the Voltron Red and Voltron Green Lions, comes out a huge, glowing king sword and the giant Godaikin aimed this at the standing Steve, with a ceremonial growl!

"Don't weep for your father…weep for those people your kind have killed!"

Steve was in sudden shock.

"Yeah…those people butchered by the Boazanians…Don't you have anything to say about them…you murdering animal!"

Something inside Steve's head explodes…the pain came rushing in as he grabbed his own head and cried in utter shame…

"Is this what Voltes V is all about…The Liberation of the Boazanian slaves…and not the defense and glory of planet Earth and its people?"

Voltron sneered at the bewildered Steve as its great sword still aimed at him

"You flew with your Solar Bird all the way to Boazania…For what…For Earth? I don't think so…it's for the Boazanian slaves, and the restoration of Hrothgar's so called honor!"

"That's not true!" Steve protested…but still had no words to throw back at his accuser since it chokes him to see his father die like that."

Voltron brushed him off. "Your kind make me puke…you filthy, crawling…"

The colossal robot swings his Blazing Sword at Steve with great swiftness.

The impact was equivalent to that being blown by the Hiroshima bomb via ground zero.

Steve woke up screaming.

He opened his eyes and realized that he's back in his room.

He was breathing hard and sweats covering his fore head.

He sat there…unmoving…trying to fathom the insanity of it all…

The dark vision made him contemplate about his parents…about Boazania and about whether Voltron and the Voltron Force are honorable defenders or foes to be destroyed…


	26. Chapter 26

Deep inside the Imjad's starship, the pus-covered face of Baron Hakone peered into the Imjad's meditation chamber.

Paul the Imjad sits quietly; his effeminate visage smiles from some imaginary amusement that lingers inside his brain.

"Come dear Hakone." he waved his hand just like how a customer waves a command at a waiter.

"Pardon me great Imjad…" the scar filled baron apologizes as he entered the chamber; "I was trying to check how you are doing…"

The Imjad stood from his lotus position, and gleefully replied:

"The time to own the universe nears…The Godaikin guardians shall hate and destroy each other…then there will be nothing left to protect the universe…Conquest then is at hand!"

Baron Hakone looks around to see a large, nautilus-like device situated across the room. The Imjad noticed his silent inquiry and supplied some information:

"This machine, is the "Dream distorter"…I use my thoughts to inject what I want over other people's thoughts…Just like what I did to Keith of Voltron and Steve of Voltes V while they sleep."

Baron Hakone's eyes widens in great wonder. "My…you are such a brilliant creator oh great Imjad!"

The Imjad rose up and walks toward the device; his face filled with quaint satisfaction.

"Using the distorter could not only weaken their morale, but could also destroy their beliefs and cause…The whole thing is proceeding…all according to my structuring... The Voltron Lion Force being defeated, the distribution of data as well as the destruction of that medium sized Galaxy Alliance fleet…the indecisiveness of the Voltes Team… Godaikin shall collapse and one day I shall rule the universe...!"

Baron Hakone neared the Imjad.

"Milord…what move shall we do next?"

"Patience, Baron…" The Imjad gently brushed him off, "Victory is like fashioning a clay figure…slowly…painfully…with love and care…"

The Imjad and his huge cohort entered another room, this time the room looked more eerily alien: Root-like proboscis crisscross its walling and at its center, a large gem-like device glows in unearthly silence.

Green colored fog slowly raises from the floor as Paul the Imjad and Baron Hakone went near the gem-like structure.

The Imjad glides his hands over it and the crystal reveals the morning in Camp Big Falcon.

"At this very moment, the different defense groups are attending a conference in the Voltes V base…All are threatened by the Voltron robot and the Galaxy Alliance…Soon they shall let their metallic guardians slaughter each other, leaving the universe "mine" for the taking!"


	27. Chapter 27

Thousands of escort starships and other transports lined outside Camp Big Falcon; all from other Earth Defense Organizations that helped guard and protect planet Earth from diabolical alien invaders from the past.

Each had in their secret arsenals, powerful Godaikin cybernauts piloted by impulsive and impetus young agents.

The main headquarters of Camp Big Falcon was converted into a vast auditorium, where a raised dais was temporarily constructed at its center.

There, Dr. Hook and Commander Robinson positioned themselves and starts their role call:

"Dear gentlemen of the Earth Defense core, "Dr. Hook starts as he looked around. "Men of science and valor, we are now in a far greater crisis…Perhaps, graver than anything that we've pit ourselves against…"

There was a moment of silence…all seemed eager to know what they're up against.

"This morning," Commander Robinson supplied. "Camp Big Falcon received a visitor from the inter-galactic police officer "Shaider" and he handed us technical data he got from one of his encounters with Le-Ar…"

The heavy-bodied earth defense officer waved his hand over a seemingly empty wall and out comes a huge monitor showing off Voltron Lions and the Galaxy Alliance.

The people in the defense core gasped at the sight.

"Seemingly the new enemy had their own powerful Godaikin they call Voltron…" Dr. Hook continued, "It was strong and powerful…but it can be defeated. What concerns us most, is the immense galactic fraternity that backs it up…this "Galaxy Alliance…"

"The so-called Galaxy Alliance…" Commander Robinson continues, "Protects the worlds and planets of a parallel universe. But now they aim to support this Voltron conqueror and invade Planet Earth!"

"…And that means," Dr. Hook supplies, "An entire galaxy of aliens is now against us!"

There was momentary silence and then Professor Jourgan of the Space Dynamo made a comment: "Surely, we can reason with this Galaxy Alliance…"

"I hope so professor…" Commander Robinson replied, "But still we need Daimos standing by."

"I agree with you," Dr. Xyrus of the Space Defense Force, "Our super Godaikin Laserion will help Voltes V blast these evil aliens out in space!"

Professor Totsuya of the Nambara Connection extends his smelly sake dried hands to Dr. Hook. "Combattra and the Battle Team will always be there to support Voltes V."

"Thank you Professor Totsuya," Dr. Hook nods in reply. "It will be for the benefit of humankind."

Outside the hall, the Voltes team waits pensively, unsure of the outcome of the great conference of elderly Earth Defense officers.

"Steve, I'm afraid…" Little Jon pokes at his brother. "An entire galactic group is now our enemy and not just a single planet…"

Steve looks at Little Jon…

"Don't worry Little Jon, Voltes V and the other super robots will save planet Earth from this Galaxy Alliance thing!"

Mark slowly walked away from the group heavy with thoughts…

"Can the earth survive a sudden onslaught from this "Galaxy Alliance?"


	28. Chapter 28

The Stellar Ship Enquirer temporarily carries one of the Galaxy Alliance's mighty giant space robot, known as The Voltron Vehicle and its stalwart team called the Voltron Force.

Unlike the Lion Voltron, the Voltron Vehicle is composed mostly of 15 space machines that can group themselves into three combined machines, five a piece. These machines were designated as explorers for Land, Sea and Air.

The Air Team is under the command of someone called "Jeff" who also leads the entire 15 members of the Voltron Vehicle Force.

The Sea Team is under the command of an alien named Cric, a life form with an Indian-like accent.

Then the Land Team is under the command of someone called "Cliff".

Literally, it's a fleet of space machines that can merge together as "Stratofighter", "Aquafighter" and "Turboterrain Fighter" then transform into a larger, gladiator-robot called also as Voltron.

Captain Newley is temporarily in command of the Stellar ship Enquirer: A proud officer and comrade in arms of Commander Hawkins.

They are about to join in Voltron Lion Force and the S.S. Explorer in their quest for the Imjad's missing microfilm when they heard the news about the Voltron Lion's defeat in the hands of an earth bound Godaikin called Voltes V, the critical situation of the S.S. Explorer; the destruction of an entire reinforcement fleet from the Galaxy Alliance and the intervention from Planet Pollux.

The bridge of the S.S. Enquirer is large enough to be a meeting room for Captain Newley and the Vehicle Voltron Force; where they discuss about what is there to do with those responsible for the death of Commander Zachary Garth and his fleet.

"Sources tell us about another Godaikin who worked for this Voltes V, a powerful machine known as Vavilos…" Captain Newley begins as the large monitor behind him reveals some technical and photographic images of the Vavilos and its transformation phases.

"Look at that!" Chip the youngest member of the team expressed audibly as the 3D images turns from Vavilos Starship, to Vavilos Robot to Space gun. "It can change itself from ship, robot to space cannon!"

The rest of the team gasped as the image fires a powerful sea of Blue Plasma Energy that engulfed entire flagships as large as forty football stadiums.

"The energy this "thing" uses is totally alien, not even the Drules could have imagined using." Captain Newley continued. "I suggest we have to apprehend this ship with complete caution."

Jeff stood up, in his face, etched the longing to find justice for Commander Garth and his ill-fated crew. "Captain…I want to know who's responsible for the death of those with Commander Zachary Garth!"

Captain Newley turns around and faces the huge monitor, now displaying the blue, armored features of the Space Police "Shaider".

"Team…this is the armored Space Police known as "Shaider."

"Why…we can't even see his face with all that armor around him!" Moddock of Land Team hollers angrily at the back.

"That guy must pay for his crimes against the alliance!" Marvin of Land team expresses.

"Justice must be served…"Cliff, the leader of the Land Team replies as he stood up and continues voicing his opinion." The Galaxy Alliance must remove this shame by arresting this murderer!"

"We're with you Captain Newley…" Jeff reassures their officer.

Ginger, a female member of his team looks at him; her eyes were filled with deep concern.

"The Whole Aqua Team awaits your orders…" Cric in his funny accent informs Captain Newley.

"…And the whole Land Team demands justice!" the English-sounding Cliff, informs their captain.

"Well then," Captain Newley readies the team for a mission: search and apprehend the Vavilos! "Assemble fort, Voltron Force!"

The great team of fifteen space explorers shouted in unison "Let's go Voltron Force!"


	29. Chapter 29

It was a morning like no other for Tommy Takashi, young pilot of the magnificent laser framed Godaikin known as Laserion, fighting side by side with Voltes V and having his share of kicking Voltron's behind is a great honor.

He had been following the battle between Voltes V and Voltron in the e-news.

Now; he decides to join in the fun.

"But Voltron's a lot bigger than Laserion…" he told himself as he studies Voltron's physical status in the computer.

"Well…Laserion can compensate using his laser-framed body…" he thought.

He looked around his chaotic room filled with scientific journals, some week old comic books, his unkempt bed and pictures of his girl friend Olivia; half naked in her white bikini underwear.

Tommy smiled with impish satisfaction; the Japanese teenager seem to be obsessed with girls in their under things. Heck he even tried to think about Jamie Robinson, the only female member of the Voltes Team in her tight fitting Voltes Team uniform.

"I wonder what she's wearing underneath?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, a faint alarm tells Tommy someone's at his com-link.

Tommy flipped several switches and the monitor revealed Dr. Xyrrus: Tommy's coordinator and builder of the enigmatic Laserion: What ever sensual pictures of Jamie Robinson in her underwear seem to dissolve as Tommy beholds the visage of Dr. Xyrrus from the monitor.

"Tommy," Dr. Xyrrus starts. "Gen. Parker and I just had a dialogue with Cmdr. Robinson about hunting down the alien starship that carried Voltron…"

Tommy felt skeptical. "But Dr. Xyrrus, Voltes V can venture out into space, what do they need us for?"

"Listen Tommy," Dr, Xyrrus replies with impatience in his tone, "The entire Earth Defense Core is into this; and our own Space Defense Force is included…so haul your butt up and head to the camp!"

Tommy made a smirk, "Oh Dr. Xyrrus, Laserion is my Godaikin remember…so don't be too demanding O.K.!"

"Oh yeah," Dr. Xyrrus cuts him. "Laserion is a mistake we've made in our matrix experiment, remember…"

Tommy just shook his head in disapproval and heads down to the Space Defense Force base.

Compared to Camp Big Falcon, the Space Defense Force Base looks more like "The Pentagon" than a large military laboratory; fighters and battle crafts of every kind arrive and depart from this fortress.

Ridding his scooter, Tommy proceeded to the main command control and into General Parker's office.

"Tommy," the thin Dr. Xyrrus addressed him. "Put on your uniform and ride Laserion. You have an appointment with the Voltes Team and Camp Big Falcon."

"No sweat Dr. Xyrrus!" Tommy made a haphazardly salute and jump onto his costume.

The vast teleportation chamber awaits him; Tommy rides a chrome compact starship, equipped with teleporting enhancers.

Tommy activates the ships key consoles and voice command.

"Laserion Teleport!"

And within seconds, the compact ship levitates up to 40 meters and from beneath it; bars of red, nickel, and green laser materialize and form a large box-like body.

The laser light form "solidified" and there, the magnificent laser framed Godaikin Laserion stands.

The cybernaught is a far cry from Voltes V, Vavilos or Voltron's solid armor structure: Parts of it gleams in mysterious lasers of red and greens, silver and luminous black.

The solidified light method is a fantastic feat no robot of any kind could possibly be.

And from the looks of it, Laserion's lack of colossal height is no hindrance to what deadly things it can do.

The mini ship where Tommy Takashi sits, serves as his cockpit and Laserion's head.

"O.K. Tommy…" Dr. Xyrrus said in the monitor.

"Proceed to Camp Big Falcon…"

"I'm on my way…"Tommy a-okayed.

"Laserion Go!"

The great multi-colored behemoth moves so swiftly, leaving a faint trail of its majestic, laser-framed image…


	30. Chapter 30

The twelve war factories erected by Paul the Imjad in the suburbs of Planet Pollux are more than just efficient, these provided Pollux and Planet Arus some firepower greater than the Drules and Planet Doom combined.

Looking like mechanized temples from the far distant past of ancient Mayan lore, each war factory produce about fifty giant robots in uniformed structure every day.

Dubbed as the "Gallant Extra-galactic Knights of the Alliance or the "Gekas"; these galactic robots may not be as powerful as a Godaikin, but they sure make up for their immense numbers.

The giant machines are dull colored, with not enough color to be noticed…like they were made under necessity alone.

Bare steel bodies glisten hazily like earth colored zombies fashioned to be like knights in dimmed visors.

But still, they were look upon by the people of Pollux, with the reverence they do for Voltron, the Voltron Force, and the honorable house of Alfor.

Saint Aria of the Dagger, one of the Imjad's most trusted cohorts inspects each war factory with the resilient loyalty of a computer scanner.

Besides her, stands Field Commander Razz of the Galaxy Alliance: He was assigned as deputy custodian to the twelve war factories of Planet Pollux.

He now screens some of the young males of the planet, eager to pilot each Gekas in great honor.

"Please sir, let me have the honor to become a humble Geka pilot." One of them begs beside him.

''Please your honor," another one beseech at his feet. "Let me be a Geka pilot."

"Only the most buoyant, most dedicated man has the honor to be a Geka pilot!" snapped the field commander. "I shall pick the one most worthy!"

Suddenly, Saint Aria approached him: "We need all the strength we can hold on to, dear field commander."

"Why is it so, oh noble saint?" the field commander asked.

"Don't we need to sort those who are worthy to be a Geka pilot?"

The saint just stared at field Commander Razz's eyes, then by some mystical manipulation, the officer could se a powerful, laser framed Godaikin joining the ranks of Voltes V and the rest who are against Voltron, Planet Arus and the Galaxy Alliance.

The vision gradually grows, until an entire army of unstoppable Godaikins filled the vastness of space, each having qualities truly uncanny.

Then he saw them, smashing, crushing, stomping every Arus castle and village that stands in their way.

Ravaging both Arus and Pollux like gargantuan barbarians, armed with the most lethal, most savage oriental-patterned weapon, truly alien to the galaxy!

"Razz…Razz…" a cold voice came with the wind…a voice coming from the Imjad. "The Godaikins leads by Voltes V are powerful indeed.

You must hasten the deployment of the Gekas before their tide reach the noble house of Arus…we must give Voltron and the Voltron Force a chance to update their weapons; to cope against these disastrous foes please hear and bid my warnings…"

The field commander closed his eyes and when he opened them, he looks at the horizon yonder.

"I hear and obey…Great Imjad…"

He then look back at the maliciously smiling Saint Aria and the multitude of aspiring pilots who are still eager to navigate the Gekas and fought against those who oppose Voltron , the Voltron Force and the Galaxy Alliance.

"Yes…" Field Commander Razz smiled at them like the devil, "You're most qualified…come let me know your name…"


	31. Chapter 31

Steve watched the different starships depart from the grounds of Camp Big Falcon.

His mind is filled with the visions he had last night and the validity of Voltes V's stand as an Earth Defender.

"That's absurd, "he justifies to himself. "Voltes V is and always be the final defender of the human race!"

He continues to look at the very last machine that hovers and proceeded towards the farthest sky.

"Me…my father and my brothers' having Boazanian blood is not an issue here…"

He clenched his fist and strikes the ground with a lethal karate punch.

It was painful and it numbed his knuckles, but his concerns are far more central than the pain it caused.

"Voltron," He muttered angrily. "If you touch my father even an inch, I swear…I'll tear you to pieces so bad, your Voltron Force would wish they've never been born!"

"Steve!" Jamie called him.

Steve looked around; the image of lovely Jamie made him smile; she was young, beautiful and it's a pleasing diversion to whatever that's bothering him.

"Steve we've got to get ready," Jamie continues.

"The team will be joining Tommy Takashi of Laserion. We will be hunting down the giant flagship that's harboring Voltron…"

Steve smiled faintly as he tried to stand up.

"O.K. Jamie, I'll be joining you."

Jamie noticed the dirt on Steve's knuckles; she kept quiet, pretended that she never noticed it.

Steve entered the right side threshold of Camp Big Falcon, thinking of going to the sick bay to consult about his numbed knuckles and hope he did little as just sprained it.

Around the corridor's bend, he met Mark; the other young man just glanced curtly at him and went on his way.

"Mark!" Steve called his comrade.

Mark stopped half way and replied without looking back at Steve; "What do you want Steve?"

Hesitant for a moment, Steve dared to reply. "Mark…you're right…There's nothing honorable about Voltron and the Voltron Force…"

"It's about time you've seen the light, hey Steve…" Mark sighs. "What made you change your mind, huh?"

Steve exhaled as he replies. "I made a thorough study about the enemy…"

"Glad to hear about that Steve…" Mark's only respond still not looking at Steve.

Then slowly, he walked away.

A moment later, the Voltes Team had boarded their respected Volt Machines.

"O.K. Team…" Steve warmed up his Volt Crewzer 1 engines.

"We will head towards the moon and search for Voltron and his flagship!"

"But Steve," Little Jon protested. "Don't we have to wait for Tommy Takashi and Laserion?"

Steve replied nonchalantly, "He can join us by following our trail to the…"

Steve was not through with his words, when suddenly from nowhere, the laser-framed mass of the enigmatic Laserion shimmers before Camp Big Falcon.

Like a ghost, Laserion's body slowly solidifies in an impetus, attitude-ridden stance.

"Hey, I'm supposed to join in the party!" Tommy Takashi yelled out at the Voltes Team.

Steve felt irritated by the display of cockiness from this teen-aged Japanese.

Still, he reminded himself that Tommy and his Godaikin are allies and they should treat him accordingly.

"Oh great…!" little John showed most of the enthusiasm. "…the laser-framed Godaikin!"

"With Laserion and Voltes V as a team, "Big Bert commented, "I couldn't help feeling sorry for Voltron."

"Then this settles the score…" Mark concluded, "We got all the aces up on our sleeves!"

"Hush team…" Steve quiets his team. "We must not under estimate the enemy…aside from Voltron; there is this immense Galaxy Alliance we have to deal with!"

There was a momentary silence…

Then Tommy replied sheepishly.

"You're right Steve…C'mon, let's get this over with."

Steve turns his monitors to Dr. Hook…

"Dr. Hook…we are ready…"

"Roger, Steve…" Dr. Hook replied.

The huge cabinet-like façade of Camp Big Falcon opens up like two folded white wings.

Immediately, the skies rumbled and thundered as powerful emissions of electro magnetic energy was unleashed.

The five mighty Volt Machines blasts through the skies and into the darkness; followed by the strange laser-framed Godaikin that shuffles its body and turned into a laser-framed flying command ship.

Then the flying object followed the five Volt Machines to the vastness of space.


	32. Chapter 32

Various starships from Planet Pollux surround the moon, goods and services were served to the still ailing Stellar Ship Explorer.

The Voltron Force is busier as ever assisting the volunteers from Princess Romelle's world.

Suddenly, a powerful barrage of missile fire rattled the body of the great flagship, sending a storm of sharp debris at both droids and human crew.

Then the alarm went off and thousands of crewmembers went scampering for safety.

"We've being attacked by Voltes V!"

Keith and the Voltron Force checked the bridge's monitor and there, the much hated Volt Machines are zeroing-in at their position.

"Don't those brats ever give up?" Lance expressed his loathing.

Prince Bandor and Pidge showed the same feelings: "Curse that Voltes V…" The child prince of Pollux exclaimed.

"Voltron will destroy it together with its pilots!"

"Your'e sure right, Prince!" Pidge replied and proceeds to the launch bay area where the Voltron Green Lion is parked.

"No Pidge!" Koran went after him. "Voltron is still not ready!"

"But Koran…" Keith protested. "That Voltes Team will stop at nothing until the ships but a pile of scrap!"

Hunk joined in "We can't let this happen to us here, we're the Voltron Force…"

"Romelle…" Princess Allura lobbied her, "This way into the ship's lowest level…you'll be safe there.

Princess Romelle obeyed Princess Allura.

It's no point to die without seeing Pollux or Arus' victory.

Koran looks at the Voltron Force and never really having any choice, he nodded at them in affirmation.

"Arus and Pollux needs you …"

He paused momentarily, then; "Go hunting Voltron Force!"

The Voltron Force cheered in unison: Let's go Voltron Force!

Outside, the Volt Machines are doing pretty well dodging the laser bullets coming from the huge Pollux stellar ships.

"Claw boomerang!"

From the nose of the fiery red Volt Crewzer One; a gleaming yellow bladed boomerang springs out cutting thought the armors of the enemy stellar ships, sending debris of blasted machineries and crew into space, before the whole vessel novas into oblivion.

"Great work Steve!" Mark commented positively. "Now watch what the Volt Bomber Two can do…"

"Bomber Rings!"

A volley of lethal ring like projectiles passed through the armors of an intervening Pollux stellar ship.

The Bomber Rings entered its main bridge and blew up sending thousands of mechanical and human sinew flying in fiery fury.

The ill-fated starship incinerated just in time for the Volt Bomber Two to veer off.

"Yeeeehhhhaaaaaa!" Mark screamed in victory like a cowboy in a rodeo.

"That's for the soldiers of the Earth International Defense!"

On the other hand, Jamie is having her hands full: Two mega-sized Pollux stellar ships tries to pin the Volt Lander Five using their enormous bulk.

"Lander Drills!"

The Volt Lander Five spewed two vicious looking drill missiles that entered each ship's hull.

Jamie then maneuvered her machine downwards and the two blowing ships missed it by the fraction.

Clumsily, the two Pollux stellar ships slammed at each other and ended into a gargantuan mass of blazing, decomposing debris.

"Freezer Rays!"

The great Volt Frigate Four piloted by Little Jon brazenly entered a giant Pollux stellar ship's launch bay; where the Volt Machine made a seemingly suicidal maneuver and launched all its weapons at the majestic stellar ship's interiors.

From afar, the great ship flounders and slammed at an another stellar ship that ended into a fireball of fiery decay.

From its smothering ashes, the Volt Frigate Four zooms out virtually unharmed!

"Panzer Missiles!"

Powerful nuclear missiles released from the massive Volt Panzer Three hits an attacking Pollux stellar ship, blowing up its entire bridge.

Without mercy, its crew was conscious enough to realize that they were splattered out into space, never to return home.

One of the larger Pollux stellar ship readies itself and its crew to defend the Stellar Ship Explorer.

The main guns aimed at the evasive Volt Machines.

Suddenly, its interiors dimmed…and every personnel inside suffered painful migraine…so painful they thought their brains are popping out!

"Ohhh…The pain…THE PAIN!!!"

The Pollux stellar ship's exteriors turned into mesh ghost-like graphics, and gradually disappeared from sight.

What was left standing is the magnificent image of the mysterious Laser-framed Godaikin Laserion.

Laserion had just consumed the entire starship!

'Excuse Laserion for being a party crasher here…" Tommy Takashi apologies at the Voltes Team with a whim of humor.

"I just love crashing at parties…"

"Well," Steve replies. "If you call this a "party", then what can you call that?"

Tommy looks at his monitors and saw the raging five Voltron Lions, rocketing at their position.

"Uh… The Master of Ceremonies…?"


	33. Chapter 33

The mighty Volt Machines and the Laser Framed Command Ship, circles around their position as the raging Voltron Lions prepares to fight!

Keith, the Voltron leader cautioned the Voltron Force since they had some unpleasant experiences against Voltes V and the Voltes V team.

"Keep your eyes pealed team," Keith warns his team mates. "We've dealt with these kids before, so let's stay sharp!"

"I'm not letting them get away with what they've done to Voltron…" Lance exclaimed. "This time, they'll all gonna pay!"

"Proton Missiles!"

Suddenly, a group of strange missiles fired from a three-tube device which magically appears at the front leg joint of the Voltron Red Lion.

These missiles almost hit the body of the ever vigilant Volt Bomber Two.

"Hah! Missed your chance, you dope!" Mark remarked before he released his own set of weapons.

"Bomber Rings!"

Like maddened armored claws, the Bomber Rings collided with the last remaining Voltron Red Lion missiles, sending the great Voltron Red Lion tumbling down the hard lunar dirt.

"Rocket Grenades!"

Pidge shouts high atop his lungs as he activates the spiked-ball like mini explosives, discharged from various parts of the Voltron Green Lion.

The result is utter destruction as some of the balls came closer the Volt Lander Five's location.

In the nick of time, Jamie was able to veer-off from their path before they blew-off parts of a nearby canyon.

"I'll show you what we can really do…"

"Lander Earth Blaster!"

A magnificent beam of savage energy bursts from the Volt Lander Five's launch device, blowing away Pidge and his Voltron Green Lion.

The impact was so intense; it sends the Voltron Lion machine smashing at a nearby lunar hill.

"Pidge!...Little buddy!" Hunk exclaimed as he look out of the Voltron Yellow Lion's cockpit and seeing what happened to Pidge and the Voltron Green Lion.

Infuriated, Hunk excecutes a "free fall" maneuvers and launched his weapons!

"Hrrr!…Rotor Missiles!"

Hunk activates the Voltron Yellow Lion's rotating launcher that dispatches three small missiles at the front leg joints.

"Crewzer Cannons!"

The Volt Crewzer countered immediately with a barrage of machinegun fire in rapid successions, just before the Voltron Yellow Lion's missiles hit the evading Volt Lander Five.

"Thanks, Steve!" Jamie thanked the Voltes V team leader with a wink.

"Any time, Jamie!" Steve replied with a thumb's up!

The Voltron Yellow Lion is about to launch another set of weapons when suddenly, Hunk was rattled by rocks and tremors that sends him rolling on all sides in his cockpit.

Outside, the magnificent Volt Panzer Three had grabbed the Voltron Yellow Lion's tail with its red shovels like some metallic blue giant crab.

Then, the Volt Panzer Three slammed the Voltron Yellow Lion at a nearby cliff.

The brunt was so strong that Hunk felt like he was put inside a blender.

"That's for the pilots of the shadow fighters!" Big Bert yelled at Hunk over the com-link.

"Savages!" Princess Allura exclaimed as she made a power dive at the Volt Frigate Four.

"Water Blast!"

Suddenly, a mighty column of water jets out from the Voltron Blue Lion's mouth.

The powerful Volt Frigate Four defies this by flying spear-like through the water column then smashing head on against the Voltron Blue Lion!

KA-BLANG!!!

"Is that all you can do?" Little Jon taunts, "Spit liquid?!?"

From his monitors, Keith could hear the terrified shriek of Princess Allura.

"Princess," Keith called her with concern, "Princess, are you alright?!"

There was no answer, and Keith could see the Voltron Blue Lion smashing hard against the dusty lunar ground.

"Grrr…Damn you punks." Keith snarled at the vision of his enemies.

"If anything happens to the Princess I'll…"

"Spinning Laser Blades!"

A spiked wheel of blades suddenly appears at the front leg joints of the Voltron Black Lion and propelled toward the Volt Machines.

Immediately, the Volt Machines executes evasive action, letting the Laser Blades touch nothing. Then, they regroup once again.

"Steve, " Jamie hollered in shock, "Behind you!"

Steve turns around only to see both the Voltron Green and Voltron Red Lions upon his ship: Powerful claws tried to rip and plow thought the Volt Crewzer One's diamond-reinforced armors.

Steve frantically pushed the controls to the limits but to no avail, the Voltron Lions are so tenacious, they even tried to pull the Volt Machine down the ground.

"Steve!" Big Bert screamed at his monitor at the sight.

"Big brother!!!" Little Jon cried.

Steve suddenly activates his ship in full throttle, sending the fiery red Volt Crewzer One in a frenzied extreme orbital velocity, but the Voltron Red and Voltron Green Lions continue to hang on.

"Voltes V…" an announcement rang from Lance, pilot of the Red Lion. "Surrender to Voltron and the Galaxy Alliance!"

"Yeah…" Pidge supplied. "Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

"Oh yeah…" Steve replied with a tone of sarcasm, "Then, try defending this!"

The fiery red Volt Crewzer One flew with incredible speed, in a utmost orbital velocity.

But still, the two Voltron Lions continues to hang on.

Then without warning, the Volt Crewzer turned to its back and touches the surface of a nearby lunar cliff, scraping the two Voltron Lions then fires up into space and returns back triumphantly!

"Way to go, Steevie!" Mark commented in his cockpit.

"Ha ha ha," Big Bert joins in, "That's it Steve!"

The two Voltron Lions lay there filled with dust and lunar debris…but not out!

Voltron Red and Voltron Green lions stood to see their victorious enemy doing some fancy flight acrobatics.

Pissed off, they were about to charge when suddenly.

Bzam!!!

A dramatic red laser beam hits the Voltron Green Lion at its front paw.

"What the heck?!"

And before the eyes of the Voltron Force, a new enemy suddenly emerges.

"Laserion Teleport!"

Every body from that sector heard the activation command that sends the mystifying

Laser Command Ship, to re-shuffle and change its shape and stand erect as the incredible Laser-framed Godaikin Laserion.


	34. Chapter 34

Inside the Stellar ship Explorer; Koran, Nanny, Princess Romelle De Vill, Prince Bandor, Cmdr. Hawkins and the rest of the crew stared back at the huge monitor mouths agape; they've never seen such a stunning super robot, with gleaming solidified laser light as it's frame.

"It's incredible..." Koran told himself, 'I never saw anything like a laser framed giant robot before..."

Laserion stands before the quickly recovering Voltron Lions, he posed with such defiance, and it is clear whom side does he stand.

"Tommy…!" Tommy Takashi's radio rings up with the voice of Steve.

"Stand guard Tommy, these Voltron Lions are up to no good!"

"Read you loud and clear, Stevie…" Tommy reassures the young Voltes V leader as he watches the Voltron Lions circling around Laserion.

"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty…nice Kitty…"

Suddenly The Voltron Black Lion charges, and from behind it follow the Voltron Red Lion then the Voltron Green Lion.

"Holy…!" Tommy was shocked! The Voltron Lions were so huge; the Voltron Black Lion alone is as large as Laserion!

Laserion was able to dodge the Voltron Black Lion attack by tumbling up the night sky and landing safely a distance from the Voltron Lions.

"That beaming multi-colored clown's been dodging our attack, guys!" Lance told the rest of the Voltron Force on the radio. "If I could get him I'll rip 'em apart!"

"Stay close Lance," Keith cautioned Lance, "We don't even know what that thing's made of!"

"He's in cahoots with Voltes V that's for sure!" Hunk angrily replied.

"Let's see what that walking pile of bling-bling can do!"

"Star Dusters!"

Suddenly, a hot blast of dust came out of the Voltron Yellow Lion's mouth.

These aimed directly at Laserion.

Immediately, Tommy punched a series of combination moves from his command ship's key boards and a gleaming ball of "matrix shield" surrounds Laserion's body.

The hot blasts of Star Dusters bounced-off easily upon contact!

With the blink on an eye, Laserion jumped upward and before landing, took out his one of his most potent weapon:

"Matrix Magnum!"

From the hands of Laserion, a huge khaki-colored high-energy laser beam bazooka suddenly materialized.

This in turn, was fired at the Voltron Yellow Lion with a powerful, rock shaking blasts!

Brakkka-boooom!!!

"Direct Hit!" Tommy announced in this com-link. But as the dust slowly settles, the Voltron Yellow Lion continue to rush at Laserion's position.

"Matrix Magnum!!!"

Kablammm-Kablammm!!!

Another barrage of high-energy lasers, this time hitting the Voltron Yellow Lion flat on its forehead!

The impact sends the Voltron Yellow Lion spinning violently into the lunar ground.

"Keth!" Lance shouted at his communicators, "Hunk's down and out!"

Keth looked at the great figure of the sparkling Laserion.

From a distance, the Godaikin looked more like some giant hunter in a gaudy multi-colored raincoat, brandishing his colossal gun.

And the sight of the slumped VoltronYellow Lion reminds him of the hunter's kill.

Suddenly, all four Voltron Lions charge feverishly at Laserion's spot.

This time, each Voltron Lion had a Laser/Ion knife at their mouths.

"Hunting season is over, punk!" Keith snarled at Laserion.

"Time to face the Voltron Force!"

Before the Lions could get to Laserion, Tommy punched in some combination keys that made Laserion disappear.

The Voltron Lions land but there's no Laserion to pounce on to…

"Time to go "safari" hunting…"

Tommy chuckles as he re-activates Laserion's image.

"Go Laserion!"

Like a highly skilled Ninja, the Godaikin Laserion moved so swiftly, not even radars could pick him up.

"Keith…I'm scared!" Princess Allura whined to her communicators,

"What if this laser-robot tries to kill us all?"

"That won't happen, Princess…" Keith replies more to comfort than to reassure. "Not because were with Voltron: Defenders of the U…"

A powerful blast rocked the four Voltron Lions with a hurricane force!

Braaaagggaaammm!!!!!

"Matrix Saber!!!"

Suddenly from Laserion's chrome hands, a high energy Laser Sword materialize and the Godaikin let this swings through the assembly of the waiting Voltron Lions, sending sparks of molten metal flying through the vacuum.

Everything seemed in disarray, the Voltron Lions started to fire their weapons in all direction; hitting each other than their intended target.

Bramm!!!

Ka-blammmm!!!

Ka-boommm!!!

The haze of battle slowly settles and there, the Voltron Lions are all slumping down life-less, their armors are covered with burn marks, scratches and other battle damages.

"Princess, Keith," Koran tried to call the Voltron Force but to no avail.

"Quick, activate the on board Vector!"

Suddenly, the Voltron communicators lights up, and Keith starts to reply.

"Koran…We can manage …ugh!"

"Keith!" Koran aimed the Vector at the Voltron Lions. "Well get you back…"

Suddenly, a barrage of missiles and projectiles blasts through the battered hulk of the Stellar Ship Explorer as the Volt Machines starts their attack!

"Koran," Nanny tearfully asked the Castle of Lion's administrator. "What can we do? The Princess maybe hurt...Voltron is down and the enemy forces are upon us!"

"All of our stellar engines are out; we can't go into hyperspace and escape our detractors…" Cmdr. Hawkins announced pensively.

"We have no choice but to fight to the end…"

Suddenly, all hope seems to smile at the Voltron Force and the crew of the damaged stellar ship Explorer;

"This is Peige of Voltron Green Lion…" Peige announced urgently. "I think I know how to defeat Voltes V's side kick, the Bling-bling Robot!"

Koran hurriedly took the com-link from Cmdr. Hawkins. "Are you sure about this, Pidge?"

"Nuthin' to it…!" Pidge reassures Koran. "All I need is the Explorer's main frame and some telescopic antennas."

Gradually, Pidge's idea seems to materialize in Koran's mind.

"I know what you're thinking, young Pidge; proceed inside the Explorer's command center…Quick!"

Outside, the Voltron Green Lion moved from the pile of lunar debris and rocketed fast back into the battered stellar ship's launch bay.

Hurriedly, Pidge came out of his Voltron Lion and proceeded towards the ship's command center.

Galaxy Alliance technicians gave him ample space to execute his plans in defeating Laserion.

He took small card disks and processed some old collected data; what he created was a powerful computer virus and zeroed this at Laserion's signals using the telescopic antennas.

"This should wipe out the smile on that punk's yellow face!"

Out side, the laser-framed Godaikin Laserion suddenly re-appears; it was not included in Tommy Takashi's Laserion commands.

"What the hell?" Tommy exclaimed as he try to override the virus but to no avail.

"My controls were contaminated by some off-world virus!"

Steve in the Volt Crewzer One realized Tommy's having trouble!

"Tommy, what's happening to Laserion?!"

Tommy heard Steve's call and considers Laserion's conditions; the laser frame that held the Godaikin's left arm slowly disintegrates and soon the Godaikin's right arm starts to give way before Tommy could punch in some keys he hoped to re-configure his giant conveyance!

"This is absolutely un-cool!"

Outside, Laserion's frame disintegrates; the sight perked up Keith and the Voltron Force!

"Look at that bling-bling robot…" Hunk exclaimed as he stared at his monitors.

"Pidge did it!" Princess Allura joyfully calls out. "Now we can get rid of it for good!"

"Yeah…" Keith replied. "…Now, that gleaming clown can taste the power of Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"


	35. Chapter 35

Back on Earth, Dr. Xyrrus; head of the Space Defense Force's Laser/Robotics research and main coordinator to Tommy and Laserion, watch meditatively at the screens of the surveillance monitor shows Laserion's laser-framed body slowly disintegrates and just a few distance away from Laserion, the Voltron Lions waited as if studying their prey.

"A powerful type of computer virus is eating up the laser conformations of Laserion!" Dr. Xyrrus told himself; sweat covers his large forehead. "If I don't do anything fast, it will completely delete all of Laserion's laser-frame configurations!"

He flipped several com-link switches and aimed his frequencies at Tommy.

"Tommy, this is Dr. Xyrrus…"

Back on the moon, Laserion fell down on its knees with a loud bang.

Bang!!!

Tommy felt a gush of anxiety taking over him; his estimation of defeating Voltron because of Laserion's laser capabilities now decomposed upon recognition of Laserion's possible weakness; that of the injection of a powerful computer virus into Laserion's frequencies.

Tommy tried to view the four Voltron Lions; lucky for him, the Volt Machines are doing their best in keeping the Voltron Lions at bay. Every time one of the Voltron Lions tries something, a Volt Machine is there to check the Voltron Lion's move with missiles and other projectiles.

Suddenly, a com-link beep sounded over Tommy's console; it was Dr. Xyrrus.

"Tommy, shut down all laser-form configurations…then shuffle the machine to form a twelve unit robot!"

Tommy felt hesitant.

"A twelve unit robot?...why I'll be totally defenseless!"

"What do you call your situations now, Tommy?" Dr. Xyrrus snapped back.

Tommy considers the logic and soon, he was pushing some levers and punching some buttons at his ship's key boards.

Outside, the battered form of Laserion lies half buried in the lunar dust.

Suddenly, Laserion's body begins to move; discarding the tattered laser arms and legs.

Then the box-like motorized parts left by the laser frame starts to shuffle and re-configure themselves: Forming a new robot less threatening in appearance.

The Voltron Yellow Lion found an opening from the Volt Machines' bombardments. Hurriedly, Hunk bears down the Voltron Lion's sight at the defenseless Twelve Unit Robot.

"You're toast Bling bling bot!"

But before the Voltron Yellow Lion released a barrage of deadly missiles, the Twelve Unit Robot teleported itself at a safe distance away from the site and the Voltron missiles only touched empty lunar sands.

"What the heck!" Hunk muttered out loud then, he felt his Voltron Lion rocked from the impact made by the Volt Frigate Missiles!

Back on Earth, Dr. Xyrrus was able to isolate the computer virus program injected at Laserion's laser frame configurations; it was an unknown type of computer virus, specially generated to combat laser/hologram units.

"It would take weeks to override this virus." Dr. Xyrrus told himself "And at the rate of Laserion's current battle, I have no luxury to do that."

The old scientist punched several keys at the keyboard connected directly at the Space Defense Force main frame terminals.

Studying the computer virus, Dr. Xyrrus suddenly had an idea.

He then, tried to call back Tommy via com-link.

Mean while, back on the moon.

The Voltron Lions were able to squeeze out of the Volt Machine's bombardments; their goal is to shred the Twelve Unit Robot to pieces.

"O.K. Voltron Force," Keith called out to his team.

"Let's start to pursue that bling-bling robot!"

"Hah!" Hunk came in second, "The lights starts to go down on it!"

Inside his machine, Tommy knew well that any time, the Voltron Lions could pounce on the Twelve Unit Robot; he can easily radio-in for the Volt Machines to pick him up and bring him back to Earth.

But no!

"Laserion never runs from a fight!" He told himself.

"I can ignore Dr. Xyrrus' order to shift gear to Twelve Unit Robot and re-configure Laserion's laser-frame…Even if I have to die doing it!"

Suddenly, Tommy saw the four Voltron Lions already near him; they were circling him cautiously like real lions on the prowl.

Tommy immediately decides to shift gear and pushed the button that will re-shuffle Laserion's laser-frames back.

Laserion Teleport!

A blinding flash of laser lights cautioned the Voltron Lions for a while as Laserion's laser frame configurations starts to re- appear.

The mighty image of the Godaikin Laserion stood tall and proud before the four Voltron Lions; But then abruptly, this stance was replaced by a crumbling form of Laserion slumping down the lunar ground with a loud thud.

Keith smiled with utter satisfaction.

"I'm gonna relish tearing this upstart pieces by pieces before Voltes V and the Voltes Team to demonstrate what would happen to those who try to defy Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"


	36. Chapter 36

Voltron Lions Red and Yellow was the first to charge and pounced at the downed Laserion; the impact was so tremendous, it slammed the ailing Godaikin hard against a lunar cliff.

Tommy's end seems near, he could hear the scratching of metal against metal, done no doubt by the Voltron Lions crouching atop his machine.

Voltron Black Lion and Voltron Blue Lion are busy fending of the Volt Machines' attacks.

Tommy closed his eyes for the moment; he tried to remember Olivia before he blows up with Laserion.

Suddenly in his surprise, Tommy could see his Godaikin rising up and producing a powerful matrix shield that blasted the two pounding Voltron Lions away.

Puzzled, Tommy tried to flip some emergency switches and sure enough, he found out that Laserion was back on its feet.

The massive Godaikin's laser-framed arms and legs heal and regenerate rapidly.

Soon, Laserion raised its giant glowing arms and studied the technological miracle.

"Hey Tommy…!" Dr. Xyrrus called at Tommy; a welcoming voice.

"We have not created an anti-virus ware to save you hide, but we did create a counter virus to restore Laserion's laser-frame configurations!"

"That's cool, Dr. Xyrrus!" Tommy replied, still speechless for anytime, it could have meant life and death!

"Now's, my turn to get even!"

Suddenly, Steve radioed Tommy; "Glad to hear Laserion's back in it self…Now we'll be giving you the honor to bust Voltron out of this moon!"

Tommy made a snarling, nasty smile.

"Just watch me Voltes Team…I'm gonna give Voltron back all the slices and scratches his kitties gave Laserion!"

Inside the Voltron Black Lion, Keith made his Voltron Lion turn back and check the Red and Yellow Lions being blown away.

He could not believe Laserion's back on its feet.

"Pidge…" he radioed Pidge back in the Stellar Ship Explorer. "The enemy bling-bling bot is back, what in blazes is happening?"

"I don't know…" Pidge replies. "The computer virus I injected to that glowing tin can was override by some more powerful virus!"

"Then you better get back here with the Green Lion and fight this thing mano y mano!"

"Roger, Keith, I'll be there!"

Pidge tried to launch a second dose of computer virus injection at Laserion.

But suddenly, the stellar ship Explorer's telescopic antennas were hit by the Volt Panzer Three.

"Panzer Missiles!"

The antennas went up like fire crackers of Forth of July.

"Now, Tommy can slug it out with Voltron!" Big Bert smiled.

Outside, Laserion suddenly launched itself into space and then, made a death dive assault where the Voltron Lions stood.

Once in the middle of the Voltron Lions, the great laser-framed Godaikin released its vicious weapon.

"Matrix saber!"

And like an immortal warrior, the great Laserion attacks the Voltron Lions with the speed and agility of some fast man super hero: Laserion sends the Matrix Sabre slicing at the bodies of the Voltron Lions, giving them lethal damages.

"My controls are going hay wired!" Hunk yelled at Keith from his com-link! ".. I can't fire my Voltron Missiles!"

Laserion executes his fighting maneuvers so swiftly; the Voltron Blue Lion slams hard against the rocky lunar soil.

"Princess…Princess…!" Keith almost screamed at his com-link after seeing the Voltron Blue Lion receiving some slices from Laserion's Matrix Sabre.

"Why you…If something's happened to the princess you're gonna get it, bling-bling!"

The Laser Godaikin somersaulted and lands bringing his Matix Sabre into the Voltron Black Lion's body!

Slang!!!!

Keith could see the sparks and electrical components of Voltron Black Lion's interiors bursting and erupting. There is a danger of system malfunction and overheating!

"What the…Keith exclaimed as thousands of shimmering sparks hit his face. Glad that he was wearing his Voltron helmet.

Suddenly, Keith's com-link activates and his still functioning monitors show's Koran's face full of concern.

"Keith…lock-in Voltron's auxiliaries, then we will pull you out using the onboard Vortex!"

Keith was about to protest when suddenly, his communications succumbs to a fiery burst!

Outside, the mighty Laserion draws his Matrix Saber away from the Voltron Black Lion's body.

The huge voltron Black Lion slumping hard against the lunar dust.

Tommy Takashi took a deep breath and de-activates his weapon.

"You can easily kill those heartless aliens…" Mark radioed Tommy.

"Why'd you withdrawing your Matrix sword?"

Tommy gave Mark a kid-like smile.

"Nah!...I want them to go to jail and consider the evil things they've done…beside, its fun fighting side by side with the Voltes Team, why take out Voltron so soon?"

Inside the Volt Crewzer One, Steve smiled at Tommy's remark then began to address his team.

"O.K. Voltes Team, let's crush that giant enemy starship!"

He gestured at the wounded Stellar ship Explorer just beyond.


	37. Chapter 37

"Crewzer Missiles!"

Kablammmm!!!!

Another savage explosion tore open some of the exposed parts of the Stellar ship Explorer as the Volt Machines continues their bombardment.

"Bomber Missiles!"

Brakka – Boom!!!

"Steve!" Mark called Steve from his com-link. "Reminds me of the last time we've raided Zardoz's underground castle eh?"

"Yeah, Mark!" Steve replied. "Still, better look out if Voltron's up and running!"

"Lander Drill missiles!"

Badda-Boom!!!

The Volt Lander Five released another set of missiles that bored holes into the thick armors of the downed Stellar ship Explorer.

The powerful engines of the Volt Machines roar violently as they circle around the stranded stellar ship.

Inside the attacked ship, Nanny's eyes widen in great sadness and disbelief from Koran's decisions.

"No Koran," she replied, "That evil Voltes Team does not listen to reason!"

Koran continues to pull-off some dextrose hoses and other medical implements from his body.

"The Galaxy Alliance and Planet Arus need you, Koran." Commander Hawkins came in second. "Let's just hang on further, I'll radio for the Galaxy Alliance to send…."

"We have no luxury of time, Commander." Koran snapped back. "We must stop this brazen aggression before…"

"Listen to your people Koran…" suddenly, came a soothing familiar voice from behind.

"What the…"

Koran turns to see the ignoble robed figure of the Imjad.

"The Voltes V Team is up to destroying you and the Voltorn Force…" he starts. "They will not listen or stop at nothing to achieve that objective."

A powerful explosion came from the ships fore section; it rattled Koran and the group, but they were able to rise up and continue with their conversations.

"Oh yeah…" Commander Hawkins intervened. "Why do those kids want us dead?"

The Imjad smiled a meaningful smile before Commander Hawkins.

"They have extreme hatred against you, Voltron, the Galaxy Alliance…yes.

They are all blinded by anger because of a series of horrific dreams they had…seeing the great Voltron killing and throwing their father like garbage!"

Koran suddenly felt shocked, his hands turned cold.

"They see Voltron and the Galaxy Alliance as cold hearted murderers." The Imjad continues. "Believe me; they will never stop until you are all dead!"

"A vendetta…"Commander Hawkins utters almost inaudibly.

"Why that's unfair!" Prince Bandor protested.

"They just saw their stupid father died in a dream, why do it to us for real?"

"Because your highness," the Imjad replies, "The Voltes Team is a fierce group of barbaric warriors hungry for blood…All they know is to kill.

They were brought up by a mother who sends them to a camp where transgressors were shot at like criminals…Unlike the sophisticated life styles of the fair Princess Allura…"

"Then what can we do?" Koran looks at the Imjad, begging for answers.

The Imjad smiles in quaint delight

"I've installed a teleporting device in this ship's engines. This device will throw us in a "place", far enough for Voltron to be repaired, the Voltron Force to relax, until we had enough strength to mount a full scale attack against the barbaric Voltes V and the Voltes Team and claim the Encyclopedia Universale"

A new hope rises above Koran. He quickly went into the ship's main consoles and uses the main communicators.

"Hear me Voltron Force; this is Koran…" he starts to call-off Voltron's fighting. "We will use the onboard vortex to return you all to the ship at once."

Outside, the Voltron Lions painfully turned their backs at their opponents and let the Vortex beam take them back to the Stellar Ship Explorer.

"Look Steve." Tommy Takashi informs Steve and the Voltes Team.

"Those Lions are going chicken!"

"Or they might be trying something!" Steve replied back, "I don't like the looks of this!"

Suddenly, the great Stellar Ship Explorer was covered by a glowing purple dome.

"It's gonna explode!" Little Jon screamed, and then the Volt Machines and the laser framed Godaikin scampered in all directions.

The glowing globe engulfed the entire structure of the S.S Explorer, and then suddenly it vanished into space…

"They've teleported…" Big Bert snarled. "Back to Planet Arus no doubt".

Steve looked at the lunar horizon. "I don't think we've seen the last of them…Let's all go back home!"


	38. Chapter 38

About three thousand stellar ships from Galaxy Alliance awaits the return of the stellar ship Enquirer, here thousands of earth men, earth women and a host of million alien beings who are allied with the Galaxy alliance, waited patiently for the news…

Captain Newley, current commander of the Voltron Vehicle Team, discus with pride about their new, priority project: The hunt for the Vavilos and Shaider!

The Enquirer had a large control center, were all of the Voltron Vehicle team can occupy.

On a raised dais, Captain Newley points out some perils that will be involved in the operation.

"We have to think ahead of this Shaider guy!" Jeff commented. "That Blue plasma whatever's too dangerous for the Air Team!"

"I agree…"Cliff came in second, "Not to mention the speed and stamina of that armored guy, He can even enter the most secured hatch, thus endangering the crew inside the my team…But let's bear in mind; we need to capture him alive!"

"Yes…" Crik also said, "So we can get justice for Commander Garth and his fleet…"

The whole Voltron Vehicle squadron fell suddenly silent, others are thinking about the death of an entire armada, of Commander Garth.

While others felt silently scared of the possibility of what Shaider and his Godaikin have done to Commander Garth and his fleet, may end up the same to Voltron and the rest of the Alliance.

One of the young, navigational officers approached Captain Newley.

"Sir...we've just reached our rendezvous point with the other Galaxy Alliance stellar fleet."

"I'll be up the bridge in a minute, Garry…" Captain Newley informed the young officer.

"This will be over soon…"

The Voltron Vehicle Force all stood up, each of the five teams was segregated by the Air team, Sea Team and Land team.

"Go Voltron Vehicle Team and give justice to Commander Garth and his stellar fleet."

The whole squadron cried in unison: "Let's Go Voltron Force!"

From outside the Stellar ship Enquirer, fifteen glossy Voltron Vehicle starships rockets through the vast darkness, into deep space. Their primary mission is to search and apprehend Shaider and his Godaikin Vavilos!

The hunt for Vavilos has begun!


	39. Chapter 39

A small recovery transport hauled the laser framed Godaikin into its belly as Tommy Takashi waved fare well momentarily to the Voltes Team.

"So long Voltes Team…" Tommy shouted in his com-link. ."…but not good bye!"

Steve waved back to acknowledged Laserion's departure.

He knows that Dr. Xyrrus will be having his hands full in re-configurating Laserion's laser frame system.

Suddenly, an annoying beep sounded in Steve's console.

"Voltes V here…"

Dr. Hook's visage appears from his monitor.

"Voltes Team, return to Camp Big Falcon right away!"

Steve nodded.

"Right…"

Then he relayed his announcement to the rest of the Voltes Team.

"O.K. Team…set a course back to base!"

The Voltes Team replies affirmatively and soon, the massive Volt Machines left the moon and headed back to Camp Big Falcon.

Dr. Hook stands inside the main control center, looking impatient.

After a minute, the Voltes Team stands around him.

Without saying a word, Dr. Hook flips some switches and a monitor starts to display surveillance shots from Voltes V's battle with Voltron.

"Dr. Hook, what is it?" Steve finally asked.

Dr. Hook points at the monitor. "Look at the way you kids handle that dodge and dive?"

Mark tried to look at the images.

"It looks good to me…"

"Shut Up!" Dr. Hook scolded him audibly.

"Just because the Boazaninas were defeated doesn't mean you have to let your skills go rusty, Voltes Team!"

The Voltes Team felt quiet a shock!

"That's right Voltes Team!" Dr. Hook snarled like a wolf at the young warriors.

"I'm going to send you all back at the boot camp!"

Steve tried his best to summon his nerves.

"But Dr. Hook…I…We…"

Steve receives his answer from Dr. Hook in the form of a punch at the face that sends him sprawling down the metal floor of the headquarters.

Big Bert tried to help him stand.

"No Big Bert…" Steve refuses his help. "I'm alright…"

Dr. Hook walked casually at the Voltes Team.

"No ifs and no buts…just practice harder…practice and more practice!"

Dr. Hook points at the perimeter schematic charts of Camp Big Falcon.

"I want you to fire all your missiles and projectiles directly at Camp Big Falcon. Think of it as the Voltron base!"

The Voltes Team stood in total shock…Dr. Hook had send them all once to the point of no return…and it seems he's doing it again.

"B-but Dr. Hook…" Jamie dared to question.

"If we do that, we may kill you and the other personnel…"

Dr. Hook just looked at her. "In return, Big Falcon will fire in total disregard at the Voltes Team!"

He then gestured at the Voltes Teams' cubicle transports.

"Get into your Volt Machines, Voltes Team…Time's a wastin'!"

Remorseful yet obedient, the Voltes Team sprints into their cubicles and starts to board their Volt Machines.

Meanwhile outside, Camp Big Falcon opens up its wings and the Volt Machines zooms into the blue skies.

Dr. Hook turns to the technicians who run the automated guns and other weapons of Camp Big Falcon.

"Now, you do your trainings as well; switch all weapons to kill… understand!"

The technicians obediently nod at Dr. Hook and switch the weapons' power to maximum.

Commander Robinson entered the room; there is a grim concern for the Voltes Team in his face.

"I think your harsh trainings are uncalled for Dr. Hook" The ninja commander voiced his opinions. "The Voltes Team needs rest from their distant travel from the moon."

"I disagree with you commander…" Dr. Hook snapped Commander Robinson impersonally. "Voltes V is a Godaikin that needs real dedicated pilots…We can't afford to loose…the Earth is at stake!"

"What good are dedicated pilots if they all winds up dead from your harsh trainings?"

Commander Robinson snapped at Dr. Hook back.

"This coming from a ninja commander who fights his own daughter with razor sharp swords and ninja stars?" Dr. Hook retaliates.

Commander Robinson stayed quiet.

Suddenly, Dr. Hook starts to turn around and straight to the exit.

"Where are you going, Dr. Hook...?" Commander Robinson asked.

"I need some fresh air…" Dr. Hook replies "… all this banter is driving me nuts!"


	40. Chapter 40

The great ocean spans almost to eternity.

But for Richard Heartford's eyes, the image of the mysterious Bhramin girl named Erika, only counts.

Far behind him, stands the mighty Earth Defense base called "The Space Dynamo." An elongated, interstellar ship turned Earth Defense base known to care take, harbor and monitor the potent Godaikin Super robot named "DAIMOS."

"Don't worry Erika…" he called out to the rushing sea, "I'll be there for you…Erikaaa!!!...Erikaaaaa!!!!!"

The young Earth Defender, pilot of the magnificent Godaikin Daimos, runs across the beach, each step reminds him of the struggles he had to face, just to be with his love…

He landed on his knees, weeping and tired.

"Oh Erika, when can we be together?"

Erika and Richard's love is something like a cut from "Romeo and Juliet"; Erika's brother, the vengeful Ulrich, a Bhramin invader, had killed Richard's father.

Then her people started to attack the Earth.

Richard uses his father's Godaikin creation to stop the advancing Bhramin fleet.

The battle stopped in a lull, perhaps due to the new menace that looms above the interim galaxy.

But for Richard, being with Erika is his utmost concern.

"Erika, I will never stop until we'll be together again…" Richard vowed as he thrust his fist in the sand.

Suddenly, he saw something floating with the waves….

"E-Erika?"

In great joy, Richard came sprinting towards the ocean.

Even in his clothes, the young warrior swims through the waters, defying the stinging saltiness of the sea.

"Erika…Erika…"

He got hold on to the hands of the floating figure; a woman with Erika's size.

Richard absently swims to the shore and when he was about to look at the woman he rescued…

"Erika???"

She's tall, blonde and of monarchial features, she was wearing a tight fitting space explorer pilot suit with white and pink color scheme, similar to those used by the Voltron Force.

She was coughing, expectorating some sand and sea water from her lungs.

Richard helped the strange young lady to recover.

"Who-who are you…?" the young warrior asked her.

The young woman slowly looks at Richard; her face bears the seriousness of a survivor.

"I …don't know…."


	41. Chapter 41

The blue skies of planet Earth stretches far and wide; majestic white clouds billow softly, ever peacefully as if oblivious of the great threat that holds its people in crisis.

From these clouds, the rocketing Voltron Black Lion surveys the encompassing, panoramic view.

Followed by the Voltron Red Lion, Keith the Voltron leader admits to himself that the Imjad's teleportation device had worked.

Not only do they escape impending doom from the hands of Voltes V and his cohort, Laserion, but they also saved countless crew lives from the battered Stellar Ship Explorer.

Now, the great flagship Explorer rests somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.

This is a great reassurance for the people of Arus, people of Pollux, and the Voltron Force.

But the teleportation process had its "draw backs": the impact sends some of the Voltron Lions in different directions.

They may be trapped, hurt or…

Keith closed his eyes, there are no signals coming from the Voltron Blue, Green or Yellow Lions.

He must act fast to retrieve then or…

Lance broke Keith's silence. "Keith, I got a reading from the Green lion…From Pidge…"

He rechecked his instruments. "He's on longitude three, oh niner…"

"Check!" Keith curtly replied. "I just hope he's alright!"

Powerful Godaikin engines propelled the mighty Voltron Lions.

Soon they were reunited with the Voltron Green Lion.

"Boy, you're a sight for sour eyes!" Pidge greets the two Voltron Lions as his own machine regrouped with them.

Keith nodded nonchalantly at Pidge. "We got to find the other two lions…team let's go!"

The three mighty Voltron Lions flew across the sea, searching for their two missing comrades.

It took about three hours for the three Voltron Lions to pick up a distress signal from Hunk and his Voltron Yellow Lion.

"Hang in there, Hunk…" Pidge tried to calm his big buddy. "Help is on the way!"

Hunk is on a small island, the great impact made by the Imjad's teleporting device shook Hunk out of the Voltron Yellow Lion.

Inside the teleportation impact, he was able to hang on to the side of the Voltron Yellow Lion for dear life.

Sharp debris from the decrepit Stellar Ship Explorer sliced through his thigh, making it bleed profusely.

He's in luck though. The three Voltron Lions were able to arrive on time.

Lance and Pidge were quick to apply first aid to the Voltron pilot.

Hunk winced in pain.

"The princess, she's not with you!"

Keith looks at the horizon, wondering about Princess Allura.

"We got to find the princess, Voltron Force…"

He boarded his Voltron Black Lion, and waited for Hunk to get on the Voltron Yellow Lion.

"I'm alright Keith; I can handle this…ugh!"

Now, four Voltron Lions resume their search…

It took them about twelve hours to search for the missing Voltron Blue Lion.

Keith was getting tense…Thoughts of the princess getting hurt entered his mind.

"No…she mustn't get hurt…" Keith brushed such thoughts, "I'll find her, I'll find her if it's the last thing I'll do!"

Suddenly, Lance once again broke the silence:

"Keith, it's the Blue Lion!"

The four Voltron Lions swoops down on another tiny island, there laying still and filled with wet beach sand, is the Voltron Blue Lion.

The four Voltron Lions immediately landed beside the lifeless Voltron Blue Lion.

Instantaneously, Keith jumps out of his Voltron Black Lion and came sprinting towards the Voltron Blue Lion…

"Princess!...Princess! Are you alright?...Princess!"

The Voltron Blue Lion's cockpit was open…but there was no sign of Princess Allura.

Hunk and Pidge joined in for the search.

"Princess!..." Pidge called.

"Hey, Princess!" Hunk came in second…" Where can she be?"

Suddenly, Lance got a call from his com-link inside the Voltron Red Lion.

"This is Voltron Force…Come in…"

The monitor revealed the face of Koran.

"This is Koran, Voltron Force…I'm afraid I have bad news from the Imjad…"

Keith rudely took the com-link from Lance.

"This is Keith …What is it!"

There was a moment of silence…then Koran spilled out his bad news…

"Princess Allura was kidnapped!"


	42. Chapter 42

Mildred is the stout woman care taker of Richard and Joanna Heartford, long before they were in their teens.

She's also there when Erika crashed landed on earth and was nursed back to health.

This time, another young woman was taken to "The Space Dynamo" : a woman tall, blonde and looking like from a royal family…A woman who wears the uniform of Planet Earth's new enemy.

But for Mildred, none of these seems to matter…

They maybe enemies, but here, she needs help and medications.

"But I told you Richard, we can't let that girl stay in The Space Dynamo!" Edward Kramer, Richard's friend and co-pilot blares in outrage! "She's maybe an enemy spy, pretending to have amnesia!"

Edward stands taller than Richard: He's slim, with designer sunglasses and wears an afro.

He was not just for looks though, he is an accomplished swordsman as compared to Richard's being a black belt Karate expert.

He slammed his fist at the counter in great anger.

Richard just closed his eyes.

"Even if she's one of the enemies…she still entitled to be nursed and cared for…" Richard said bluntly. "I'm going to see what she needs..."

Edward turned around but still sounding cool amidst his frustrations. "Have it your way then…"

Richard entered the brightly lit, medical center: The facilities of this particular medical center are fairly adequate, compared to Camp Big Falcon's enormous sickbay.

Still, it is enough to tend people back to health…Civilians or prisoners at that…

He saw Mildred, tending the wounds and bruises of the young woman.

"Richard…" Mildred greets him. "She'll be alright; I've just checked on her blood pressure, it's…"

Richard greeted the noble stranger, promising her that she'll be safe in under their care.

The center's door opens, and in comes Professor Jourgan; the jolly old Earth Defense professor and coordinator of Daimos.

He's bringing flowers and some chocolates to the strange young girl in enemy uniform.

"I believe that even though were enemies, we still have to treat each other with respect and dignity."

He handed the young survivor his gifts.

The young woman smiled at the fun-loving professor.

Richard smiled too.

The stranger reminds him of Erika when they first met.

Outside the medical center, Edward Kramer watched the group with utter contempt…

"The same o'l Richard; going softy in the face of female enemies…"

He left the medical center, and as he walked across the antiseptic walls of the corridor, he came across Joanna who is about to look into the strange girl's situation.

"Edward???" she called out to him but he ignored her.

There are pressing things in Edward's mind…

"That girl is bad news for all in the Space Dynamo,,," he told himself.

"She's wearing the same type of uniform those heartless invaders called Voltron Force are wearing…"

Edward walked out from The Space Dynamo and thought of heading out to look for a non-Dynamo, tele -communications office.

"I've got to call Camp Big Falcon!"


	43. Chapter 43

The hidden layer managed by the Imjad opens up brightly as two of his most trusted minions gather around him to hear his next plans.

They saw the Imjad looking at his portal, studying his recent moves and deceptions.

The darkly clad cometary sage smiled secretly in his robes as he noticed much of his plans are going to directions he gladly anticipated.

"The teleportation device had thrown most of the Stellar Ship Explorer; some of the remaining star fleet from Planet Pollux, Voltron and the Voltron Force on Planet Earth." The evil Imjad announced at his gathering servile.

"The whole scenario's getting more interesting…Now Princess Allura is in the hands of Richard Heartford, pilot of the Godaikin Daimos!"

"Pardon me oh greatness…" Baron Hakone bows at the Imjad

. "You have announced to Koran the disappearance of Princess Allura.

That will make everything worst for the Voltron Force…topped it all with the knowledge that the people of the "Space Dynamo" had something to do with the disappearance of their princess…that will make the Voltron Force fierce with anger!"

The Imjad smiled at the baron with malicious delight.

"It does not end there, Baron Hakone…" He replied, "I shall device a way for Princess Erika, Richard's love to join this little scene."

The Imjad walked at the edge of his great portal in a peaceful strolling manner.

"I will stage a ploy that Voltron had captured the Bramin princess."

He paused for a moment.

"This will send Daimos in a fury that the Godaikin will not stop until he rescues Erika and destroy Voltron."

"Then," Saint Aria replies, "The destruction of both Godaikins will be at hand!"

The Imjad's visage smiled in cold pleasure at the so-called saint…

"I will use emotion for the destruction of both these Godaikins…One by one they will destroy each other….And after I shattered all of them, I shall rule the universe!"

Meanwhile back on Planet Earth, Edward Kramer's jeep sped out through a lonely highway, a distance from the Space Dynamo.

Carved on his face; the determination to tell Camp Big Falcon about the presence of a certain enemy girl in their medical center.

"I need to reach the nearest civilian telecom center…" he told himself.

"That enemy woman is really bad news!"

Suddenly, four powerful comets grazed that part of the countryside in incredible fury.

The turbulence is so powerful; it blew even the tenacious of rocks and stones…Soon it upsets the jeep Edward was riding.

"Damn it!" Edward cursed and was about to stand, turn around and face the four strange flying objects when suddenly; he realized that these are not your ordinary U.F.Os;

Four color coded giant robotic lions, each as large as a small building.

The black lion leader snarled at him as he tries to get up and stand bravely before them.

"So, you're that Voltron Force they've been talking about!" Edward snapped back at the Voltron Lions.

"Yeah…" Keith from his cockpit replied nonchalantly.

"And I bet you're that Edward guy co-pilot of the Earth Defender named Richard…the one who kidnapped our princess!"

Edward was dumbfounded.

He knew Richard would never kidnap an enemy princess!

But suddenly, his face turned smug indifferent and smartly snapped back again at the Voltron Force.

"Huh...Now you're accusing us like criminals!"

He took off his sunglasses and wipes the lens with his scarf.

"Your princess will be delivered to Camp Big Falcon and she will be tried as a criminal…" He boldly replied.

"If you want to take your precious little princess back, be my guest…Just don't tell me that I didn't warn you!"

"What do you mean by that you punk?" Hunk protested.

"I don't like the sound of his voice Keith!"

Edward willed around and faced the waiting Voltron Lions.

"You have to answer to Daimos first!"

"Daimos..? that giant robot defender robot of yours?" Pidge asked Edward as he grits his teeth with anger.

"Yep…!" Edward smartly replied with the air of great confidence.

"That's not just your average super robot; the machine is a Godaikin…A Godaikin, karate-martial arts expert. And he can kick your Voltron's rusty ass any time…Especially if you're planning to attack The Space Dynamo!"

The Voltron Black Lion rose up in great majesty over Edward.

The rest of the Voltron Lions follow.

"I'm not counting on that, punk…" Keith countered. "Wait till he gets a load of Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

Hunk just got an idea. "C'mon, Keith…let's take this wise guy in exchange for Princess Allura!"

"I'm with him, Keith!" Pidge replied. "In that way, were even."

Lance in his cockpit just nods. "What do you say Keith?"

Keith smiled and said, "O.K. team, let's do it!"


	44. Chapter 44

Edward realized his predicament, ran as fast as he can; jumping from different ridges and tree entanglements just to be out of the Voltron Lions' range.

But the lions are truly swift, they keep appearing from nowhere, toying around with their little prey.

"C'mon… you little afro-wearin' mice!" Hunk jokes around, "Let's see where on this little place you can hide!"

Suddenly, two powerful missiles hit the Voltron Yellow Lion right on the tail section. The impact was so tremendous; it sends melted shards of metal shrapnel in all directions.

"Hunk…!" Keith voiced his concerns. "What happened?"

Another round of red missiles send powerful impact blasts at the four Voltron Lions before Hunk could reply.

Brakka-booom!!!!

From the blast's haze, the Daimos Tripper 75 S, a low silhouette, super car driven by Richard came to rescue Edward.

"C'mon Edward, get in!" Richard hurriedly called. "Let's return to the Space Dynamo!"

Edward immediately got in the Tripper 75 S.

He was surprise to see Richard in his tight fitting Earth Defense Uniform of white blue and black.

He turns around and could see the Voltron Lions rocketing behind the super car's exhausts.

Again, the Tripper released another round of lethal red missiles that exploded on contact with the Voltron Green Lion's head.

This just gave them time to zoom out of the area and soon, the gleaming red super car speeds through the confusion and returns safely to the Space Dynamo.

Edward got out of the Earth defense car, but Richard stayed in its controls.

"Edward, you and Joanna activate the Gamma Fighter…" Richard said hurriedly. "I'll deal with this invader!"

Edward made a hasty salute; "Roger Richard!"

The Tripper zooms humming in maximum speed.

It cruised dangerously at a rocky road leading to a cliff that falls down fifty feet into the sea.

Inside, Richard flipped the switch that activates the built-in voice command unit:

"Tranzer…GO!!!"

From a hidden dragon cave, a secret high-tech hangar lights up.

Inside this hangar, rest a magnificent, silver giant super truck, longer and more massive than three cross country trucks.

The truck looks more like some boxed-up space vehicle; a Saturn five rocket on twenty wheels.

Suddenly, from deep inside this metallic behemoth, a whining energy grind becomes a full power thrust that sends fiery blast from its exhausts.

Just like the Tripper, the Daimos Tranzer truck shoots out from the cave and on to the rocky road where the Tripper is now running.

The truck's rear part opens and Richard delivered another command.

"Jet-Innnn!!!!!"

The Tripper entered the great truck; inside it, the super car turns to become a control cockpit for Richard.

Hydraulic cables, fitted with suctions attached automatically at Richard's limbs.

The Pilot then makes a ceremonial karate stance, along with his last transforming command.

"Daimos…Tranzer…Fight!!!"

The giant monster machine leap up from the cliff and in the skies and then, a great "mechamorphosis" occurs:

The Box-like structure of the truck opens up; revealing a giant Godaikin's body.

The lower part detracts, thus turning into huge robotic legs.

Giant red shoulders automatically pull out from the body.

These shoulders had red armored arms on each.

The arms extend outwards and the great Godaikin's body twirls around in a dream like movement.

The immense figure is no longer that of a truck but a of a lethal red, white and black giant cybernaut that soon opens up it's cockpit, to reveal a giant, human-like mug in light metallic-blue color.

The rest of the cockpit looks like a fancied headdress; the opened cockpit doors looking like face shields.

The giant armored warrior moves with uncanny agility, like a giant human being skilled in oriental martial arts.

It made a ritual karate-stance and an obligatory punch salute!

And with this, Richard screamed the Godaikin's name:

"DAIIIIIIIMMMMOOOOOOOOSSSSSS!"

Before the startled eyes of the Voltron Force, stands the mighty karate-ka Godaikin Daimos!


	45. Chapter 45

The great Godaikin stands before the four Voltron Lions.

Daimos is a lot taller than Laserion, yet shorter than Voltes V.

But his massive arms and legs had proven themselves absolutely lethal in super robot combat.

A gigantic armored karate-ka warrior in color code of gleaming red, silver and black, Daimos readied a stance, similar to that of Bruce Lee, before he execute an attack.

Just the same, the Voltron Lions studied the giant Godaikin's martial arts movements.

"Keith!" Lance called from his com-link. "Do you know anything about extreme oriental martial arts?"

Keith ignored Lance's inquiry and concentrate hard on the dexterous Godaikin before them.

"Team," he finally said, "If I give the signal, start pouncing on that giant robot!"

"Yeah…!" Hunk came in second, "…Like a pack of angry lions that we are!"

"Let's do it for the princess!" Pidge supplied. "This Daimos guy will be sorry he messed around with VOLTRON: Defender of the Universe!"

There was a pause from Keith…

Then, without warning, the Voltron commander gave the signal.

"Let's do it Voltron Force!"

Powerful servo motors whined as the mighty Voltron Lions legs begin to move swiftly like attacking cheetahs!

But Daimos seemed ready for any kind of attack; the giant warrior machine skillfully dodged the Voltron Lions assault.

Aside from dodging, Daimos unleashed rapid fire karate chops against a Voltron Lion that comes too close, with deadly accuracy.

"Daimos Kick!"

The immense robot fighter delivers a powerful, metal splitting kick that sends the Black Lion smashing against a nearby ravine.

Tons of loose rocks rained down on the dizzy Voltron Black Lion.

The Voltron Yellow Lion jumps and got hold of Daimos' back, only to be thrown ala judo-like, crashing at the waiting Voltron Green Lion with a sickening CLANG!

Then the great Godaikin Daimos starts to relax as it stood tall before the equally ferocious Voltron Lions.

Inside his Godaikin, Richard made a stalwart, karate stance.

"Listen to me, Voltron…" Richard starts to deliver his stern warning.

"Daimos will never allow your trampling of the Earth and its people."

The huge armor warrior jumped high into the air and landed with one magnificent foot on top of the ground and the other raised high above the clouds in martial-arts execution, only an agile human could possibly made.

"If you don't like what I just said…then you'll just answer to Daimos!"

But the Voltron Lions were not intimidated; the four massive metal lions shook the dust from their bodies and begin to circle around Daimos, like predators circling around a herd of sheep.

"I admit your giant defender's impressive…" Keith replies back.

"But I doubt it stand a chance against Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

"C'mon Keith," Lance impatiently pokes Keith. "Let's sick this bozo!"

"Yeah…" Pidge came in second. "..And rescue the Princess!"

"That goes for me too…" Hunk came in third.

Keith kept quiet for the moment…meditating…then suddenly…

"Alright team…Let's do it!"

The Voltron Force replies

"Let's go Voltron Force!"

Inside Daimos, Richard saw the almost blur images of the Voltron Lions as they start the attack.

With his zen-like trainings, Richard concentrates on what these invaders maybe planning next.

"Proton Missiles!"

Suddenly, a group of strange missiles fired from a three-tube device which magically appears at the front leg joint of the Voltron Red Lion.

Daimos dodge these missiles and sends a mighty karate chop at the neck of the Voltron Red Lion, sending it and its pilot crashing beside a cliff.

"Lance…Lance…are you alright?" Keith radioed Lance from his cockpit.

He was too busy from trying to contact Lance when a huge, armored foot came smashing at the side of the Black Lion, sending sparks of metal chips flying in all direction.

Kaplanggg!

The Voltron Black Lion came crashing at the bewildered Voltron Yellow Lion.

"Hunk…Keith…" Pidge radioed the two from his com-link.

But he receives no answer.

He then looks straight at the gigantic Daimos and snarled.

"Why you…You'll gonna get it!"

"Rocket Grenades!"

Pidge shouts high atop his lungs as he activates the spiked-ball like mini explosives, discharged from various parts of the Voltron Green Lion.

Daimos once again jumped into the air and released his own, deadly arsenal.

"Magnitou Blades!"

The karate-ka Godaikin released golden blades from its knees; these blades were thrown at the Voltron Green Lion's Rocket Grenades, making them blew up before they could reach their intended target. The sharp shrapnel rained down on the Voltron Green Lion's body upon impact with the Magnitou Blades.

Hunk and Keith had collected their wits, but they've just saw the Voltron Green Lion being hit by thousand shrapnel

"Pidge!...Little buddy!" Hunk exclaimed as he look out of the Voltron Yellow Lion's cockpit and seeing what happened to Pidge and the Voltron Green Lion.

"Darn you…you can't do this to my little buddy!"

"Hrrr!…Rotor Missiles!"

In a fit of anger, Hunk activates the Voltron Yellow Lion's rotating launcher that dispatches three small missiles at the front leg joints.

But the mighty Daimos is already up and producing his own set of weapons.

"Daimos Missiles!"

The side of Daimos' legs opens up and a large, nasty looking rocket came forth, blasting the Rotor Missiles in front of the Voltron Yellow Lion's face.

The impact sends the blasted Voltron Lion tumbling down on the dirt.

Keith immediately surveyed the surrounding area, only to see all three Voltron Lions down for the count.

Then he looked at his monitor to see the giant Godaikin Daimos starts to move towards him.

Back at the Space Dynamo, Edward watches the action on a huge monitor.

"By the looks of it…" he starts, "I say Richard does not need our help at all!"

"Yeah big brother that's it…" Joanna cheered lively at the screen. "Give those filthy aliens a taste of Daimos' karate powers!"

The mysterious girl looks at the monitor.

She was perplexed to see the Voltron Force being defeated once again.

"No!!!" This can't be…I must help them!"

The mysterious girl then started to run.

"Edward, the Girl!"

Joanna is about to take pursuit when Edward stops her.

"No Joanna…let the girl go…at least, I was right all along not to trust her…"

The girl ran as fast as she could towards the exit, and took a service jeep and sped off to the battle site.

Slowly, her memory starts to returns…and she remembered, she is Princess Allura, daughter of King Alfor and member of the Voltron Force.

With tears in her eyes, Princess Allura approached the remaining Voltron Black Lion.

"This must not be… Voltron must prevail…Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"


	46. Chapter 46

The great Voltron Black Lion starts to move backwards as the mighty Godaikin Daimos advances.

"I'm not gonna forgive your brazen invasion, alien beasts!"

Richard growls at Keith in his com-link.

"Iv'e dealt with dirty scum like you…I told to back-off when it comes to Earth but didja listen?!"

After that, Daimos delivered a deadly Godaikin kick that slammed hard at the side of the Voltron Black Lion's body, sending the leader Lion bouncing hard at the same ravine he was thrown at an hour ago.

Inside the Voltron Black Lion, Keith felt nausea.

Like the whole world is turning around him.

Intensified by the thought that the Voltron Force has been defeated once again, and he will never saw Princess Allura.

He begins to wretch and messed up the cockpit.

Suddenly, Keith saw a small light shines from behind Daimos, the light registered in his monitors.

He also picked up signals unmistakably coming from a Voltron Lion…

"I-It's the Blue Lion…Princess Allura!" Keith shouts with great joy!

Inside the rocketing Blue Lion, Pricness Allura wipes her tears as she joins in her team.

"I'm coming for you Voltron Force…"Water Blast!"

Suddenly, a mighty column of water jets out from the Voltron Blue Lion's mouth.

With his keen sense, Richard noticed the incoming presence of another Voltron Lion.

Quickly, he maneuvered Daimos out of the Water Blast's way.

Princess Allura continues to contrive her Voltron Blue Lion into Daimos when suddenly; a powerful blast of energy beam rocked the Voltron Blue Lion in a sickening shriek of popping metals.

Disoriented, the princess failed to knock down the Godaikin Daimos.

Richard knew who had helped him; a sleek, wide bodied Earth Defense craft flew over the site, soaring high in victory!

"The Gamma Fighter…Edward, Joanna, nice to see you guys!" Richard smiled as he spoke in his com-link.

"Watch out big brother," Joanna made a stern caution.

"That Voltron devil is now complete, they'll gonna volt-in any minute!"

"Rightly said Joanna," Edward supplied her.

"Only the most despicable would go around and imitate Voltes V!"

The other Voltron Lions begins to stand and shook up the dirt that covered their machines.

"The princess, she's here!" Pidge gratefully declares.

"C'mon Keith," Hunk called to Keith. "We can't afford another defeat, it's Voltron Time!"

Suddenly, the five mighty Voltron Lions starts to lift-off from the battle site.

In the skies, Keith announced the necessary steps in forming Voltron:

"Insert Keys…Mega thrusters are go…Let's form Voltron!"

The Voltron Lions assemble themselves in a star-like position.

"Form Feet and Legs, form arms and torso…And I'll form, the head!"

Flashes of fancy, laser lights seem to engulf the skies as the mighty Lion Force Voltron Forms and unleash…

Voltron: Defender of the Universe!

Now complete, Voltron lands back on the ground with a mighty stomp, standing before the powerful Godaikin karate-ka Daimos.

Keith snarling radioed to Richard.

"Now let see what your space kung-fu robot can do against Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

Richard studied the larger Godaikin before him.

The image looked menacing and he must not let his knowledge of martial arts skills cloud his judgement by underestimating an enemy.

"Keith, Look at that!" Hunk observes, "The Daimos robot punk suddenly went silent."

"Yeah…" Pidge came I second, "like his tongue went frozen when Voltron stood up against him!"

"Then this fight is already in the bag…" Lance concluded. "All we have to do is take the robot and his punk pilot under Galaxy Alliance apprehension."

Before the Voltron Force could barely activate Voltron, Daimos released a sudden gush of powerful flying kick, hitting the larger Godaikin at the chest and sending his great form slamming hard against a huge rock wall.

Daimos then performs an obligatory stance as Richard continues to scrutinize the rising opponent called Voltron: Defender of the Universe!


	47. Chapter 47

About four thousand volunteered warriors from Planet Pollux lines up before the inspecting Baron Hakone.

These warriors were formerly farmers, tins men and government workers, all propelled by a single, fanatical notion: Voltron Must Prevail!

In his great monitor, these warriors could see their beloved Voltron smashing hard against a rocky cliff; his massive form is filled by dust, gravel and scratches.

Behind him stands the mighty Godaikin Daimos, out to make another marital arts stance as it readies itself.

With the great multitude of Pollux warriors behind him, Baron Hakone studied the battle critically.

"Hmmm…It does not look good for Voltron." Baron Hakone said to the warriors.

"This universal defender of yours is just like a ten year old kid fighting a twenty one year old martial arts expert…We have to level the score a bit…"

Suddenly, his sentiments were answered: A transport beam immediately materialized from nowhere, it carried Paul the Imjad and Saint Aria of the Dagger.

"My all powerful perception detects your concerns, noble baron…"

The Imjad starts. "

…And I think I know how to level the score…"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Aria. "Oh great Imjad…"

The Imjad whirled around to face a large port window.

"Baron, tell the ship captain to set a course on the dark side of Jupiter…to the Pyramidion…The hide out of the Bhramins…

The evil baron smiled at the Imjad, he knows what the Imjad's next plan will be…

"With pleasure, great Imjad…With pleasure!"

Meanwhile, back at Camp Big Falcon, the Voltes Team and their Volt Machines were pushed to the limits by Dr. Hook's harsh and almost inhuman trainings:

A barrage of "heat seeking" missiles pursues the Volt Machines in incredible speed.

Inside the Volt Crewzer One, Steve maneuvers his machine straight at a rocky cliff so the pursuing heat seekers could knock out these instead of his machines rocketing after burners.

Mark inside his Volt Bomber Two charges his Volt Machine at one of Camp Big Falcon's logistic department.

The pursuing missiles hit the other missile reserves, sending some computerized armaments onto a flaming frenzy.

Suddenly, the Voltes Team flight monitors lits-up; Dr. Hook tries to communicate.

"Voltes Team you've done a good job…but for now return to base A.S.A.P…"

"What is it Dr. Hook?" Steve asks.

Dr. Hook made a deep sigh before he replies.

The Space Dynamo is under attack by Voltron and the Voltron Force …"

His words shocked the whole Voltes Team inside their Volt Machines.

"But that's impossible…" Mark commented loudly.

"Daimos could kick Voltron half way to the North Pole for all I care…"

Dr. Hook just shook his head.

"We can't afford any foul-ups Voltes Team…!"

Steve turns his words to the Voltes Team…

"Voltes Team, set a course to the Space Dynamo!"


	48. Chapter 48

The mighty Voltron staggers groggily like a drunk as it painfully tries to stand up and face the magnificent, karate-ka Godaikin Daimos.

Keith was breathing hard, trying to study Daimos' every move.

Daimos made a ready, karate-ka stance; his armor arms securing his steel chest.

Voltron roughly imitated the move, not really a master of such exotic fighting technique.

Suddenly, Voltron received a swift straight punch at the face. Daimos' punch is so fast, his fist left after images from the speed.

Before the magnificent Voltron could even hit the ground, another punch with the same blurring speed knock the side of his head; Keith was thrown against the side of the Voltron Black Lion like he was in a pin ball machine.

Unable to move from the initial attack, Voltron receives a series of quick punches so fast for the naked eye.

The rapid blows made some shrapnel flies in glowing glory.

This maneuver rendered Voltron in a balanced state; the momentum of the attack unable to make the defender of the universe to stand straight or slump down the forest floor.

Finally, Daimos delivered a powerful blow that made the larger Godaikin spin and embraced the face of the cliff.

Only then, Daimos begins to relax and backed a short distance away from Voltron.

Inside Voltron, the Voltron Force felt they were just been in a roller coaster ride straight to Hell.

"T-that martial arts monkey…" Hunk could only blurt out.

He could not talk because of continues retching inside his cockpit.

"Keith…" Princess Allura called. "We got to fight him with our weapons…Daimos had skills, even he's fighting with his bare, armored hands!"

Keith took a deep breath as he hears his team moaning and retching.

Then he starts to decide.

"O.K. Voltron Force, let's give 'em the old Voltron treatment!"

Outside, Voltron turns around and faced Daimos.

"Blazing Arrows!!!"

From Voltron Green Lion's mouth, forms a bow, but before it could fire the Blazing Arrows, Daimos attacked the Voltron Green Lion's mouth diagonally from bellow then upward, making the Blazing Arrows explode just bellow Lance's cockpit.

"Lance…Lance are you alright?" Keith inquired nervously. "Lance, come in...speak to me!"

Lance did speak to Keith: The tone of his voice a little dizzy.

"Keith….Green Lion's a little cooked up but I'm O.K."

Hunk was furious.

"I say let's show this oriental monkey what were made off Keith…"

"That goes for me too!" Pidge supplied.

"He better say his prayers that he just messed up with Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

Voltron Eye Beam!!!"

A powerful beam of light just came out of Voltron's eyes.

Daimos instinctively jumps out of the way and finding Voltron's blind side, Daimos gave the magnificent Voltron a 'harite' or Sumo Slap!

The delivery is so brutal it almost dislodged all the Voltron lions from the impact.

Voltron's great armored body flew into the air, but before it could touch the ground, another upper level kick was delivered by Daimos.

Voltron's body twirled five times before it hit solid ground.

Inside Daimos, Richard smiled as the massive form of Voltron starts to move.

This time, he opts to use Daimos' own weapons.

"Daimos Shaft"

The giant Godaikin karate-ka Daimos jumps high from the ground and deployed underneath his feet, two long spear-like shafts. The blades of the shafts are as large as the handles looking almost like "giant swords".

Keith was alarmed when he saw this, immediately he made Voltron stand up and counter with;

"Wing attack!"

Voltron took out his red wings and threw these like boomerangs at Daimos.

Daimos easily deflected the Wing Attack using his shaft.

The Wings slammed at nearby elevated dirt and returns back to Voltron.

Before Voltron could do another Wing Attack, Daimos already attached the blunt ends of his two weapons and turn it into a single weapon: A double edge staff.

Daimos charged at Voltron with a ferocious lunge and use his weapon to tear the defender of the Universe to shred.

Sparks of molten metal flew in all direction as Daimos' giant swords slice through Voltron's metal body.

"We can't move, Keith…" Lance snarled at his instrument "…The enemy's upon us!"

Keith tried to check all of his instruments which were shattered.

"Have to use the Cross beam…It's our only hope…"

Suddenly, Daimos jumps out from Voltron and re-positioned itself.

"Whiplash Strike"

A weapon that resembles a star-cross; there's a four bladed central disk and to it attached four whips with spikes on one end. Daimos held one of these whips and throws it at the target; Voltron's Royal Crest.

Seeing this, Keith desperately countered;

"Royal Shield Blast!!!"

Too late, Daimos' Whiplash Strike already damaged Voltron's Crest.

The sudden activation of the "Royal Shield blast" blew up Voltron's front chest, making him tumble on the dirt below.

The Godaikin Daimos grabbed Voltron's neck and gave the universal defender's face a powerful, violent slap.

"That is for invading planet Earth!" Richard hollers at Keith's radio.

Disoriented, Keith responded scantly.

"we're not invaders…were…"

Again, Daimos gave Voltron another violent slap.

The slap sends sparks of discarded metal plating from Voltron's mug.

"That is for killing those soldiers from the Earth International Defense base and for messing around with Daimos and Voltes V!"

Daimos is about to deliver another violent slap at Voltron's face when suddenly, Richard receives a message from space:

"Good Morning Richard Heartford…" The voice sounded like from Baron Hakone. "We would like to level the score here with Voltron, so we took your winged sweet heart as collateral."

There was silence, and then suddenly Richard heard the voice of her beloved…Princess Erika.

"Richard…oh Richard…"

Richard stands dumbfounded; he dropped the mighty Voltron down the ground with a loud CLANG!!!

"E-Erika?"

"Richard, don't let them use me…fight… FIGHT for Planet Earth."

But Richard's no longer focused in fighting Voltron; he was shocked to learn the despicable aliens took his beloved Erika as hostage.

Voltron's engine begins to whine in renewed strength.

The majestic Voltron could see Daimos being pre-occupied with something else…a chance to get even…a chance the Voltron Force must use!

Pidge snarled at Daimos…"Now's the chance to show this kung-fu punk that he just messed up with Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"


	49. Chapter 49

The great karate-ka Godaikin Daimos stands before Voltron: Defender of the Universe.

The smaller Godaikin and its pilot had readied himself to receive the chastisement that would come from planet Arus' mightiest fighter.

In reality, Daimos could easily fend off Voltron's attack, if it weren't for Baron Hakone's hostage taking of Princess Erika, Richard's intimate sweetheart.

"Voltron Eye Beam!"

Suddenly, a stream of deadly beam came out of Voltron's eyes.

It seared Daimos' chest with a sickening scream of bursting metal!

"Ahhhhhh!" Richard could only scream, he seems to feel the pain inflicted by Voltron's Eye beam.

"Big Brother!" Joanna could only cry on her com-link.

"Edward, turn this fighter around…Let's help Daimos!"

"Shut up Joanna!" Edward snarled at the young fighter. "Your brother's stand is an honorable one…Let him prove himself to all!"

Out side the Gamma fighter, both Edward and Joanna could hear Voltron's raging attack!

"Blazing Arrows"

A powerful barrage of laser arrows hits the standing Daimos square at its chest.

Great sparks of metal chips flew in all directions and the impact almost made the great karate-ka Godaikin fell off balance!

"The gook is still standing!" Lance observed on his monitor.

"C'mon Keith let's sick him real good!"

"Lion Head Attack!"

Suddenly, the heads of the Voltron Green and Voltron Red Voltron Lions detached themselves and attacked the waiting Daimos with the ferocities of thunder!

Like maddened torpedoes, these projectiles hit Daimos' chest and shoulder, making the huge Godaikin to go off balanced and slammed hard against the forest floor.

"Who's having the hard time now?" Pidge taunts at his com-link as his ship and Lance's ship re-attached them selves.

"Thought you had us in the bag eh?...Well start saying your prayers cause now you'll gonna answer to Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

Outside, Daimos slowly tries to stand, the giant robot's leg rotors began to whine in protest.

Soon the massive Godaikin fell down on his knees with a loud clang!

A depressing sight suggesting defeat before the Defender of the Universe!

"Look at that Keith," Lance points at his monitor. "The karate punk's kneeling down for dear life before Voltron!"

"Does he learn his lesson?" Princess Allura inquires with pseudo-innocence.

"You don't look so tough after all!" Hunk came in second. "C'mon Keith, let's give 'em more punishment!"

Keith looks at his monitor and speaks at Richard haughtily. "Any last words…you smelly punk!"

Richard's reply seems inaudible at first, but then he raised his voice a little for the Voltron Force to hear…

"I kneel down for Erika…for Erika's safety…not for you…not for your Voltron for your planet or for your so-called Galaxy Alliance!"

Slowly, the great Daimos stands erect in absolute defiance before the mighty Voltron.

"I defy you…I defy the things that you stand for-…You can all go to hell!"

Infuriated Keith released one of Voltron's greatest weapons!

"Wing Attack!"

Voltron immediately took out his wings and like a huge boomerang, flips this at the defiant Daimos!

The powerful wing attack hits Daimos in all four directions; a whirlwind of terrifying power, the Voltron Wing attack does not stop in its onslaught against the Godaikin enemy.

Richard was thrown inside his cockpit like he was blown by the most greatest of storms.

Edward and Joanna could only watch in horror as one of Earth's mightiest defender slumped hard on the nearly barren ground, then the massive body of Daimos being carried by a tornado made by Voltron's Wing Attack!

Out in space, Princess Erika could see what's happening on a large, monitor; she can only gasp in terror as she saw her beloved Richard in his Godaikin being thrown mercilessly into the cold, crunching sea.

"RICHARD!!!!" she called his name amidst tears in her eyes!

Back on Earth, Voltron stands triumphantly, facing the sea.

"Well team…another job well done!" Keith commented at the Voltron Force.

"Were not through yet, Keith"…Lance points at his monitor,

"We still have to level an enemy base located at this area!"

"Let's be more careful Keith…" Princess Allura warns her team. "The alien base is armed and dangerous."

"Aw, c'mon Princess," Pidge smirked. "Not as armed and dangerous as Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"


	50. Chapter 50

Professor Jourgan could not believe that Richard and his great Karate Ka Godaikin Daimos were destroyed and now being entombed under the sea.

He flicks the switch of his communication device many times but there's no response.

"Damn Com-link!" he cursed as beads of sweat forms around his brows.

"They never made 'em like they used to!"

Concerned, Mildred tried to calm the professor down.

"Professor…professor…we have to armed the Space Dynamo; Voltron and his legion is fast approaching the base!"

The usually jolly professor is now breathing hard in short pants; holding his emotions, he directed his com-link's frequencies at the Gamma Fighter and the sentries of the Space Dynamo.

"This is Professor Jourgan…" he starts, "Edward, Joanna, disengage the enemy and return to base...All ground battle units fortify your post, enemy is upon us at zero, point niner!"

Immediately, the military personnel of the Space Dynamo began to man large laser cannons.

Some even positioned themselves in strategic locations and aimed their weapons at the possible, enemy path!

The Gamma Fighter had cut off in their fight with the Godaikin Voltron, inside; Joanna continues to cry after her fallen big brother.

"Those murderers…"sniff"… they'll gonna pay!"

"I bet they'll be…" Edward replies. "But for now, well have to protect the base…Your brother's goin' to do the same if he's here…C'mon so his sacrifice won't be in vain!"

Inside the magnificent Godaikin Voltron, the Voltron Force flew with incredible speed pursuing the Gamma Fighter.

Keith knows that the little machine will lead them to Daimos' main base.

"Stay sharp team!" Keith warns his team mates…

"these aliens are bit sneaky and they're maybe leading us into a trap!"

"Well said Keith!" Lance confirmed Keith's concern by pointing at his monitor.

"And by the looks of it, I'd say we just pissed them off real good!"

The Voltron Force is welcomed by a great wall of missiles, projectiles and powerful laser bolts, coming from the sentries of the Space Dynamo.

The grand volleys of defensive weapons are mighty and relentless indeed, but they have no effect for the advancing Godaikin, Voltron: Defender of the Universe!

Inside the Space Dynamo, Professor Jourgan could see all his efforts are futile.

But he stood defiant!

"Put on the barrier!"

Outside the Space Dynamo; the small antenna wings began to spark…the sparks then produced a powerful electrical force field that many, hoped to repel the attacking Voltron…

The glowing energy shield may give the personnel inside the Space Dynamo some reassurance…

But resting behind their minds, Voltron is a powerful Godaikin, just like Voltes V and Daimos, and it will take more than a mere, flickering force field to repel these giant warriors!

Suddenly, a powerful explosion rocked the interiors of the Space Dynamo, like some wild demonic storm punching through the protective metals!

Both Professor Jourgan and Mildred were thrown from side to side like tossed rag dolls!

"Professor Jourgan!" Mildred finally cried out,

"The research section just exploded!"

She was about to stand when another blast rocked the besieged Space Dynamo!

Thousands of metal debris flew out in different directions; their sharp splinters cutting through flesh and bones of unfortunate technicians.

Outside, Voltron is punching through the Space Dynamo's defenses.

Powerful military tanks were blowing up in vast scales as they receive the missiles and projectiles fired from the advancing super robot Voltron, mighty Godaikin of planet Arus; Indestructible king of hundred beasts; the defender of the universe!

There seems no other way for the soldiers and technicians of the Space Dynamo but to surrender to the Voltron Force.

Still some of the soldiers of Space Dynamo are decided to fight to the bitter end!

"Keith…" Lance called Keith in his consoles, "Those Daimos people are getting the hardest hits…But they still don't seem to give up!"

"Their yellow bellied gooks that's for sure!" Hunk buts-in.

"Don't be surprised if you see them dead and cut their own guts rather than face defeat, that's the gook's code of honor ya know!"

Princess Allura shivers from such information.

"Then I despise such cultural code; face death rather than surrender?

That's a code for cowards; cowards who could not face the consequences of their actions…what a detestable, barbaric race these people are!"

"You said it right, princess!" Pidge supplies,

"They are uncivilized animals…not like Planet Pollux and Planet Arus…noble worlds protected by Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"


	51. Chapter 51

If we don't surrender to these aliens, we're all gonna die!" One of the Space Dynamo's surrendering soldiers' hollers back at his comrades.

Most of them started to drop their arms and raced towards the exits.

Then suddenly….

Bra-tat-tat-tat-tat!

A large gun rattles at the soldiers' exit.

The soldiers deferred from leaving the base; a floating hover seat came out of the haze and in its controls sits Dr. Hook!

"What kind of soldiers are you people," he shouted back at the Space Dynamo military personnel.

"Your duty is to defend the Dynamo!"

"B-but Dr. Hook…" one of them risked asking the seasoned Earth Defense Scientist. "We don't stand a chance against that rampaging Godaikin…"

"Hold on to your pants, men…" Dr. Hook replied.

"Voltes V and the Voltes Team is on their way to save the Space Dynamo and your dandy hides…now, where's Professor Jourgan?"

Outside, Voltron continues to use all of its majestic weapons against the Space Dynamo.

"Their base is in shambles, Keith!"

Lance announced with such enthusiasm.

"It won't be long now and this miserable base will be cosmic dust!"

"That'll give them some things to think about!"

Pidge replied.

"They'll have to face the fact that they kidnapped Princess Allura and fooled around with Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

"Still," Keith went in, "These people needs a fair trial back at the Galaxy Garrison…"

Keith's words are still unfinished when Voltron receives an almighty blast from his side, like the Godaikin was punched by some strong, malignant demon!

"Keith!" Princess Allura announces with a shimmering voice.

"My sensors detect a powerful surge of electro-magnetic energy!"

Hearing the word "Electro-Magnetic", Keith turns around with disgust carved in his emotions.

"Not them again!"

From out of the blue morning skies, the powerful Volt Machines bear their weapons down at Voltron.

"We meet again invader!" Steve announced at Keith.

"This time, Voltes V will make sure that you and your so-called Voltron Force be blasted out into oblivion!"

Keith and the Voltron Force knows how strong Voltes V is but still, he voiced out his defiance. "Be my guest, Stevie boy…Be my guest!"

Inside her Volt Lander Five, Jamie starts with:

"Those murderers, we can't let them get away from what they did to Richard!"

Big Bert came in second. "What do you say, Steve. Let's give these invaders a taste of Earth Defense Justice!"

In his cockpit, Steve nods in affirmation.

"Voltes Team…" He said. "Let's give them what they deserve!"

The huge mighty Voltron turns around to face the Volt Machines.

Sure enough, Voltron activated his most potent weapon.

"Form blazing sword!"

Meanwhile, the Volt Machines flies at incredible speed, like rogue lightning, and released their mighty weapons;

"Bomber Rings!"

"Freezer Heat Rays!"

"Panzer Knuckles!"

"Lander Missiles!"

"Sky Rockets!"

Voltron received a wild barrage of laser and projectile weapons from the raging Volt Machines in such blinding fury.

The magnificent Five Lion Godaikin uses its Blazing Sword to deflect the lethal projectiles thrown at them.

"Keith…" Princess Allura cautioned Keith.

"These Voltes V barbarians are ruthless…they will do everything to kill us all!"

"These kids are trained to kill and not to think!" Hunk replies to the Princess. "They want us dead that's for sure…!"

"You said it right, Big Guy!" Pidge replied back.

"These kids are blood thirsty savages…"

A Volt Bomber ring passed through Voltron's defenses and knocked the giant robot in a great blast that produced violent rings of shock waves.

Ka-Boooommmm!

Keith was quick enough to veer off Voltron inches away from the center blast.

"That does it…these upstarts will get their spanking from Voltron: Defender of the Universe…!"


	52. Chapter 52

From her cubicle prison, Princess Erika could only watch hopeless as the monitor displayed the fall of Daimos and her beloved Richard.

Her whole being was engulfed with emotion and because of this, she could feel her knees weakening, making her kneel down and then, she started to weep.

"Oh Richard…" she whispered to herself. "All of our hopes and dreams had gone to waste."

She stared at the monitor once again, and the rampaging figure of Voltron was replaced by images of the princess' time with Richard.

"Oh Richard…I love you…Please…please don't die…for the sake of Earth…for the sake of our love…"

Meanwhile, the pus-covered visage of Baron Hakone reflects at the same monitor where he could see Voltron being attacked ala hornets by the Volt Machines.

"Nice show…" He chuckled with glee. "Such entertainment…"

Suddenly, a loud, irritating alarm rings inside the whole ship. The Baron looks around for some answers.

"Great baron," a soldier from Planet Pollux informed him. "Here comes something new!"

"What?!" the baron replies with a question as he starts to look at the other monitor display: A magnificent looking, box-like starship is fast approaching and from the look of its red, white and blue paint scheme, the massive machine is or maybe carrying another Godaikin.

The splendid machine is called the Bio-Dragon; a large, powerfully armored transport of the potent Godaikin known as "Bioman."

"Now hear this alien!" a sturdy warning echoed through the communication units of the baron's ship. "This is Bio Red One, team leader of the Bio Team Biomic Soldiers!"

The warning made some of the crew scrambling for the ship's main weapons, while most of them opted for the emergency escape pod rockets.

"Hand over to us the Bhramin Princess and surrender to the Bio Team!"

Baron Hakone felt fear slowly rising from inside him but still, he stands in boldness

"Never!...she will remain in custody as long as I require!"

The Bio Team's reply was made in the form of successive energy blasts that shatters most of the baron's ship's upper hull; sending thousands of deadly debris, workmen and technicians from Planet Pollux, flying-off into deep space.

Mean while, Princess Erika smiled amidst the tears in her eyes; freedom is only a moment away.

But suddenly, she remembers Richard's death.

Her hopes fade quickly.

"There's no point for me to live with out Richard."

She told her self as once again, she slumped down the corner of her prison cubicle as the ship's personnel scamper from the wreckage to different safety zones.


	53. Chapter 53

A variety of laser volleys and projectiles hits most of the vital parts of Baron Hakone's starship.

Desperately, the Baron scrambles to look for the main force shield's switch.

"Hurry men, put on the barrier!"

The minute his men activated the main force shield switch, an unruly overload of displaced electrical surged exploded with the power of a rampaging dragon, obliterating most of the men, machines and other structures that gets in it's way.

Deadly shrapnel rained down at the workmen from Planet Pollux who are blown out by the tectonic shock wave that's pulling the great ship apart.

Baron Hakone tried to stand; his lungs gasping for air.

"The Imjad's ship had lost its defenses." He admits to himself.

"But the new enemy will never take me alive!"

He struggles in the thick miasma of burnt electrical components and human flesh, only to reach a certain hand-shaped button which he activated by pressing his own, bruised hand against it.

Outside, the great Bio-Dragon Space carrier begins to open its top portion; revealing a vast air pad where two, sleek yet massive red, white and black mega fighters are at berth.

"Bio-Jet one, Take Off!" announced its Biomic Pilot.

The glossy machine starts to move in a vertical take off.

The mega machine barely left its landing pad when another announcement echoed from the second Bio-Jet.

"Bio-Jet two, Take off!"

Sleek and ultra-modern looking these maybe, but the two magnificent Bio-Jets were actually 500 years old; powered by an enigmatic, stellar lattice entity known as the Bio Beam Particle, emitted by the Bio-Jets' Bioman configuration.

The same, Bio Beam Particle is responsible for the assembly of the Bio Team Biomic Soldiers who are now engaged in a search and rescue operation.

The Bio Jets blasts through a sea of floating debris from the Imjad's star cruiser and start firing.

"O.K. Bio Team…" Red One briefs his team mates.

"We're going to punch through the enemy hull and rescue Princess Erika!"

"Roger that, Team leader…" Blue Three nods in affirmation.

Suddenly, something caught the sensors of Bio Pink Five;

"Bio Team look...A large hangar is opening from the enemy starship's fore section!"

The great stellar ship's fore section slowly opens; throwing out most of its engineers, technicians and varied assembly of debris and discarded machineries into space, then out comes Saint Aria's creations: The Gekkas!

"Giant robots, Bio Team…" Bio Red One cautioned his team mates, "…And you know what this means?"

Bio Green Two nods in affirmation, like his team mates, his face is covered by a gleaming metal mask.

"Yes…Let's Bio-Integrate!"

Bio Red One replies also in affirmation, his movement is uncannily impersonal; automatic.

"Bio-integrate!"

Outside, Bio Jet One positioned itself before Bio Jet Two; two glossy black formations extend out of Bio Jet One while Bio Jet Two's front entered a cavity behind Bio Jet One.

The left and right boosters of Bio Jet Two, twists around 90 degrees then two tailfins from these parts folds out of sight.

These portions now look like giant legs.

Meanwhile, the extended formations from Bio Jet One protracts even further, looking like giant fore arms.

Finally, the front portion of Bio Jet One flips up and rests at the back, revealing a handsome looking gargantuan armored face, resembling a visor-wearing space warrior.

Inside his crumbling ship, Baron Hakone sluggishly moves and tried to view the outside from the large monitor.

He changed the monitor's frequency from the fighting Voltron and the Volt Machines, to the current enemy that's been attacking and destroying his vessel.

Suddenly, his eyes widen in terror; the monitor revealed another towering Godaikin hovering in shinny red, white and black armor.

The magnificent machine looks so impressive and it almost had the same height as the Ultra Electro Magnetic Machine Voltes V.

Weak from emotion, Princess Erika was able to stare at the huge monitor from her cubicle prison.

"Bioman…" she uttered audibly.


	54. Chapter 54

Thousands of grey, ugly looking giant robots known as the Gekkas began to charge at the great, raging Godaikin Bioman.

Piloted by zealot, over devoted people from Planet Pollux, the Gekkas released their own missiles and gigantic armored weapons and begin to pounce on the Godaikin Bioman that immediately countered with its own sets of powerful Godaikin Weapons.

"Bio Super Missiles!" Bio Red One commanded the bravura Godaikin.

Outside, the massive image of Bioman released a deadly rain of powerful missiles from its chest in rapid successions.

Kablammm!...kablammm!!! Kabooommmm!!!

The advancing Gekkas received the lethal rain of missiles and these riddled their metallic bodies with holes; their interiors were damaged clear of repair; their pilots' flesh mixed with the great conglomeration of ripped and torn electronic parts.

"Bio Flash!" Bio Red One released another command that the Godaikin Bioman obeys; the gigantic Godaikin unleashes powerful beams of Bio Electron lights that disintegrates incoming missiles and Gekka robots.

Inside the Imjad's ship, Baron Hakone stands transfixed before the great monitor; he saw how a single Godaikin polish off Gekka robots by the hundreds.

"I-it can't be…" he muttered helplessly. "It's impossible!"

Like massive metallic corpses, the Gekkas float away into space, as the great Godaikin Bioman continues to fight!

"Bio Shield!" Bio Red One gave another command and soon, the massive Godaikin's left arm glows in utter brilliance; the glow forms into a giant, circular form that solidifies into a massive, reflective chrome shield!

The Gekka robots resume their attack, giving no importance to the enemy's new weapon.

Soon, they realized the importance of such weapon as most of their missiles; projectiles and laser fire were deflected by the Bio Shield.

They also realized that such weapon could be used by their Godaikin nemesis in the most severe and fatal way as the majestic Bioman started to slap the ugly robots with the Bio Shield, sending the Gekkas smashing violently against the hull if the Imjad's ship.

Inside the attacked ship, Baron Hakone was thrown to corners; some of his hideous boils began to ooze out smelly yellowish pus.

The whole of the ship; his crew from planet Pollux are all in outrageous chaos.

Out side, the magnificent Godaikin Bioman took out his last and potent weapon.

"Super Laser!"

The great Godaikin turns around and produces a mighty giant Bio Sword that's being energized by sharp striking lightning that seems to originate from outer space. The sentient Biomic particles!

Like some off world swordsman, the great Godaikin Bioman charges at the oncoming Gekka Robots, slicing them as they're about to make contact with the stupendous Godaikin.

Inside his collapsing bridge, Baron Hakone could see in his flickering giant monitor the death of the great Gekkas squadron; inside each ugly robot, are the bodies of slain folks from Planet Pollux who dreamed to achieve greater glory as part of the endeavors of mighty Voltron.

Now, their carcasses littered that part of space, slain by the great ferocious Godaikin know as Bioman.

Soon, the only thing that was left between Princess Erika and her Biomic team rescuers is the lumbering Imjad ship.


	55. Chapter 55

"O.K. Team…" Bio Red One instructed his team, "let's ram that ship and rescue Princess Erika!"

The Bio Team immediately responds.

"Let's do it!"

Powerful turbo thrusters propelled the huge, magnificent Godaikin straight to the damaged enemy ship.

Baron Hakone could only watch in horror as the stupendous, Godaikin Bioman rammed mightily at his ship; sending a tremendous impact that rocked the great ship with a soul searing jolt.

Thousands of alien hardware and other mechanized components were blasted everywhere within the ship, sending these at the running multitudes that composes the great crew of the vessel.

Powerful laser defense guns bore down at the great Godaikin, launching all the lethal powers of their beams…but to no avail, the lasers bounced off harmlessly upon touching the Godaikin's armors.

The insides of the baron's ship were covered with thick haze; dangerous sparks from crushed electrical equipments are everywhere.

Baron Hakone tries to stand and surveys the surrounding chaos.

What he saw next after the miasma settles baffles the imagination; five, brightly colored, tightly uniformed armored soldiers stands before him.

Suddenly, they jumped from every direction as they introduce themselves:

"Red One!"

"Green Two!"

"Blue Three!"

"Yellow Four!"

"Pink Five!"

The five multi-colored rangers skillfully arranged themselves in such a way, the evil baron nervously barked orders for the remaining crew to take up arms and fight!

"Bio team Fight!" the team continues their acrobatic introduction as suddenly, the strange elaborate transistor markings in their helmets glows and dances.

"Super Biomic Soldiers Bioman!"

Their little acrobatic demonstration ends, Baron Hakone orders his crew to kill the gaudy, multi-colored intruders.

"Kill them…kill them all!"

The confrontation resulted into a frenzied skirmish; where the Bio Team uses all their Biomic skills to defeat their assailants!

"Fire Sword!"

Bio Red One took out a glittering chrome sword that suddenly turned in blazes.

He utilized this to slice at cat walk supports and other remaining vital navigational computer units, sending these blowing up in every strike.

"Green Boomerang!"

Bio Green Two released a powerful alien boomerang that

Carved through huge, industrial-type structures and let these collapses over other essential machineries.

"Electron Sword!"

Bio Blue Three jumps through the air and decapitates all working laser turrets that were rendered dangers to the Bio team.

Powerful shrapnel and other debris flies as the electron sword contacts tired steel.

"Bio Arrow!"

Gigantic reactor cases are the target of Bio Yellow Four's Bio Arrow; the arrow head blades cuts through the metallic encasements in lethal accuracy.

The great reactor cases bursts with the power of thermo-nuclear explosions.

"Super Electron Beam Light!"

Bio Pink Five flashes out a magnificent beam, sending a thick metallic wall bursting wide open. Behind this wall, is the ship's main control room. where Princess Erika's Cubicle cell was located

"Look Bio Team…" Bio Yellow Four announced at her team mates excitedly. "It's Princess Erika.

Wasting no time, the Bio Team took the Bhramin princess out of the cubicle cell and boards her immediately into the waiting Godaikin Bioman.

Inside their Godaikin, the Biomic soldiers activated their superb machine in full throttle.

"The Princess is safe…O.K. Team, let's take off!"

The great Godaikin left the dying starship and heads back to Planet Earth.

Inside the Imjad's ship, Baron Hakone was pinned down by a large metal beam that once supports the great, over hanging cat walk.

He was dirty, bruised and gasping for air!

He tried to move his arm but to no avail; larger chunks of discarded debris had buried it.

Suddenly, he heard a faint noise…no a sound, a melody sounding like music from a 1980 band "Tears for Fears"…"Everybody's wants to Rule the World."

Then from out of the haze, he could see the form of the Imjad approaching him; in his face, sketched lofty disdain.

"Oh please great Imjad…Help me…please!"

The Imjad steps onto the large metal beam, thus increasing its weight.

Baron Hakone coughs from the mass.

"You have served your purpose!" The Imjad said then suddenly, Baron Hakone's pus filled boils pops up.

Next, large finger-sized maggots began to squirm out of these boils and begin to eat his flesh.

"Nooo-Noooo!!!!"

From outside, the Bio Team could see the huge, alien starship blowing up into total abolition.

Its fiery display of destruction marked the end of Baron Hakone.

The Bio Team turns their sight from this scenario, to that of Planet Earth and safely returns Princess Erika to Planet Earth, to the Space Dynamo.


	56. Chapter 56

The Space Dynamo was saved by Dr. Hook and the Voltes Team from further destruction made by Voltron in his attacks.

Over heating reactors and massive power generator were balanced and override from critical levels to manageable points.

Dr. Hook continues to monitor the mighty Volt Machines engagement with Voltron: Defender of the Universe.

Everything seems well for the Voltes Team, but then he noticed Professor Jourgan, Mildred and the rest of the Space Dynamo crew lamenting quietly for Richard's death.

"I'm sorry Professor Jourgan," Dr. Hook said as he left the monitor and sat beside the down hearted Earth Defense professor.

"Richard was a brave young man…and all of us, people of the earth, owed our freedom from him and his Godaikin Daimos…"

"He was like a son to me…" Professor Jourgan finally speaks. "I took care of him when his father was killed by Prince Ulrich of the Bhramins…"

From a distant, Mildred finally broke into tears and soon, she was crying audibly.

Rotor, the token robot also expressed his sadness for Richard.

Suddenly, the com-link alarm rings and Dr. Hook returned over the console and took out a communiqué unit; "Dr. Hook here…"

"Dr. Hook…This is the Biomic Soldiers of Bioman!" the unseen speaker reports.

"We have just rescued Princess Erika from the custody of the enemy!"

Dr. Hook smiles in satisfaction and turns to Professor Jourgan.

"I repeat…" the Biomic soldiers continue with the announcement.

"We have just rescued Princess Erika from the custody of the enemy!"

Outside, the battle between the mighty Volt Machines and Voltron: Defender of the Universe rages on!

Crewzer missiles and Bomber rings were fired in rapid successions as the powerful Godaikin Voltron continues to block these deadly projectiles with the Voltron Blazing Sword.

"Don't these kids ever give up?..." Keith snarled as he controls his impressive machine to deflect and dodge the Volt Machines' projectiles.

"Keith," Lance called out to him in his com-link. "Slash at these punks so we can reposition our selves!"

Inside the rushing Volt Machines, the Voltes Team receives powerful incoming transmissions from the Biomic Soldiers.

"Steve, hear that?" Little Jon informs his big brother with delight, "They just rescued Princess Erika!"

"That's great team…" Steve replied with equal zest.

"Let's all wait for the Biomic Soldiers to arrive on Earth by guarding the Space Dynamo…that way we can protect the base at the same time wait for their arrival!"

The superb Volt Machines suddenly banked up, just before Voltron could swing the lethal Blazing Sword.

The mighty Voltron stood high and defiant beside a rocky cliff that juts sharply 40 meters above sea level.

"Keith…"Princess Allura informs the Voltron Force leader. "An alien announcement says that they have rescued this Princess Erika…"

Hearing this, Keith opened his com-link and set its frequency at the destroyed Imjad ship…but there's no reply.

Still, Keith continued to make contact.

As the stupendous Godaikin Voltron stands and his back on the cliff's edge, a strange glow illuminated that part of the sea; a powerful glow coming from re-activated Dymolight crystals.

Suddenly, from the depths of the ocean, the great majestic form of the Godaikin Daimos blasted through the sky in renewed strength and vitality!

The Voltron Force could do nothing but stare in awe and utter disbelief.

"Uh oh…" Lance finally remarked.

"What'll we gonna do now, Keith?"

The great Godaikin Daimos' metallic body maybe soaking wet and filled with scratches, but his noble warrior form remains.

Soon the Godaikin Daimos stands in the air, poised in a lethal karate stance before the bewildered Voltron: Defender of the Universe!


	57. Chapter 57

Everyone inside the Space Dynamo, even Dr. Hook stood speechless; the huge monitor displays the great Godaikin Daimos literally back from the dead.

Mean while in their incredible Volt Machines, the Voltes Team also bears witness to the return of Godaikin Daimos.

"Steve…Its Daimos…Richard is alive!"

Little Jon announced to his big brother.

"C'mon Steve, let's help Richard!"

"Yeah Steve…" Big Bert comes in second.

"Godaikin Daimos is pretty much beat up!"

But Steve only shook his head.

"No Voltes Team; let Daimos have this fight!"

The Five magnificent Volt Machines rocketed through the blue sky towards the Space Dynamo.

Leaving the noble Daimos squaring off once again with Voltron: Defender of the Universe!

"T-there's vengeance in this giant robot's eyes Keith…" Lance started to caution his leader.

"Remember we let his sweetheart kidnapped just to level the score!"

"What'll do now Keith?" Hunk came in second.

"We can't just stand here and watch what'll do next!"

"Keith…I'm afraid…"

Princess Allura announced as she shivers.

Using anger to hide his fear, Keith snarled back at the silently accusing Daimos.

"I'm not afraid of you…You karate-freak…Voltron will finish you off!"

"Yeah," Pidge supplies;

"You're the one who supposed to be shaking in fear because you've just messed around with Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

"C'Mon keith…" Hunk coaxed Keith.

"Let's finish him off for real!"

Keith straightened himself like some noble knight.

"O.K. Voltron Force, Let's sick him!"

Suddenly, like thunder, the superb Godaikin Voltron swings the majestic Blazing Sword to cut the uncanny Godaikin Daimos in half.

In their surprise, the Voltron Force realized that Daimos had already jumped high into the air.

Then unexpectedly, Voltron received a rapid series of kicks and hard punches from the karate-ka Godaikin in speedy sequences.

"Bammm…Bammm….Kablam…Kablammmmmm!!!!!"

Bright sparks of chipped armors flies in all direction in each powerful blow.

Dazed from the constant series of impacts, the mighty Voltron struggles to balance itself.

Another chance for the great Karate-ka Godaikin Daimos to administer another round of high impact punches that seared Voltron's mighty form.

"Bammm…Bammm…Bammm…Pow…Pow!!!!"

Again, the Voltron Force was subjected to varied hurly-burly inside their Voltron Lions.

"Keith!" Princess Allura half commands, half pleaded.

"Let's use the Blazing Sword at Daimos…it's our only hope!"

Keith tried his best to collect his wits and pushed the necessary controls to activate the Blazing sword.

But to his dismay, the karate-ka Godaikin Daimos had already kicked the head of the Voltron Green Lion who holds the prime weapon.

Voltron slammed hard on the stony ground with an atomic impact.

Braggang!!!!

From his still functioning monitor, Keith could see the Blazing Sword sailing away into the sea.

"Damn it…!"

Keith slammed hard at Godaikin Voltron's turbo accelerators to make the giant defender stand up on its feet.

But the karate-ka Godaikin Daimos is already pressing on; using powerful punches that hammer the great Voltron's face!

"Pow…Pow…Pow…Pangggg!!!!"

Suddenly, the powerful Godaikin Daimos delivered a stupendous blow at Voltron's torso; sending the defender of the universe crashing at nearby canyons in a soul searing shudder!

"Bragooooommmm!!!"

Inside his Godaikin, Richard watched as the mighty Voltron started to rise; electronic sparks from ripped-off wires and other damaged electronic conduits suddenly spurted out in all directions.

Desperately, Voltron released one of its powerful weapons.

"Electro-cross force!"

The powerful beam hits the rocks just beneath Daimos.

The giant Karate-ka Godaikin was able to launch itself into the air just before Voltron's Electro-cross Force hits its unintended mark.

"Now its time…" Richard utters to himself.

Then he began to cross his arms to his chest.

"Double Blizzard!!!"

As a finishing maneuver, the Godaikin Daimos uses super powerful fans from Daimos' chest to cause a windstorm that looks like two tornadoes.

This "storm" envelopes the great Godaikin Voltron in the wind and forces it up and down ripping the giant robot off from where it stands.

Inside their cockpits, the Voltron Force was subjected to high intense centrifuge, like they were all thrown in to a powerful washing machine!

"Keith…" Princess Allura cries out. "What's happening?"

"I…" Keith could not find the right words in the turmoil.

"I don't know….!"

Inside his great, karate-ka Godaikin Daimos, Richard aims to end the whole ceremony.

"Daimos Death Blow!"

The Double Blizzard left the Voltron Force inside their invincible Godaikin in a daze.

They're all not in the position to maneuver their machine…They were all paralyzed by nausea and centrifugal force…

"N-No matter what happens…" Keith barely utters the words to his team, "Voltron…still…defender…of…the…universe!"

The great karate-ka Godaikin Daimos flew straight up to intercept the falling Voltron.

And like a huge stake, the great Godaikin drove its powerful fist at the body of the falling defender of Arrus with a loud tremble!

"Baddadda-Booooommmmm!!!!!!"

The almighty impact blasted the magnificent Godaikin Voltron in five pieces; each Voltron Lion was dislodged from the stupendous collision and thrown back into the sea…

Victorious, the grand karate-ka Godaikin Daimos stands triumphantly hovering in the skies…

Only then did Richard felt relaxed.

Suddenly, his com-link unit blinked an alarm.

"Yes…this is Richard…"

"Richard!..." Professor Jourgan gleefully announced.

"Princess Erika is here with us!"

Richard's eyes widen with excitement.

"Erika…Oh Erika…"

He reactivated his com-link.

"…Professor Jourgan…I'm on my way!"


	58. Chapter 58

Still unconscious at first, but then Princess Erika slowly regained her consciousness and opened up her eyes; vaguely she could see a young man in white, armored uniform before her.

She reached out to touch his face.

"R-Richard?"

"Yes Erika, it's me Richard…" The young pilot replied.

Princess Erika's eyes opened wide…There before her stood Richard, the young pilot of the great Karate-ka Godaikin Daimos.

Both were speechless and both suddenly locked in warm embrace.

Joanna and Mildred were crying tears of joy and as for Edward; he slid off into one of the openings of the room and exists quietly.

The Voltes Team watched the two lovers then they find themselves giggling.

Jamie shed a tear for the two lovers and then considers her own predicament; being surrounded by immature male team mates.

On the other hand, Dr. Hook and Dr. Jourgan thanked the Biomic Soldiers for the rescue of Princess Erika.

"It's a pleasure fighting at the side of Justice…" Bio Red One replies as he shakes the hands of both Earth Defense Coordinators.

And soon, the Biomic Soldiers went back to their waiting Bio Jets and sped off into space.

Steve and the Voltes Team watches as the shiny Bio Jets disappears into the cloudy horizon.

"The Bio Team are gallant and dedicated galactic soldiers…" Big Bert commented with pride. "I'm more than just glad they were able to rescue Princess Erika from Voltron's lackeys."

"Yeah…" Mark came in second. "…and just look at the way Daimos beats the living crap out of that arrogant Voltron…Maybe the Voltron Force is soiling in their pants right now…eh?"

Then, the Voltes Team went near the cliff over looking the sea.

"I know you're still out there Voltron…" Steve whispered to himself.

"Rest assured Voltes V and the Voltes Team will always be ready as our planet's last recourse!"

Beneath the waves, a silent submarine just picked up the unconscious Voltron Force and the five Voltron Lions; the alien submarine entered an opening from a remote island base where the Stellar Ship Explorer is thoroughly repaired.

Koran closed his eyes in great frustration as he walked across the vessel's bridge.

Then, he muttered silently to himself, "Oh, when can the Voltron Force overcome this crisis!"

Suddenly, Koran's com-link gave a faint alarm; it was Field Commander Razz from the war factories of Planet Pollux.

"Dear Koran, we have gathered all visual battle records of Voltron Lion Force.

Most of the data contains archaic records of defeated ro-beasts that wield swords."

Koran nodded at the unseen speaker.

"Excellent, commence construction of a "Voltes V" test droid…insert all the possible attack and defense skills of Voltes V into that giant test droid, plus the maneuverings of the sword wielding ro-beasts data. I suggest that the Voltron Force, after recovery, must train them selves to battle and defeat this special enemy."


	59. Chapter 59

A lone medical transport skims the darkness of the tunnel carved by powerful earth movers provided by the Galaxy Alliance.

The medical transport went through a large medical station where several nurses and doctors from the alliance tended the defeated Voltron Force.

Koran stares back at the medical station with grim feelings; he never thought of seeing series of defeats for the Voltron Force.

It was frustrating and it dishonors the respectable house of King Alfor, not to mention, the series of defeats bring hopelessness to the people of Arus.

The Voltron Force was stripped-off of their Voltron uniforms and their bodies were covered by large medical blankets to warm them and for decency.

Large neuro scanners as well as other medical devices surround them as the doctors began to treat them from possible internal damages made by their fight against the Godaikin Daimos.

In her sleep…Princess Allura starts to twitch and moan, a nightmare of some sort suddenly entered her slumber;

She could see herself as a child running through the darkness of her old castle, flashes of lightning glares the dim passage as she scrambles to get away from something that pursues her.

Soon, she found a door and she felt great relief. She was about to open this door when suddenly, a large figure of a demon samurai blocks her path.

Her heart pounded faster, Princess Allura slowly inches herself away from the door.

Only to see the looming demon samurai being joined by a brightly glowing ghost that threatens her also.

Then a figure of a large demon wearing a karate-ka robe joined the two monsters blocking her path.

The demon samurai slowly neared her and when the lightning flash at its face, she could see the face of Voltes V.

Princess Allura cried as she felt her self being driven at the corner of the room.

Suddenly, five multi-colored lions starts to appear and charges at the looming gruesome trio and starts to attack.

At first, the child princess thought the lions had finished –off the three looming figures, but it turns out that the demon trio had special swords and knows some strange fighting moves and had beaten up the fighting lions.

And to her horror, the child princess could see the black lion being slashed by the demon samurai in a V-shaped strike!

The black lion fell dead and immediately, it blew up on contact with the ground.

Crying wildly, the child princess tried to claw her way through the thick stone corners, her fingernails bleeds as they scrape the large blocks.

The looming trio continues to approach her, now all of them wield special swords, ready to dice her to bits.

Suddenly, an enigmatic glow came from above.

A glow so vibrant so reassuring, so royal.

The little princess saw her father, King Alfor standing in front of the three armored demons.

He does not even move…he only stood there and stared at the three dark ones that slowly disintegrate into dust.

After that, the image of King Alfor turns to look at his little daughter.

He simply carried her and whispered.

"Be brave…little one…be brave…"

The little princess closed her eyes and when she opened them, she saw herself waking up and in a medical ward where Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Keith stares back at her with concern.

"Team…" Keith called back at the Voltron Force. "She's waking up!"

"I'm glad you're back, Princess..." Pidge greeted her excitedly. "I thought you're a goner!"

Keith neared her with concern. "You're under a comma for two days…We thought we'll loose you."

Tears suddenly came out of Princess Allura's eyes and hugged Keith tightly.

"Me too Keith…I thought we had it!"

Suddenly, Koran entered the room, his face seemed pleased.

"I have good news for the Voltron Force…"

The rest of the Voltron Force looks at Koran.

"What is it, Koran…?" Lance inquires.

"The Galaxy Alliance had provided us with a small warping transport were we can go back to our own universe." Koran informs the team. "I shall offer you Voltron Force with an R and R."

Pidge was enthusiastic. "Now I can go visit my brother Chip!"

Lance also smiled with pleasure. "With this kind of fighting, a guy really needs some vacation!"

"…And I know where to start!" Hunk came in second as he moves to pack some of his things.

Keith stayed quiet, and then he looked at Koran with such seriousness.

"I can't go into R and R, Koran…"

"Keith…"Princess Allura tries to sit on the recovery bed. "What are you saying?"

Koran stared back at Keith and seems to anticipate the answer from the Voltron Leader.

"That Voltes V dishonors Voltron and King Alfor…" Keith snapped angrily. "We can't let that happen and turn our backs from it…"

The other Voltron Force members look at Keith then at Koran.

Hunk considers his luggage and tosses these back into his room.

"Keith is right…" Hunk replies. "We can't just leave without finishing the job!"

Pidge stayed quiet for some time and then suddenly raised his head. "I'm not going anywhere without seeing Voltron pulverizing that no-good shnobot Voltes V!"

Lance just sits back and exhaled.

"Well. There goes R and R!"

Koran just nodded as reply for Lance.

Then he sat at the middle of the Voltron Force.

"Field Commander Razz had just created a "Voltes V test droid" fitted with some of the enemy's arsenals and functions."

The Voltron Force stood there speechless.

They realized how grave the situation aside from fighting and loosing in continuing sequence against Voltes V and the other Earth Godaikins, now they have to train themselves using a classified test droid that bears all resemblance of their current enemy.

"Plus old data from your battle records against sword wielding ro-beasts were uploaded into the "Voltes V test droid's" memory banks." Koran continued.

Keith looks around at his team mates and then, back at Koran.

"Koran, when will we start training?"

Koran took a deep breath. "As soon as you're ready Voltron Force, as soon as you're ready!"


	60. Chapter 60

The great skies of Earth welcomes five strange looking Earth defense machines hovering through the clouds; at first glance, the five machines' looks similar to that of the Volt Machines of Voltes V with their color code of red, white, chrome and dark blue parts but in truth this group of machines are different altogether.

They are Godaikin machines called the Combattler Battle Machines.

Five powerful battle vehicles as large as the Volt Machine V's.

Just like the Volt Machines, the ferocious Battle Machines were powered by intense super electro-magnetic energy, piloted by a group of highly skilled Earth defense team called "The Battle Team."

The Battle Machines lines up to the task of patrolling the skies for possible Voltron activities and just like the Volt Machines of Voltes V, the Combattler Battle Machines had designated vehicle names:

The Combattler Battle Jet, a sleek and gleaming red armored space fighter soars ever majestically through the air, joined by the heavy image of the Combattler Battle Clasher, a profoundly armored space vehicle.

Behind these is the Combattler Battle Marine, a gleaming dark blue and chrome aerial submarine machine that carries the Combattler Battle Tank; powerful dark blue war pod fitted with missile launchers and other hidden arsenals.

Last but not least is the Combattler Battle Craft (Battle Kulaft); a sleek blue and white conveyance armed to the tilt!

Youthful Glen Hyouma, leader of the Battle Team and pilot of the Battle Jet checked some of his scanners that scan the small islands just beneath his patrolling team.

"Dr. Yotsuya's report bears the range similar to the latitude and longitudes of these islands." Glen announces at his team as he switch his machine to auto pilot.

Jason Naniwa, second in command of the group studies Glen's observations casually.

Being the pilot of the Battler Clasher, Jason sometimes seems too over confident even to consider hidden on coming threats. "We might as well look for the giant armored pussycat down among those islands…"

Bob Nishikawa pilot of the Battle Tank carefully adjusted his consoles for a possible island search and investigation. "I agree with him Glen." He voiced out.

"Who knows, we may even find some enemy war factory hidden among these mountains."

Stephanie Nambara, the young female member of the Battle Team and pilot of the Battle Marine came in second.

She looked calm and lovely as Jamie. "We can even make an all out search at the surrounding islands if we can't find any Voltron activity in this one."

Kevin Kosuke is the youngest member of the Battle Team, pilot of the Battle Craft agrees with Stephanie. "Sure thing so we can have some action."

He winced as he re-adjusts his sitting position. "My butt's been killing me for sitting in the same spot for about four hours now!"

In his cockpit, Glen smiles and nodded. "O.K. Battle Team, let's hunt some lions!"

In unison, the Battle Team activated their ship's stealth mode and proceeded towards the island in question.

Out in the blue skies, the Combattler Battle Machines turns around and gracefully skims the surface of the ocean, into the thickets of the island's jungles.

Gaudy birds and other exotic fowls start to scream and fly-off as the giant Combattler Battle Machines passes by; the Battle Marine releases the heavy looking Battle Tank on to the ground before the Battle Marine dives into a nearby bay.

The Battle Craft with its drills began to plunge itself underground as the Battle Jet and Battle Clasher patrol the higher atmosphere.

Somewhere in another part of the island, another looming giant figure scares the island birds away.

The gigantic figure moves with caution, studying possible obstacles, natural and other wise.

Out in the clearing, the image looked like the Godaikin Voltes V searching for its opponent.

Suddenly, from out of the jungle's thickness, five gleaming Voltron Lions began to pounce at the looming giant target.

Inside his cockpit, Keith studies the huge Voltes V training droid before him.

"It doesn't move like Voltes V, Koran…" he informs Koran who is busy monitoring the five Voltron Lions from the almost repaired Stellar Ship Explorer from a neighboring island hide out. "…It should move like some living giant person, not like some clunky old…"

A powerful barrage of laser bolts hit the Voltron Black Lion.

The impact sends the leader lion crashing on some boulders just beside a cliff.

The Voltron Red Lion produces a "red dagger" from its mouth and began slashing at the giant Voltes V-like training droid.

Sparks of molten metal flies around in every direction as the Voltron Dagger came in contact and scratches its metal surface.

But the Voltes V training droid slams its armored forearms against the attacking Voltron Lion; throwing the armored beast aside like some discarded toy.

In his Voltron Green Lion, Pidge felt the adrenalin rushes as he aims his target at the Voltes V training droid.

"I'm going to destroy you Voltes V!"

The Voltron Green Lion released several missiles that almost hit their target.

The Voltes V training droid somersaulted into the air and when it lands, releases a barrage of laser fire.

The laser fire hits the Voltron Blue Lion at its side, Princess Allura felt herself being flunked around violently.

"Keith…" she announced. "I think we need another strategy."

Lance made his Voltron Red Lion fly in high speed and slammed it self hard against the Voltes V test droid's back, sending the gargantuan training machine slamming hard against the rock floor.

Braggang!!!

"That's for the Princess!" Lance jeered in his cockpit.

Suddenly, a mighty length of chain came wrapping itself around the Voltron Green Lion.

Lance realized that the Voltes V test droid is already on its feet and threw a chain rocket at his lion.

The Voltes V test droid began slamming the Voltron Green Lion violently at a nearby mountain side.

Lance could not move, like his body's being glued at his seat.

The Voltron Yellow Lion jumped high and landed behind the Voltes V test droid.

The metallic paws starts to scratch and dig in behind the test enemy.

The Voltes V test droid went off balanced; toppling hard down the dirt with aloud shudder.

Braggannggg!!

Then, the five Voltron Lions stood triumphantly behind its back.

"That thing does not move or fight like Voltes V at all…" Keith voiced out his criticisms.

"There's only one thing they made right though…the thing emits powerful electro magnetic energy…"

Keith saw Koran's expressions change in the monitor.

"But Keith," Koran said with puzzlement.

"The test droid does not need electro magnetic emissions…there is no …"

Suddenly, out of the thickets, five gleaming Earth defense machines began to burst out before the surprised Voltron Force.

The Combattler V Battle Machines!

"So!" Glen hollers from his cockpit. at the Voltron Black Lion, "You can't beat Voltes V so you guys settle for test dummies?"

"C'mon Glen…" Jason taunts the Battle Team leader. "Let's waste these bozos!"

"Yeah…" Bob came in second. "Let's show these invaders what Combattler V can do!"

In his cockpit, Keith turns around and scans the surrounding area;

Another Godaikin enemy…

The Voltron Lions were surrounded by hovering combat-ready Combattler V Battle Machines!


	61. Chapter 61

A dozen battle missiles from the Combattler Battle Jet hit the metallic hide of the Voltron Black Lion in brisk sequences.

Baddada-boom!

In his cockpit, Glen Hyoma leader of the Battle Team maneuvers his deadly conveyance in a playful yet threatening pace checking every move of Keith's Voltron Black Lion.

The Voltron Blue Lion charges at the Combattler Battle Marine with all its maximum speed, only to receive a great discharge of bombs, salvo after salvo.

Braggammm-Badoom!!!

Pidge in his Voltron Green Lion aimed his sights directly underneath Kevin's Combattler Battle Craft.

"I have my sights on you…" He snarled as he adjusts his targeting sights. "…You interloper!"

The Combattler Battle Craft receives a barrage of missiles from the Voltron Green Lion.

Kevin instinctively adjusts his machines' stabilizing units as the great craft plunges down a clearing of palm trees.

"Is that all you can give?" Kevin teases Pidge as he prepares to execute a swooping dive at the Voltron Green Lion.

"Well now, eat this!"

The great Combattler Battle Craft retracts two drill-like missiles before its front part slams hard against the body of the standing Voltron Green Lion. Automatically, the drill-like missiles activated; sending sparks upon contact against the Voltron Green Lion's body.

The drill produced a series of loud, screeching noise that made Pidge inside his cockpit yell hard and instinctively, he tried to cover his ears. (Even as he wears his helmet.)

The drill missiles were released and send of a crescendo of devastating explosions.

Brogoooommmm!!!!

Dazed but not out, Keith receives a call from his com-link; it was Hunk!

"We can't just let these upstarts ruin our training session…"

"You're right Hunk…" Keith replies. "They'll pay dearly to Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

"Were with you Keith…" Princess Allura replies. "Let's go Voltron Force!"

Suddenly, the Voltron Lions disengage fighting with the Combattler Battle Machines and starts with the ancient rituals of long ago:

(Ta-dah-ta-dah…dat-ta-dah…

Ta-dah-ta-dah…dat-ta-dah…)

"Insert keys, mega thrusters activated, turbo thrusters are go…"

"Let's form Voltron…!

Form feet and Legs…Form arms and Body….

And I'll form the Head!...

The magnificent form of the great Godaikin Voltron flashes before the waiting squadron of Combattler Battle Machines.

Glen in his Battle Jet made a loud guffaw after seeing the defender of Arus standing in front of them.

"That huge giant thing looked like a multi-colored circus clown!"

"Yeah…" Kevin in the Battle Craft smartly replied to Glen's observations. "I just can't believe those aliens go around riding that?" He then slumped back into his seat, feeling sorry for the Voltron Force. "sheesh!"

"Better them than us…" Jason in the Battle Clasher came in second…"As far as I'm concerned, Combattler V had red and blue color scheme just like Superman!"

"…And that's what Combattler V is…" Bob in the Battle Tank joins in. "The Superman of Robots!"

"O.K. Glen…"Stephanie in the Battle Marine smartly buts in. "Let's "combine"!"

Glen smiled secretly after hearing Stephanie's voice.

"O.K. team…let's Combine!"

The five roaring Combattler V battle Machines soared like eagles through the breezy air and positions to "combine".

The Combattler Battle Jet releases a powerful stream of super-electro magnetic energy that connects with the other Battle Machines.

Then the Combattler Battle Crasher pushed itself through the rear section of the Battle Jet.

The non-flying Combattler Battle Tank is reeled up by the intense super electro magnetic energy to push itself through the Battle Crasher and then, the Combattler Battle Marine came next, inserting itself through a cavity behind the Battle Tank.

The Combattler Battle Craft came in last by dividing itself into two halves that connects into a slot found beneath the two sides of the now legs-like Battle Marine.

The grand combination of giant Battle Machines forms the great Godaikin Combattler V that rights itself in mid air and stood face to face before Voltron: Defender of the Universe!

"Combattler Veeeee!"

The giant super machine made an obligatory salute by punching straight up into the air as a form of defiance.

Keith and the rest of the Voltron Force could not believe their eyes because they seem to be seeing Voltes V's twin brother.

"So that's Combattler V…" Pidge voiced out. "That thing looks just like Voltes V!"

"Keith…" Princess Allura. Comes in second, "I suggest extreme caution…"

Keith stared directly at his monitor, displaying the huge shinning blue, red, silver armored Godaikin before them. "I had enough of Voltes V's…let see what this bozo can do!"

"Electro-Cross Force!"

Suddenly, a powerful cross-beam came out of Voltron's crest and aimed at Combattler V's chest.

Immediately, Glen countered with:

"Combattler Gatling Missiles!"

The giant Godaikin Combattler V released a series of atomic missiles from its fingers; blasting Voltron's Electro-cross force out of range.

Glen smiled to himself. "Now this is interesting…"

Like some adroit oriental dancer, the uber-sized Godaikin Warrior somersaulted into the air, its mega-massive foot giving Voltron, a powerful earth shattering kick in the face!

Braggg-gang!!!

When the giant machine landed, it wastes no time dispersing some of its most deadly arsenals.

"V-Laser!"

From the top of Combattler V's headgear, a fiery V-shaped laser hits Voltron squarely at the crest on his chest.

The impact of the laser V sends the gigantic warrior of Arus crashing on top of the downed Voltes V training droid.

The jolting shock seemed to re-activate the downed training droid and automatically made it move; to punch the face of Voltron in a powerful blast that can render any highly trained pilot, senseless!

Ka-Blangggg!

Dazed and utterly confused, the Voltron Force tried their best to recover from the sudden shock; only to receive another jolt of pure violence from the Voltes V training droid.

"Damn it!" Keith could only utter. "The enemy and the training droid are pouncing almighty strikes at Voltron and the Voltron Force!"

"We got to reach Koran or Field Commander Razz about this!" Hunk pleaded to Keith.

"…or else were goners!"

Voltron turns around and gave the mighty Combattler V a taste of Voltron power.

"Voltron Kick!"

The Voltron Lion Kick hit's the giant Combattler V in the midsection, sending the mighty electro-magnetic champion crashing hard against rocks and dirt.

The action served its purpose; Combattler V being downed will give Voltron enough time to re-position itself.

But as the great Godaikin turns around to scantly scout the surrounding area, a hurricane-like blow sends the Godaikin crashing against rows of boulders at the side of a rocky mountain.

Crrrrasssshhhhh!

The Voltes V training droid stood in a lethal fighting stance.

Inside his Combattler Battle Jet Cockpit, Glen studies his console readings before re activating his giant Godaikin.

"That training droid's moving by its programming!" he announced at the Battle Team. "It's attacking Voltron as well!"

"We'll have to contact the Nambarra Connection and Camp Big Falcon…" Jason replies. "They'll be apprehending Voltron in no time!"

Glen smiled secretly.

"I have a better Idea…" Glen said as he clutches at his flight sticks so hard. "…Why don't we clobber this giant pussycat first before handling it to the authorities?"

"Sure thing, Glen…" Bob agrees. "We can even test how powerful Combattler V is!"

Outside, Combattler V suddenly jumps high and landed feet first on the ground creating a mild earthquake!

"Bra-goooom!

Voltron and the Voltron Force gradually recovers from the training droid's blows, noticed that the giant enemy Godaikin stands like an all-mighty fighter before them.

"That big show –off!" Keith snarled under his breath.

"Voltron Eyebeam!"

From Voltron's eyes a powerful beam of energy blasted Combattler V's chest, sending the red, silver and blue Godaikin tumbling down the hard stony ground with a cataclysmic shudder!

Braga-Booom!

"We got e'm Keith…" Pidge celebrates wildly inside his cock pit. "We put that blasted thing on ice!"

"Yeah…" Keith replies. "…And we're gonna dice it to pieces!"

Unknowingly, the giant Voltes V training droid silently went behind Voltron when it was preoccupied with Combattler V.

Immediately, the training droid slammed two of its fists violently at Voltron's back; sending the massive robotic conveyance sprawling down the dirt floor.

Coincidently, Combattler V is already standing before Voltron could raise itself and come face to face once again.

"Chodenji Yo-Yo!"

Two powerfully charged electro-magnetic yo-yo suddenly materialized at the red, blue and silver colored Godaikin.

Immediately, Combattler V aimed these and utilized both weapons' extreme lethal powers at Voltron.

Ka-Blang…Ka-booom!!!!

The Chodenji yo-yo hit their mark; one at Voltron's side, sending off molten sparks of angry metal.

The other one twirls around Voltron's neck in a deadly neck-cutting constriction!

Instinctively, Voltron grabbed the high tensile Chodenji Yo-yo's wire trying to pull these off from its neck.

Inside Voltron's head, Keith seem to feel what Voltron feels as inch by inch, the Chodenji Yo-yo's wire penetrates the thick, armor hide of Voltron's neck.

"There's got to be a way of getting out of this jam…" Keith can only mutter to himself.

"That giant Yo-yo's wire is cutting through Voltron's neck…One false move and Voltron would be decapitated!"

On Combattler V's side, Glen continues to coax Keith in his com-link.

"This is what you get from hitting off with Planet Earth smelly alien beasts!" He intensifies the pressures from the computerized hydraulics that made Combattler V's arms move.

"Anytime, the Chodenji Yo-yo's wire will cut Voltron's head and we will be singing V…V…V…Victory!"


	62. Chapter 62

The tensile sharp wire of the Chodenji yo-yo begins to cut through Voltron's neck of thick armors.

Keith and the Voltron Force seemed in a jam but suddenly, an idea sparks up inside Keith's mind.

"Yeah…" He smiled in relief. "Why didn't I've thought of that earlier?"

Outside, Voltron Red Lion let's go of the tight Chodenji wire and from its mouth, a Voltron Red Dagger materialized out of nowhere.

Instantly, Voltron swings this weapon against the Chodenji Yo-yo's wire and bursting with a spark, Voltron was free.

The Battle Team inside the great Godaikin Combattler V was shocked to realize that Voltron was out of their constricting Chodenji Yo-yo's grip that easily.

"You punks never learn do you?" Keith snarled at Glen from his monitor. "You guys better say your prayers because here comes Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

Before the mighty Combattler V could move, Voltron and the Voltron Force bents all of their frustrations at the enemy by delivering powerful blows and punches, enough to shatter mountains!

Bragammm, Bragooommmm!

And if that still not enough, Voltron threw itself into the air and released one of its powerful weapons;

"Voltron Wing attack!"

Immediately, Voltron took out his red wings and like a boomerang, the magnificent Godaikin hurled this towards the still struggling Combattler V!

Barely recovering from the series of powerful successive punches, Combattler V staggers to avoid the Wing Attack without success!

Ka-Banggggg!...Ka-Booommm!

The Battle Team was dazed to the point of nauseam; as the powerful razor sharp Wing Attack razed Combattler V's body!

Inside his Combattler Battle Jet, Glen Hyoma studies the situations frantically through his control consoles.

They reveal to him the extensive damages the great Combattler V received.

"My God…" Glen exclaimed to himself. "Both left and right exterior armors of Combattler V's heavily damaged!"

Jason replied via com-link.

"Glen, parts of the left and right arms was torn away!"

Then, Jason paused as he studied his own consoles.

"I'm afraid we have to go back to the Nambarra Connection for repairs!"

"What do you think, Glen…" Bob came in second.

Before Glen could reply, a powerful blast of incredible heat energy suddenly threw the Godaikin Combattler V and made it slam hard against a rocky cliff.

Voltron seized the moment and grabbed the shoulders of the slumping blue and red Godaikin enemy using the jaws of both Yellow and Blue Voltron Lions that acted as its feet.

Then, Voltron flew up, up and up into the cold stratosphere carrying the limping form of Combattler V.

"I still say…" Keith's turn to coax Glen and the Battle Team via com-link; "…that Voltron is still and always will be the King of Super Robots!"

And after this, Keith pushed much of Voltron's controls, activating the great Godaikin's turbo-engines almost to the point of bursting!

Slowly but surely, Voltron twirls around, still carrying the huge form of Combattler V, subjecting it into a powerful centrifugal force.

Inside the great Combattler V Godaikin, the Battle Team was treated into a twirling frenzy that pinned them at the sides of their cockpit…

"Glen…Glen…" Stephanie was crying. "I…can't move!"

Glen like the rest of the Battle Team was pinned to his cockpit's wall by the terrifying centrifuge made by Voltron.

He tried to inch his hand and push a lever that will trigger one of Combattler V's weapon, the Electro-Magnetic Lancers.

"Just a little more…" Glen told himself.

"Funny…but we should be somewhat immune to the centrifugal force were having…since Combattler V is known to make the maneuver super spinner and…"

Glen was able to push the lever activating the Electro-Magnetic Lancers but it was too late: Voltron suddenly released the Godaikin before it could drive the extremely sharp lancers under Voltron's feet.

Combattler V was hurled straight down Terra Firma; crashing through the thick vegetations and jungles that cover half of the training island with an almighty thud!

Ba-Gannnnnnggggg!!!!!!

Keith watched the crashing Combattler V with delight; at least, he can compensate himself watching a similar image of Voltes V hitting the dirt.

Suddenly, a barrage of powerful missiles hit Voltron from behind.

The giant defender of the universe swings around to see the massive Voltes V test droid twirling a large rocket attached to large chains used for ship's anchors.

"O.K. Voltron Force…" Keith announces to his team mates. "It's slicing and dicing time!"

From the mouth of the Voltron Green Lion comes out a beam that turns into Voltron's weapon of choice!

"Form Blazing Sword!"

As Voltron starts to raise the great sword, the Voltes V training droid was able to throw the chained missile and blowing up at Voltron's face; sending the majestic giant robot slamming hard against the rocky ground after delivering the giant sword against the chest of the Voltes V training droid that blew up to kingdom come.

Bragga Boooooom!!!!

Inside the downed Combattler V, Glen moved slowly and painfully, trying to make contact with the rest of the Battle Team.

He looked around and saw the interiors of his ship in shambles.

He felt something painful on his forehead and noticed his arms being pinned down by larger pieces of dislodged machineries.

"Damn it!..." He cursed under his breath, "…We've been trashed!"

Glen continues to haul himself out of the wreckage but only to find his struggling, totally useless as his left arm could not move from the heavy pieces of machineries that buries it.

In his last once of strength, Glen tried to pull his body out by wedging his legs like a lever against the console panels; his left arm were torn off from its socket, it was just a cybernetic arm yet the pain from the frayed rivets made him scream like an animal.

"Noooooooaaaahhhhh!!!!"

Glen slumped hard on his console, trying to banish the pain caused by his severed arm…then suddenly, his communication panel automatically activates and soon the worrying visage of Professor Yotsuya is seen on the screen.

"Battle Team…Glen, come in!"

Glen crawled painfully to report to their coordinator.

He pushed several reply buttons from the still functioning part of the Combattler Battle Jet's console and gave their current positions.

Meanwhile, Voltron slowly rises; the Godaikin's face is all burned up and shattered from the impact made by the chained missile thrown at them by the defunct Voltes V training droid.

Unlike Glen Hyoma however, Keith is a bit healthier and his instruments were very functional. "Now's the time…" Keith snarled with relish, "…To send that Voltes V twin to the after life!"

Voltron walked through the jungles, his lion feet smashing at the pile of machineries which had been the Voltes V training droid.

Inside her Voltron Lion, Princess Allura had just collected her wits and activated her communication links to the leader Voltron Black Lion.

"Keith…" She warns Keith. "… Be very careful or the enemy may just suddenly bounce back to life!"

Keith considers her words silently and let Voltron clutch the Blazing Sword ever tighter.

Back to the Combattler Team; Glen was able to kick open the Battle Jet's cockpit canopy.

But as he was about to exit his downed conveyance, the looming form of Voltron made him change his mind.

"God damn you Voltron!" he hollers out at the enemy, just before he could squeeze back inside the safety of his cockpit.. "There's got to be a way to defeat this invader…" he muttered to himself.

But as he was about to search frantically for some still functioning panels on his console, his com-link lights up revealing the other members of the Battle Team showing Glen that they're still alright. …all except one: Stephanie Nambara .

Glen suddenly remembers that Stephanie, young and lovely Stephanie has a heart condition.

Frantically, he adjusted his Battle Jets' monitor scanners to that of the Battle Marine's where he could see Stephanie breathing hard and clutching her breasts.

"Stephanie…" Glen called her frantically. "…Be calm Stephanie…be calm…"

In her ship, Stephanie took a lungful of air and starts to breathe calmly.

"I'm trying Glen…I'm…"

She was suddenly in shock when she saw the looming image of Voltron swinging the great Blazing Sword in fury rather in calculation, missing the slumped form of Combattler V in a hairs breath.

Still, the impact made by the Blazing Sword is enough to cause a great shudder that made all of the Battle Team rock violently against their seats and control consoles.

Ba-Vooom!!!

Hopelessness enshrouding him, Glen's mind begins to wonder if he would escape from his Battle Jet and wait for reinforcements or stay inside his machine to the bitter end when suddenly, Professor Yotsuya called once again.

"Glen…" he starts instructing in a more sober way than usual. "…tell the rest of the Battle Team to tear up the left panel portion of their cockpit…yours too as well."

He took a swig with the bottle he was holding as he talks to the team via com-link.

"The torn panel hides an emergency, electro-magnetic generator I've put there for such an occasion."

Glen looks out to his cockpit canopy, seeing Voltron continues to wave the deadly Blazing Sword at them.

Then he re-connects the frequencies of his com-link to those of the Battle Team.

"O.K.Team, you heard him…peel off the floor panel of your machines…Hurry!"

Most of the Battle Team members were strong enough to open up the heavy metal flooring of their ships.

Stephanie, even with her condition was able to peel off a portion of her craft's metal flooring half way.

"Good work Battle Team…" Professor Yotsuya continues. "Now push the large, yellow button built-in that generator!"

"I get it…" Kevin buts in. "…That button is an auxiliary energy activation switch!"

"You're loosing time, Battle Team…" Professor Yotsuya cuts Kevin's words. "Switch that damn button so Combattler V can operate and escape possible death!"

Without too much word, the Battle Team did just that and suddenly, every control panel and console inside Combattler V lights up and vigorously generated a powerful blast of electro-magnetic energy.

Inside the standing Voltron, the Voltron Force could see the great Godaikin Combattler V glowing in an almighty solar-like way.

"What in blazes…" Keith could not finished his words as suddenly, Voltron was blown away by the intense explosion of electro-magnetic energy that released a negative polarity blast that repels off most metal and magnets from the surrounding area with a whirlwind might!


	63. Chapter 63

Suddenly, like having a life of its own, the battered but still magnificent Combattler V starts to stand.

Glen Hyoma as well as the Battle Team could only sit back and watch their consoles re-configure themselves.

"The power of intense electro-magnetic energy…" Kevin could only utter to himself even thou he really has no idea of what's happening.

The whole thing just lasted for several minutes and when the great Godaikin stood firmly to the ground, Glen starts to activate his machine's controls.

"Come on Battle Team; let's hunt that Voltron lion robot invader!"

"Go Combattler V!" was the Battle Team's reply in unison.

Meanwhile, Voltron recovers from the bright light crash.

Keith and the Voltron Force checked all their consoles, panels and other instrumentations for possible damages and other types of malfunctions.

"My consoles' O.K. Keith…" Lance reported.

"Mine's a bit awry…" Hunk came in seconds. "But they all checks out…"

"What happened to the enemy?" Princess Allura starts to ask.

"Maybe they hit the self destruct button and blew up!" Pidge answers her. "You know those gooks; they rather die than face the consequences of their actions!"

Princess Allura nodded at Pidge's words when suddenly, her central scanners picks up an intense rush of electro-magnetic energy."

"Keith…" The princess immediately informs the Voltron Force leader. "My scanners picking up a surge of electro-magnetic energy…could it be?"

Outside, Voltron turns around and receives a mighty flying kick that was delivered by the rejuvenated Combattler V!

The giant mechanical kick threw Voltron's massive figure crashing down the rocky jungle floor with a screaming crash that sends another batch of exotic birds flying in all directions.

Bragggggannng!

Then, the towering figure of Combattler V made a somersault and lands in front of the slowly rising body of Voltron.

Once again, the Voltron Force was subjected to intense pinball-like turmoil inside their cockpit.

Keith immediately activated his monitors, only to find the great image of Combattler V standing in a battle stance mode.

"So...!" Keith tries to sound like proud and unaffected but in truth, a great swarm of fluttering butterflies seems to hover inside his stomach. "You're still standing?"

"Let's cut the chit-chat and focus on what's happening…" Glen rudely cuts Keith's words. "You and your stupid Voltron Force are about to die!"

After that, Combattler V unleashed its final weapon of choice.

"Electro-Magnetic Spinner!"

Combattler V's hands retracts back inside its armored fore arms and what replaced them, is a huge armored drill.

Inside Combattler V, the Battle Team braced themselves on to their control seats as the massive body of Combattler V begins to move.

Then, the mighty Godaikin threw itself and once airborne, the massive cybernetic super warrior begins to turn around…Around and around until its whole body is a blurring 57 meter high drill that flew like a torpedo and aiming at Voltron straight on the chest.

Like wise, Voltron threw everything it got against the raging Combattler juggernaut.

"Voltron Eye Beam!"

"Voltron Electronic-Cross Force!"

"Voltron Wing Attack!"

"Voltron Blazing arrows!"

"Voltron Royal Shield Blast!"

But all of these just bounced back upon contact with the unstoppable Combattler V Electro-Magnetic Spinner!

The impact sends Voltron and the Voltron Force crashing back first beside a huge mountain.

The giant Combattler V drill continues to press hard against Voltron's chest.

Soon, thousands of sparks went flying through the air as the giant Combattler V drill starts making contact with the armors of Voltron's chest.

The Voltron Force screamed and moaned as thousands of electrical sparks rained down their bodies.

Keith desperately tries to look for something to counter the powerful pressure brought by the huge monster drill.

"There's got to be a way to stop this thing…" Keith uttered as he frantically tries for the controls.

Soon, the Insert key's/Mega thruster activation panels starts to explode.

Keith tried for the monitors but they blacked out.

He could only hear the cries and moans made by the Voltron Force pinned inside their cockpit.

Princess Allura in her cockpit screams in panic and this made her faint…In an unconscious state, she saw herself being pinned against a huge rock wall by some large, demonic drill.

But suddenly, a gush of warm wind swept her to safety.

When she opened her eyes, she could see the image of her father, King Alfor shielding her with some gossamer-like veil from the raging drill.

But the drill continues to press on, gradually penetrating the veil, sending sparks of lightning from all directions.

Princess Allura woke up screaming, only to find herself and the Voltron Force, in the safety of a sick bay inside a recovery submarine, dispatched by Koran.

"Wha…what happened Voltron Force?"

Keith stood up from the recovery bed and gave Princess Allura a warm hug.

"Koran uses the Vector beam on Voltron to escape that raging maniac, Combattler V."

"…And in the nick of time!" Lance buts in.

"Still…" Pidge came in second. "Voltron doesn't prove anything…doesn't defeat that Combattler V creep!"

Princess Allura slowly sank down to her bed and starts sobbing.

The pressures seem to weigh its toll on her.

The rest of the Voltron Force stayed quiet and just looks at her.

Meanwhile, the spinning Combattler V gradually slows its pace as the great monster drill begins to reach the other side of the mountain; slowly the auxiliary energy depletes and the great Combattler V bogs down tired as its powerful engines automatically shuts down.

Just like the great warrior behemoth, the Battle Team slumped down their cockpit seats half unconscious; unable to hear the low thud of copter rotors circling their position.

Outside, about twelve giant military choppers, the kind that carries tanks, artilleries and other armors into battlefields readies to retrieve the great Godaikin Combattler V back to the Nambarra Connection.

Inside his Battle Jet, Glen could only watch the unconscious Stephanie in her cockpit from his monitor.

He studied her face as if he was watching a sleeping baby.

Then, he heard the roaring military choppers as they start to haul Combattler V back to its base.

He looks back at the image of Stephanie in his monitor.

"Everything will be alright Stephanie…" He muttered to himself like a lullaby. "…Everything's going to be alright…"


	64. Chapter 64

A calm morning greeted Camp Big Falcon.

It's grand and imposing image blends with the puffy white clouds in the sky.

The Voltes Team is seen in their usual training routine:

Steve in his motor cycle doing stunts and shooting at briskly moving targets.

Mark riding his thoroughbred, doing dangerous bronco-stunts and using his whip.

Big Bert twirls his battle staff at human-like cyborg test dummies.

Jamie jumps from tree to tree as powerful machine guns fires at her in speedy sequences.

Little Jon is underwater battling a mechanical shark.

"O.K. Team…" Dr. Hook called out to the Voltes Team.

"Trainings over for now…"

"What is it Dr. Hook?" Steve asked.

"Commander Robinson and I just talked about the continuing alien aggression…"

Dr. Hook replied as the Voltes Team approaches.

"The attack against the Space Dynamo was pretty daring." Dr. Hook begins.

"You can just imagine if they try the same maneuver against Big Falcon and just this morning, the Battle Team intercepted the aliens' training ground using a dummy Voltes V test droid to sharpen their skills!"

The Voltes Team stood slack jawed by the news.

"So, this means Voltron can recover that easily after what Daimos did…" Mark replied.

"How remarkable, don't you think so Jaime?"

Jaime replied back just by nodding.

"Then we have to be very careful…" Big Bert commented. "They maybe figuring a way to go around Voltes V's attacks and defenses, that's why they're using a training droid!"

Dr. Hook nods back at Big Bert then starts to turn around and re-enter the base.

"I've been doing some revisions for Voltes V, care to come along?"

"Yes sir…" The Voltes Team nodded in unison then they proceeded at the large logistic factory where the impressive Godaikin Voltes V undergoes further modifications.

There are about fifty electronic arms, cranes and other automated repair units going around the standing Godaikin.

Each mechanized arm had specific programs and errands repairing, programming, cleaning and recharging Voltes V's complex multi-tasked components.

The great Godaikin had hundreds of electronic cable hook-ups, making sure that the magnificent ultra-electro magnetic machine is in tip-top shape.

As the Voltes Team watched the Godaikin Voltes V's operation in awe, a small red robotic octopod races though the air; its tentacles twirl in a gyro-like fashion.

"Octo One!" Little Jon greeted his mechanical creation with so much enthusiasm.

"Little Jon, Voltes V's modifications are in advancement.

Everything's progressing in proper time frame…" The robotic Octo One informs.

"That's right, Little Jon." Dr. Hook came in second.

"I placed a compatible "Rapid Fire" program in Voltes V's central main frame." Dr. Hook informs as he indicated the area.

"I also updated the machines' "Counter Balance" module supports for the hips, legs and foot weights."

"That's neat!" Little Jon replied.

"The Counter Balance module easily overrides and distributes any unbalance weight produced by sudden movements in the Godaikin's body!"

Mark scratched his head and looks at Little Jon.

"Can you be a bit specific, Little Jon?"

"Sure…" Little Jon reassures. "All that I'm saying is, aside from the skill of a samurai warrior, Voltes V now has the agility of a skilled martial artist!"

The Voltes team just opened their mouth in disbelief…the huge; square bodied Godaikin before them is now more agile than before….

Mean while, beneath the hidden island base which serves as temporary sanctuary for Voltron and the Stellar Ship Explorer, the Voltron Force are all in sickbay while Koran and Commander Hawkins are discussing to re-open a dimensional doorway what was known as "the Threshold", into another universe.

Meanwhile at Sickbay, Pidge is the first to wake up.

He stayed in his recovery bed thinking of what had happened to Voltron and the Voltron Force in the battle against the karate-ka Godaikin Daimos and the recent encounter with the super magnetic Godaikin Combattler V.

"That's unfair…Voltron can never be defeated…Nothing can stand against Voltron…" Then he looks at the sedated Voltron Force. "…But why?"

Cheddar and his group of space mice stared at Pidge with deep sympathy.

Never in Voltron's history did the Voltron Force suffered from succeeding defeats.

Pidge squats before Cheddar and his group.

"Voltron is and always be the Defender of the Universe…We are the champions and we stand proud before other galactic foes…"

Cheddar can only squeak in sympathy.

Pidge got up and looks at his team mates; still sleeping and recuperating from the two encounters they just under went.

"You don't deserve to be beaten up like this, guys…" Tears began to flow from young Pidge's eyes.

"Those yellow monkeys in their giant robots…yeah…they'll gonna pay!"

He approached a large, poster-like surveillance frame of Godaikin Voltes V.

Pidge felt the pang of sudden anger at the image.

He took a small bottle of hydro-choric acid and threw it at the image; the acid burns the image, distorting it.

Pidge threw his fist at the melting image.

"You yellow monkeys are all looking for trouble…just wait and you'll be dealt with by Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

Cheddar's squeaking attracted Pidge's attention.

He turns around and saw the Space mice pointing at another surveillance image; this time, the image is that of Camp Big Falcon.

A plan crossed Pidge's mind and it made him smile.

"Cheddar you're a genius!"


	65. Chapter 65

Fitted with the most sophisticated scanners and surveillance equipment from Planet Arus, Cheddar the Space mouse joined Pidge in his covert operation to infiltrate Camp Big Falcon.

Seeing the Voltron Force still in sickbay, Pidge readies Cheddar and himself in his pursuit to permeate the home base of Voltes V and the Voltes Team.

"The Green Lion's still in the repair center, Cheddar." Pidge informs his little helper.

"We need to get pass through those cameras to get to the Voltron Green Lion…"

Cheddar squeaked and gestured at his space mice group which starts to mess around with the cameras.

Quickly, Pidge dashed out of the cameras' range into his waiting Voltron Green Lion.

"The Voltron Force will be glad if I've just learned the weak spot of the enemy!"

Weary yet powerful turbo thrusters begin to whine as Pidge activated the incredible Voltron Green Lion.

From his office, Koran heard the commotion created by engineers tending the Voltron Green Lion.

"Sir…" a chief engineer informs Koran, "Its one of them Voltron Force member…the smaller one."

"Pidge…" Koran muttered to himself and started running towards the hangar bay. But to no avail; the Voltron Green Lion is already airborne and rocketing towards the blue skies.

"Dispatch some scout ships," Koran ordered to the engineers as he called off some of the secret base's security forces.

"Voltron Green Lion is still under refurbish, it cannot engage battle with Voltes V or any Volt Machines!"

Inside his control cockpit, Pidge looks at a photo of The Voltron Force.

"This is for you, Voltron Force…" He said with tears in his eyes. "I'll find the enemy base and I'll gonna take some important snap shots at its interior."

Suddenly, his communication unit started to blink.

"This is Koran, Voltron Green Lion turn around and head back to base!"

"Not now, Coran…" Pidge replied in an irritated tone.

"I have to do this to learn more about the enemy, so the Voltron Force can defeat Voltes V the next time we have an encounter!"

Pidge does not wait for Koran's reply; after talking to his com-link, the young space explorer shuts-off his communication device and focuses in his mission…

"Just wait you yellow monkeys…" Pidge snarled. "You and your stupid martial arts…"

He wipes the tears from his glasses.

"You and your stupid Asian stuff; to hell with all that…Just wait what the Voltron Force will do after I found your weak spot!"

Soon, Pidge came across a peculiar-looking island…Falcon Island where Voltes V's defense fortress, Camp. Big Falcon is located.

"Binggo!"

Pidge exclaimed to himself and starts to land his Voltron Green Lion, far away from what he believes Big Falcon's tracer scanner's range.

The giant Voltron Green Lion lands on a sandy surface then Pidge shuts off its engines.

He and Cheddar jumps out of the massive machine then started to trek the mile long white sand sea shore.

"I just learned from The Space Academy that to surprise an enemy, you must land your ship miles away from the enemy's spot…" He started at Cheddar who listens attentively. "That way, the enemy will never detect your presence…"

Pidge walked for two hours, looking for any cave or ventilation shaft that leads to the base…suddenly, he's in luck; he found a drainage pipe, large enough to squeeze through.

"Now those pesky yellow apes Voltes Team will never know what hit them…" he told himself.

"They'll be sorry they've messed around with Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

Little does he know that the drainage pipe only leads to Dr. Armstrong's secret study center and not to Big Falcon…


	66. Chapter 66

An old photograph rests in his hands; Little Jon youngest of the Voltes Team sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

The photo is that of the missing Dr. Armstrong his father, and that of Steve and Big Bert.

"I never had the chance to see your face…"Little Jon told himself then he starts to slide the photograph into one of the desk.

"But that's all in the past dad…We've found you and talked to you and left you in Boazania to rebuild the ruins made by the war and…"

He looked around and reminded himself that he's inside his father's secret study center.

Numerous reference materials and computer data lined the shelves in regards to Planet Boazania.

Everything about the once evil planet is in here; culture; history; archival records of conquests, emperors, generals, war scientists; the war against Planet Earth and the battles against Voltes V.

Even political reforms and formulations conceived by his father to rebuild and guide the innocent people of that planet.

A sudden jerking caught Little Jon's interest.

He was about to holler back when he noticed it's only his robotic companion Octo One.

"Sorry Little Jon, but I have to clean up the dust around the shelves…"

Little Jon replied by smiling back. "You go do that Octo One…"

Suddenly, Octo One's sensors picked up some strange interference; an interference coming from the half forgotten piles of unused stack of computer discs and other secondary information retrieval units.

"I'm picking up strange signals coming from that pile of discs and other data recovery units, Little Jon…"

Little Jon cautiously rearranged the pile, looking for the source of his robot's pick-ups.

Finally, he took it out; a strange looking plastic card in laced with elaborate integrated circuitry.

"Hmmm…I never have seen anything like this in this base…" Little Jon muttered to himself.

"Can you analyze this for me?"

Octo One attentively took the object from Little Jon and begins to read the intricate i.c. markings on its surface.

"The object is unidentified…"

Then, Octo One starts to open up the top of his head and inserted the unknown tech card.

"This object needs advance scanning of its data contents…"

Just after placing the device inside his cerebral sensors, Octo One suddenly burst with a multitude of information that can dangerously override his memory circuits

Like a red octopus toy doing the "Struts", Octo One flew round and around, as if no hint of stopping!

Instinctively, Little Jon jumps to flip the octopi robot's top and dislodge the strange tech card then Octo One slumped hard on the floor, whimpering from the sudden gush of information into his circuits

"Octo One…" Little Jon tries to revive his robotic companion.

"Octo One are you alright?"

The octopi robot's dimmed eyes started to glow once again.

'Thanx Little Jon for saving me…and…"

Octo One suddenly straightens to alert.

His sensors seemed to be ticking, scanning.

Puzzled, Little Jon asked, "Octo One, what is it?"

The octopi robot suddenly twirled into the air.

"Intruder, intruder alerts…A member of the Voltron Force has entered the study center's ventilation shaft!"

Quickly, Little Jon activates the small surveillance monitor.

Instantly he saw Pidge, crawling laboriously inside the length of the ventilation shaft!

"Stay hidden, Octo One…"

Little Jon warns his octopi robot.

"We must learn what he is up to!"

Little Jon closed all the lights in his father's secret study center; he even hid the strange plastic card that's been emitting the strange energy field.

Octo One shuts down all his main engines and other electronic sensors and waited for Pidge's arrival.


	67. Chapter 67

Little Jon and Octo One hid themselves quietly and they waited for the trespasser to enter his father's study center.

Soon enough, Pidge enabled to squeeze himself into the dimmed room.

"What kind of place is this?" he muttered to himself. "Am I in some kind of galactic trash compactor or something?"

Cheddar and his group are the first to look around; the place seemed like a large warehouse filled with left over airport equipments.

Modest-sized power converting machineries in lined with bookshelves, secondary information retrieval units, seats and a host of other mechanical equipments, some familiar to Pidge, some thoroughly alien.

"Boy!...Is this Camp Big Falcon?" Pidge muttered audibly.

"From the looks of it I say its one heck of a pig's sty!"

Pidge activated a compact night vision torch and tries to look for the light switch as

Cheddar and the Space mice test the scent around the room…they seem to notice another presence sitting quietly…waiting….

"I tell you one thing…" Pidge talked to Cheddar, "These Voltes Team gooks are sure a sloppy force to reckon with…They're not as bright and disciplined as the Voltron Force!"

Suddenly, a voice came out of the darkness…

"You know, for a space fighter you got a big mouth!"

Startled, Pidge turns around only to receive a smashing flying kick.

Bragak!!

The kick sends Pidge tumbling down, into a row of dusty machinery components.

Immediately, Little Jon came out in the open.

He grabbed Pidge at the collar and gave him a head butt.

Bakaw!!

Then he gave Pidge a knee kick that sends the young Voltron Force member, crashing in another pile of machineries.

Ba-crash!!

Pidge stood up but could not see; he realized that his glasses were smashed up and the night vision torch he was handling is no where to be found.

"I will not allow you foul mouthing my team mates, you invader!" Little Jon snarled at Pidge from the darkness. "Were the Voltes Team and were all gonna send you Voltron Force miscreants to Hell!"

Suddenly, the room becomes brightly lit. Little Jon was taken a back and saw Cheddar and his Space mouse group flicking on the light switch.

"Thanks Cheddar," Pidge said as he tries to make a boxer's stance. "Now I'm gonna give this Voltes brat a T.K.O!"

Pidge moves to give Little Jon some nasty punches; a left hook, a right wing and an upper cut.

But Little Jon dodges the attacks skillfully; each lethal blow was evaded nonchalantly.

Pigde starts to get irritated; "Hold still you punk!"

Little Jon does hold still, and intercepted Pidge's punch by grabbing it!

"What the…?"

Little Jon then grabbed Pidge arm and suddenly twisted it using his whole body as leverage.

Pidge moaned in pain as Little Jon sends him down the floor.

Alarmed, Cheddar and the Space mice tries to jump at Little Jon's neck to aid Pidge when suddenly, they were whisked away by Octo One's powerful tentacles.

"Intruder alert!"

Octo One spewed mace at the space mice and Cheddar.

"Aliens in the base, repeat aliens in the base!"

His group disoriented, Cheddar quickly climbs a stack of machineries and headed for a small book shelf.

He then pushed one of the books and let the other books fall down on Octo One.

Octo One received a barrage of percussions from the falling books.

"Ohhh!"

Cheddar was jumping up and down with joy from the shelf but Octo One immediately recovers.

The little robot octopi rotate his tentacles and floats up towards Cheddar.

Frightened, Cheddar races hurriedly, further into the secret study center as Octo One follows in pursuit.

Mean while, Pidge was able to grab a large wrench and tries to smash Little Jon's legs with it.

Little Jon instinctively dodged the wrench, thus releasing Pidge from his twisting grab.

Pidge stood up and faced Little Jon once again; this time he held up the wrench at him.

"I'm going to enjoy turning your gook's mug into pulp!" he snarled at Little Jon.

But when he was about to pounce at Little Jon with the wrench, the youngest Voltes Team member released an extremely sharp bowie knife and threw this at Pidge.

Mean while, Octo One cornered Cheddar against the wall; the poor space mice tried all his best to escape but to no avail, he even tried to jump up from Octo One but Octo One hangs there like a brick wall.

Cheddar also tried to squeeze out under Octo One but the Space mice considered the powerful heat emitted by Octo One's exhausts

Soon, the space mice tired down in his attempts and Octo One successfully took Cheddar by the tail and drags him down back to Little Jon.

The surprised Pidge saw the menacing flash of the bowie knife hissing into the air and landing with a loud thud beside his groin.

Pidge stood there dropping the large wrench, transfixed with surprise and fear.

Little Jon could see Pidge's body shaking in shock, wetting his pants.

"I believe you have to get out now…" Little Jon said as he took some of the knives around the shaking Pidge.

Then, Little Jon took another bowie knife and waves it at Pidge.

"…And if you're not out of here by ten, it'll be curtains for you!"


	68. Chapter 68

Pidge hurriedly squeezes himself back into the dark, exhaust shaft on to the bright morning light of the outside.

He runs as fast as his young legs could. He could see Cheddar and his space mice team doing the same; running desperately to catch up with him.

Pidge dared not to look back, thinking that Little Jon, the youngest of the Voltes Team would kill him on the spot.

Soon, hope a washed him cool as he saw his Voltron Green lion waiting patiently among the cliffs.

"Got to get to the Green Lion…" he uttered beneath his breath. "It's my only chance to get outa here."

But before he could touch the hatch doors of the Voltron Green Lion, another sharp bowie knife flies through the air and strikes the hatch door handles.

Pidge instinctively pulled his hand out of its range and then he looked directly at the bowie knife's source:

"You again!"

Little Jon somersaulted into the air and lands in front of Pidge.

"You run so slowly, Voltron Pilot!" Little Jon sneered at Pidge. "You should run a little faster…"

Immediately, out of sheer survival, Pidge delivered a sudden left kick that was dodged by Little Jon.

He then delivered another desperate kick but all of a sudden, Pidge felt a strange burning sensation on his leg; he slumped down clutching his wounded leg, trying to stop the bleeding.

Little John threw himself into the air then lands at Pidge's chest.

He then raised the bloodied bowie knife into the air and prepares to strike at Pidge's heart.

"I'll pay you back, slice by slice from the death and misery suffered by those soldiers in the Earth International Defense Force!"

Abruptly, a familiar voice rang through the morning air:

"Little Jon, stop!"

The voice had such an authority to Little Jon; it was the voice of his big brother Steve.

Immediately, Little Jon dismounted Pidge and turn to face Steve.

Little Jon received a stunning slap from the Voltes Team Leader.

The slap made Little Jon turn his head and when it turns back there were tears in his eyes as he looks at the other Voltes Team and then finally, at Steve.

"Steve, why?"

Steve tried to stand up straight and noble.

"We are the Voltes Team, we must set an example to all…" He looked at Pidge who is trying to stand and breathing hard. "Yes…even to our enemies."

Mark looks away, as if he had enough of Steve's goody-two shoes attitude.

"We are defenders, warriors who choose to protect planet Earth and its life forms…It's a dignified and gracious mission and we must not jeopardize it by acting like savages!"

The Voltes Team slowly turns around to face Little Jon; Little Jon who at one moment, started to act like a ferocious animal.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and hugs his big brother tight.

"I…(sniff)…I'm sorry big brother…"

Steve's face mellowed and looks at Little Jon with concern.

"Hush Little Jon…I know the stress of missing father pushed you to do things you normally find repulsing."

"That's right Little Jon," Big Bert came in second.

"Dad's maybe far and away, but still we got Voltes V!"

Mark turns around to look at Pidge.

"How about this runt?...What'll we gonna do about him?"

Steve looks at Pidge straight in the eye and considers Mark's inquiry.

"The Earth International Defense will put him in trial along with his cohorts!"

Irritated, Pidge snarled at Steve.

"The only ones whose gonna be on trial is you Voltes gooks!...Just wait and the Voltron Force will be looking for me!"

No sooner did Pidge draw his words when the Voltes Team felt a powerful breeze that made a small sand storm upon the beach.

Looking up, the Voltes team saw four magnificent looking robotic lions…The Voltron Lions and the Voltron Force!

Pidge smiled as the space mice snug up into the waiting Voltron Green Lion.

"The Voltron Force…they're here…now you all gonna get it! Nobody ever messes with Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"


	69. Chapter 69

Powerful turbo jets from the four, majestic Voltron Lions heating up the sands of the beach as the Voltes Team stared at them in incredulity.

"Here comes the alien cavalry!" Mark Gordon sneered as he looks at the descending Voltron Red Lion, more irritated than impressed.

"Watch out team," Steve cautioned his team mates. "Remember not to underestimate the enemy!"

Big Bert snarled like a bulldog before the descending Voltron Yellow Lion; never voicing out his concerns but his piercing eyes could be read.

Jamie continues to look calm as she watches the Voltron Blue Lion touches the burned sea shore sand.

She then readies in a fighting stance.

The giant Voltron Lions settled down, there seems to be no life coming out these huge metallic monuments.

Pidge runs towards the waiting Voltron Lions, eager to join his rescuing team mates.

"Hey look…" Little John pointed at Pidge. "That Voltron kid is getting away!"

Suddenly, the hatch from the Voltron Black Lion opens and out came the Voltron Force's leader: Keith Kogane.

"Pidge, get back to your lion!" Keith barked his orders, seemingly disapproving what Pidge had done while the Voltron Force was in sick bay.

"We'll discuss this matter, after we deal with these Voltes punks!"

One by one, the rest of the Voltron Force emerges out of their mighty Voltron Lions, and then stared vindictively at the ever ready Voltes Team.

Hunk was about to reply from Keith's harsh barking at Pidge when he noticed most of the Voltron Force are all out from their lions and standing face to face at the Voltes Team.

Gladly, he joined them and was pleased to bend his steam on somebody else.

"So, we meet eye to eye Voltes punks!" Keith growls at Steve and the Voltes Team. "I say why don't we test it here…In this beach team against team…Mano y mano!"

"Why…this Voltes Team is just kids…"Princess Allura voiced her observations. "And these children need spanking!"

Hunk flexes his knuckles as he stared at Big Bert. "…And I'm itching to give it to 'em!"

Steve gave Big Bert a stern look; He seems about to whistle mad like a boiling tea kettle.

"You aristocratic murderers!" Big Bert could bare it no more, snarled back at the Voltron Force. "You dared to show your mug at us after you killed most of those soldiers in the Earth International Defense Base!"

He was about to lunge at Hunk when Steve calms him down.

"No Big Bert…" He explained. "We are the Voltes Team and we have to show these invaders that we are but noble warriors protecting the Earth!"

Steve looks at Keith and raised his fist.

"Keith," he begins.

"Did you see the ten billion people and my father on my shoulders?...It is their strength you are fighting!"

Keith shook his head in disgust and stared back at Steve.

"This planet is just a small speck among so many others, you're fighting against Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

Steve ignored Keith's irritating reply. "Voltes V and the Voltes team are defenders too…We are honorable fighters and before reducing ourselves to "savages" I suggest you and your Voltron Force better leave us in peace!"

Mark Gordon suddenly butts in; he was tired of Steve's philosophies.

"I say let's give these aliens the thing that they deserve." He took out his thick bull whip and snapped a thundering whip crack at Lance. "Talking is cheap and a waste of time!"

In reply, Lance suddenly leaps up and tried a "flying kick" at Mark, who dodges the attack by swiftly turning around. Mark then delivered a sharp side winding kick that hits Lance flat at the rib cage.

"You're gonna get it little Fatso!" Hunk blurted out as he starts to mow Big Bert down the ground; Football style!

Using the gentle maneuver in Aikido, Big Bert calmly yet firmly used Hunk's own weight against him; Big Bert side steps before Hunk could grab him.

Big Bert then held Hunk in a split second and used his legs as leverage.

Hunk was already down the sand before he realized what has happened to him.

Meanwhile, Princess Allura stared at the quietly standing Jamie.

Assuming that Jamie is nothing but a dainty looking "flower base" Princess Allura took out a hand held laser pistol and pointed it at Jamie's direction.

But there was no Jaime to shoot at: Immediately, a surge of sudden anxiety a washed Princess Allura.

Surely, she could have felt the young girl's departure as she had reached for her gun in just a matter of seconds.

Absently, Princess Allura turns around, only to see Jamie standing next to her.

Because of shock and sudden disbelief, Princess Allura instinctively fired the laser pistol, hitting the hull of her Voltron Blue Lion.

Jamie wasted no time; like a panther, she leaps up and kicked the laser pistol from Princess Allura's hand.

The pistol flew away from the ninja girl's kick.

Jamie lands a meter away from the bewildered princess.

In great shock, Princess Allura stood frozen.

Her eyes grew wide as Jamie started to move towards her.

"D-don't come any closer…Don't come any closer…KEEP AWAY!"

Suddenly Jamie leaps up and like an arrow, made a sudden vertical velocity at the quivering Voltron Princess!

Jamie's fatal assault looked so fearful and accurate…her hand moved…only to pinch Princess Allura's ear.

Princess Allura fainted and fell down the sandy ground, Jamie stood besides her smiling.

"I always love "Fairy tale" princesses."

She giggled and moved away.

Lance started to stand, only to hear the thundering crack of Mark's bull whip!

The material wrapped around Lance's neck.

Mark pulled Lance towards him as Lance tried to struggle free from the whip's grasp.

Mark suddenly leap up and use his own "flying kick' at Lance.

His heel burying at Lance's back near the spine.

This sends the space explorer rolling down the sandy terrain.

Meanwhile, Hunk was able to right himself and stared angrily at Big Bert.

Big Bert did the same; studying Hunk's every move and finding his opponent as an untutored.

"You're going to pay for that Voltes gook!"

Hunk said then he lunged with all his might at Big Bert.

Big Bert dodges Hunk's attack and that action sends the attacker slamming hard against a mangrove tree.

SLAMMM!!!

Pidge watches the whole thing slacked jawed; he could not believe a mere group of teenage upstarts can clown around with the Voltron Force without even sweating!

Keith stared at the skirmish with equal disbelief; The Voltron Force being disgraced by punks in tights?!

He looked at Steve who is at the moment watches his own team do their fighting.

Keith's patience slowly runs down. "Damn you Voltes punks!"

He took out a service laser gun and aimed it at the youthful Steve.

"Will you shoot an unarmed man?" Steve spread his arms at Keith, showing that he was not carrying any weapon.

"Are the Voltron Force that so savage?"

Unable to shoot an unarmed youngster, Keith cursed under his breath and approaches the members of the Voltron Force engaged in this one sided brawl.

"Get up all of you!"

He helped the Voltron Force stand up and instructed each of them to get inside their Voltron Lions.

Lance was about to protest but seeing the grave, stern look from Keith made him change his mind.

Soon, the Voltron Lions blasted off and zoom out into the blue skies.

"I seem to felt sorry for them…" Big Bert finally made his opinion heard.

Little Jon looks at Big Bert. "Why is it so, Big Bert?"

"They are ill-trained in hand to hand combat…They'll need special trainings to fight whatever enemy they're facing in their realm."

"Still," Mark came in second. "Those aliens are dangerous and we must not just assume that they lacked extreme fighting skills."

"Mark's right!" Steve replies. "Let us remember they are with Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"


	70. Chapter 70

Meanwhile, somewhere in the farthest regions of the universe, the magnificent Godaikin Vavilos and its commander/pilot Shaider, ventured forth to solve the mysteries of Voltron.

Shaider punched in several key units from his console.

His electronic mind wanders about the potential threat that may come from this so-called "Galaxy Alliance".

"Crippling this Galaxy Alliance agency may stultify Voltron and the Voltron Force from conquering the Universe!" Shaider reminds himself.

"But first, I must seek Voltron's weak spot and the follies of this Galaxy Alliance!"

Suddenly, a noisy alarm sounded from Shaider's warning beacon.

Attentively, the armored galactic police switches on some video buttons to reveal the source of the admonition: A vast armada of about 3,000 starships from the Galaxy Alliance circles around Vavilos.

At the middle of this grand assembly, are groups of linked space explorer vehicles designated as Air Team, Sea Team and Land team: The Vehicle Voltron Force!

"Calling fugitive alien space craft…This is the Voltron Force!" a call from one of the linked – up space exploring craft sounded on Shaider's communication units.

"You are under arrest for the death of Commander Garth and his fleet!...You are hereby to comply in the most convenient manner as possible!"

Shaider activated the monitors from his console and receive and incoming video transmission from the messenger: It was Jeff Dukane, leader of the Air Team.

"This is Shaider from the Intergalactic Police…" Shaider replies.

"My actions against this Commander Garth was purely "self defense"…On the contrary, shouldn't you and your Voltron Lion cahoots were the ones to be in trial here?...The death of the soldiers from the Earth International Defense base stains your hands!"

Jeff tried to ignore what Shaider had just said and pushes with his "arrest".

"You have 20 minutes to comply or else, we will be forced to take appropriate actions!"

"Is that so?" Shaider bluntly replies as he reactivates Vavilos' "Time Space warp" jump.

Inside the Sea team link-up, Cric the alien leader with a funny Indian-like accent felt uneasy; as if something thoroughly dreadful is about to happen upon engaging with the Vavilos.

He clicked in the communicators and relayed his message to Jeff.

"Jeff, this is Cric…"

Jeff received Cric's transmissions.

"Read you loud and clear…"

Cric starts. "I'm having a bad feeling about this alien starship…I suggest not engaging with it in battle!"

Jeff felt irritated. "What do you mean "not to engage" isn't this what we are looking for?...Justice for Commander Garth?"

Cliff, leader of the land team intervenes with both Jeff and Cric's conversation.

"I think he's right Jeff, remember what that bloody alien Shadier and his Godaikin starship did to the late Commander Garth's fleet?...Perhaps, we should approach this fugitive with caution…"

Jeff snarled at his two team mates on the screen. "Nah!...I'm gonna test this Shaider and his space ship how truly powerful they're really are!"

When he turns back at the Vavilos, the Godaikin starship had already jumped into "Time/Space warp" mode; leaving the converging Galaxy Alliance dreadnaughts and the Voltron Vehicle Force behind.


	71. Chapter 71

Inside the Nambarra Connection's medical center; Glen Hyoma sat quietly at the recovery bed; the operation for his cybernetic limb was a success. He could only wish the same for Stephanie Nambarra.

Suddenly, the door opens up and some members of the Battle team came in to check their leader.

"We've just survived that grueling battle, Glen…" Bob announces.

"Yeah…" Kevin tries to but in. "But that no-good Voltron chickened out…Escaping using some stupid vector device!"

Glen shook his head and tried to sit up. "…Any news from Stephanie?"

Jason closed his eyes and looked away. "She still in "Emergency…"

He looked back at Glen and continued. "That heart condition of hers bothers the team…"

Both Bob and Kevin could only make a deep sigh.

Suddenly, the door opens up again. The Voltes Team….

"We've heard about what happened on that island…" Steve starts. "…And that battle triggered complications in Stephanie's heart…"

Jamie just kept quiet; somehow, the tension seems to paralyze her.

Glen shook his fist at the window. "If anything happens to Stephanie, I'll crush that Voltron beast…"

"No sweat!" Mark came in second. "Right now, Commander Robinson attended the military summit…Ev'ry powerful nation on this planet will be joining hands to blast that Voltron invader to kingdom come…why…just think of it…Earth Godaikins and extreme military power to flush out that invader…"

Little Jon made a smirk. "I think you're forgetting that Galaxy Alliance thing behind that Voltron…and were talking about planets not just nations…"

"I don't care…" Glen rudely cuts Little Jon. "They can bring in all their hardware and imperialistic allies. Just let anything happen to Steph…"

The sound of opening door silenced Glen's word as a smiling doctor entered the room.

"I have good news, Earth Defenders…That sweet girl pilot will be fine!"

Steve and the Voltes Team could see a trickle of tears in Glen's eyes.

"Is it true…she's gonna be alright?"

"Stephanie's a real fighter!" Kevin exclaims joyfully as he starts to leave the room and go in the emergency ward.

"Yeah…" Bob came in second. "…A real survivor!"

Steve scantly noticed Jamie breathing a sigh of relief.

Steve smiled and exhaled. "Voltron…" Steve said in his thought. "…rest assured the Godaikins of Planet Earth will hunt you down like the animal you are…"


	72. Chapter 72

A small "Rendezvous- Class" stellar ship from Planet Pollux serves as flag vessel for Princess Romelle, cousin of Princess Allura.

A spacious cabin functions as her personal room where she can rest as the day comes to an end.

Now, the princess from Planet Pollux studies a video recorded update of Voltron's battle against Voltes V and the other Earth defending Godaikins.

"The only way to end this war against the other Godaikins is to understand each other…" she told herself as she witnessed Voltron's score of defeats against Voltes V.

Suddenly, the hydraulic door opens up; Prince Bandor went inside the room, feeling so frustrated.

"Bandor…" Romelle greeted her brother which was replied by a nod from the child prince.

Bandor looks around and sneered at the video battle records.

"We can't just sit here and watch that stuff…It's as hard as it is…"

"No Bandor…" Romelle hushes. "I think I know how to end this war with Voltes V and the people of this planet…"

The young prince looks at Romelle with disbelief.

"C'mon…Koran and Commander Hawkins could have thought about ending the war in a more peaceful way but they didn't…"

The prince stood up from sitting and turns his back at Princess Romelle.

He was about to leave the room when he stopped half way.

"How can we stop fighting the defenders of this world…?"

Princess Romelle stood up and faces her brother.

"…By venturing into Planet Boazania!"

It took about 30 seconds for her words to be digested and analyzed by the young prince.

"Boazania…are you out of your wits…why, that planet was the seat of an evil conqueror just like Planet Doom…"

Princess Romelle cuts him. "It was the seat of an evil empire…until, Steve Armstrong's father and Voltes V helped liberate the slaves…We will go to Boazania and talk to Dr. Armstrong…perhaps, we can convince him to convince his sons that Voltron and the Voltron Force are not evil doers…"

Prince Bandor thought about it for the moment; he was thinking that the war maybe stopped, but the enmity of the Voltron Force against the Voltes Team will continue, as long as Voltron could not have the chance of receiving victory against Voltes V.

"…And one other thing…" Princess Romelle continued. "I don't trust the looks of this "Imjad"…Like he's no human and the minions surrounding him…"

Princess Romelle paused for a minute.

"I remember the might of the great Voltron when the Voltron Force was still fighting against King Zarcon and Prince Lotor…" She took a deep sigh then continues. "But now…Voltron's status seemed to be reduced to that of a lowly ro-beast, just because they trusted a so-called cometary mage…"

She switches the video monitor.

Now the screen displays the visage of the Imjad and the Gekkas factories erected in Planet Pollux.

"There's something very odd about this Imjad that I can't lay my finger on…His way of persuading and influencing the Voltron Force seemed so uncanny and his war factories reminded me of the ones King Zarkon erected in the wars that Voltron fought out…"

Prince Bandor continued to remain silent.

He glanced at the Imjad's picture being displayed on the monitor…his sister's right; there is a dreadful, annoying feeling just by looking at it…and it seem to make him wonder why Koran, Princess Allura and the others failed to perceive it.

Princess Romelle never waited for Prince Bandor's words; she decided to tell Sven what she has in mind.


	73. Chapter 73

Silence engulfs the whole Voltron Lion Force.

None of the members tried to talk about anything regarding their recent defeat in hand to hand combat against the Voltes Team.

Keith sits quietly on the lounge inside the still under repaired Stellar Ship Explorer.

Princess Allura noticed Keith's sudden disinterests in books.

She remembers Keith leafing through one of these books before they've met and encountered Voltes V and the Voltes Team.

Now Keith just sits there like some displeased primitive idol, looking sharply at the silent Voltron Force.

Suddenly, Keith stood up and punched Pidge's face so hard, the little guy crashed against the rows of bookshelves inside the lounge area.

SLA-BAGGG!!!

"That's for going into combat without the rest of the Voltron Force!" Keith growled at Pidge who tries to stand and wipe his tears at the same time.

Hunk helped Pidge to stand.

"I can take care of myself!" Pidge half sobbing said to Hunk.

Lance stood up and faced Keith.

"…What the heck are you doing, Keith?"

Lance tried to some few advances at the Voltron Lion Force Leader.

"You can't treat us like that you…"

"…Me what?!" Keith scowled at Lance as he took out a laser pistol and aimed it directly at Lance's head!

"Oh yeah, "Lance retorted at Keith. "Go ahead…Shoot!"

Keith's gun holding hand shakes…He never aimed a gun to any one…Much less a member of the Voltron Force!

"Shoot me you bastard!" Lance continues to coax Keith.

"Or is it true…" Lance continues to press on. "What that Voltes leader kid's been saying; that the Voltron Force is going savage...?"

"Stop it Lance…" Princess Allura begs for Lance to stop.

"Stop it both of you!"

Lance started to turn around and head for the canteen.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Lance?" Keith snarled at Lance.

Lance looks over his shoulders. "Go ahead…shoot me at the back…that Voltes V punk has a point anyway…The Voltron Force have gone savage!"

"That's enough!"

The voice made the Voltron Force turn around and look at its source; it was Koran.

"I don't want anymore of this!" Koran sternly warns the Voltron Force.

"Instead of fighting among ourselves, we should be planning another strategy."

Koran looked austerely at Keith who is now lowering his weapon.

Keith bowed down in shame.

"I'm sorry team…"

The rest of the Voltron Force could only look at Keith with sympathy.

Lance on the other hand could only offer smug indifference.

"Now, let's go down to this matter objectively…" Koran starts.

"Commander Hawkins and I have conceived a new plan to end this conflict peacefully."

"What is it Koran?" Princess Allura asked.

Koran made a deep sigh. "We will take Commander Robinson and tell him that the Voltron Force means no harm; he will be attending a global summit meeting of Planet Earth's military forces."

The Voltron Force looks at each other in confusion.

"Easier said than done, Koran…" Lance reply with objection.

"But what if he doesn't listen?"

"He WILL listen…" Koran reassured Lance.

"We will take him by force!"


	74. Chapter 74

The banners of many countries flutter lively in the morning air; the summit meeting featuring Planet Earth's military might is about to start. Commander Robinson entered the great building and shook hands with the other dignitaries attending the summit.

Men of sciences and men of war, combined to form a congregation of defenders the world had ever known; they work to stop the possible invasion from the great Galaxy Alliance and Voltron: Defender of the Universe.

"Fellow officers and members of the core," he starts after he climbed the raise dais. "This is the most critical turning point in the history of the world. As you all know, we are under attacked by malevolent creatures from Planet Arus and we're also about to face a vast military strike from an alliance of conquering planets aptly called "The Galaxy Alliance!"

There was a great murmuring from the other dignitaries.

"Can our combined strength defeat this new menace?" One of the military dignitaries started to ask.

Commander Robinson took a breath then continued with his speech. "Fortunately, we made a meeting with other Earth defense groups and they agreed to join forces and assist the military to combat this new threat and their so-called alliance!"

Suddenly a powerful explosion rocks the great conference hall.

BA-GANNNNGGG!!!!!

After that, another wild tremor sends shockwaves after shockwaves, sending most of the military dignitaries scrambling for safety. Soon, the outside of the hall echoes in resounding sounds of war as varied military troops squares off with troopers from Galaxy Garrison.

The off world troopers pour in vast multitude, threatening to over run the earth bound soldiers. The Earth soldiers fought bravely yet their tanks, choppers and other armories were no match against weapons deployed by the Galaxy Garrison.

"Great mother of mercy…" Commander Robinson utters as a thick cloud of smoke from the battle begins to engulf the interiors of the summit hall. He tried to look for the exit ways; only to discover these locked from the outside.

Soon, the summit hall's main door burst and from this, Galaxy alliance grunts came marching in, carrying heavy looking assault riffles.

Commander Robinson wasted no time; he threw a shuriken ninja star blade at the first grunt to arrive.

The grunt was hit on the forehead and he dropped dead still with his eyes opened. The next trooper also suffered the same fate. The following two troopers opened fire at Commander Robinson. The heavy bodied ninja commander threw himself into the air before the laser riffles could hit him. He released another deadly rain of ninja star blades at the firing grunts.

P-chuck! P-chuck!

A grunt was hit on the throat and the other grunt was hit on the right eye. Both of them collapsed, dead before hitting the ground. The successive group of Galaxy Alliance grunts started firing their laser weapons before entering the room.

Skillfully, Commander Robinson tries to dodge the attack but to no avail; a stun laser ray hits the adroit military officer at the back. The burning pain sends Commander Robinson slamming hard against a wall but he still very much conscious.

A Galaxy Alliance grunt starts to stand behind him and pose victoriously. The commander unleashed another shuriken ninja star that sailed though the air and cut through the soldier's Kevlar suit and digs into his flesh.

Yelping in pain, the Galaxy Alliance Grunt received a violent kick in the face from Commander Robinson, sending him smashing at his on coming comrades. This gave Commander Robinson time to sneak out through the haze and managed to squeeze himself into the summit hall's basement.

The basement of the building was dark yet roomy. Commander Robinson was given ample space to sense out on coming enemy soldiers. Hearing the grunts getting much closer, Commander Robinson took out a fusion charge grenade and hurled it at the growing assembly of Galaxy Alliance grunts forming at the basement's entrance; the fusion charge grenade explodes via contact with the ground. Sending most of the grunts flying and their limbs ripping out of their sockets!

Commander Robinson had more time to go down much deeper into the dark basement. He took out a com-link unit and radioed Camp Big Falcon for assistance.


	75. Chapter 75

Camp. Big Falcon receives the news just before the local media had its hands on the newest Voltron attack.

"The Summit is under attacked by the forces of Voltron…" Dr. Hook announced in a grim, poker faced stance.

Jamie's eyes widens in terror, "The Summit...Father!"

Steve stood up and voiced his concerns. "We've got to rescue Commander Robinson…!"

Mark also stood up and faced the eagle-eyed Dr. Hook. "Those Voltron pigs will do anything to level the score…I say we have to…"

He was not finished with his words when a powerful explosion blasts the sides of Camp. Big Falcon; a swarm of Gekkas begins to pour from the clouds; dull colored yet armed to the hilt, the Gekkas were all piloted by chosen volunteers from Planet Pollux and Planet Arus.

Dr. Hook smiled impishly at the Voltes Team as if trying to make a point. "That Voltes Team is the main reason why I'm reluctant in sending you away to rescue Commander Robinson."

The Gekkas landed with a loud splash and begins to wad from the sea onto land. Suddenly, the giant armored beasts begin to fire powerful laser beams at Camp. Big Falcon.

Thousands of gun emplacements were blown out of their positions as the Gekkas climbs up Falcon Island. The armies and attack pilots from Camp. Big Falcon was deployed to do battle with the Gekkas.

Inside Camp. Big Falcon, Dr. Hook points at the electronic cubicle transport of the Voltes Team.

"What the Hell are you waiting for, sick those armored invaders!"

Immediately, the Voltes Team boarded the Volt Machines and once again, Camp. Big Falcon opens its wings to unleash Volt Machine V.

Powerful Ultra-Electro magnetic boosts roared like frightening thunders propelled the five Volt Machines up into the air;

Metallic red, white. blue and chrome machines emitting deadly bolts of electro-magnetic bursts raced through the sky. In his cockpit, Steve glance at terra firma; it was a great chaos as elements of the Earth defense army struggles to battle the ever nearer Gekkas.

"Voltes Team," Steve called out from his com-link. "Put all weapons to maximum and fire when ready!"

In each Volt Machine, the Voltes Team adjusted their sights and lasers at maximum power. Then, like Kamikaze war planes, the massive Volt Machines dived down and fired their Volt Machine weapons simultaneously.

A thick haze of fiery explosions rocked the western side of Falcon Island, the great blasts drowning the screams of the advancing Gekkas.

The soldiers of Camp Big Falcon were relived by the sight of the electrifying Volt Machines. Most of them retreated joyfully as the first, second and third wave of the armored enemy vaporized in a wall of blazing destruction.

Inside her Volt Machine, Jamie tried to focus on the battle but her mind wanders about her father. "This is all an enemy ploy…" She told herself. "They send these monsters so Voltes V won't be able to rescue father!"

Teenage emotion swelling up inside her, Jamie turns her Volt Lander V sharply towards the horizon.

Suddenly, her screen lights up and the visage of Dr. Hook glower at her from the monitor.

"Jamie…Jamie…get back into formation…Jamie…Jamie!"

Jamie just closed her eyes and speaks "Sorry Dr. Hook…Sorry Team mates, but I have to rescue father …"

After this, she closed the com-link from her console.

To the other Voltes Team, the sight of the Volt Lander V disappearing into the horizon frustrates them.

"Where the hell is she going?!" Mark screamed and stammered at his console.


	76. Chapter 76

Reaching the summit area, Jamie punched several keys from the Volt Lander 5's console. The display monitor before her changed mode into an x-ray scanner's display.

A device inside the Volt Lander Five machine scanned the Summit building; she saw several Galaxy alliance grunts entering the premises.

She turned so levers at her side and scanned the top hall of the summit building…nothing there…

She turned her scanner's lever downwards, hoping to find her father…she's in luck, Commander Robinson rides safely down an elevator shaft reaching 200 feet below sea level.

She maneuvered the Volt Lander 5 near a park perpendicularly aligned with the summit building. Several switches flipped up and the machines hidden hatch was opened.

Jamie threw herself onto the ground and with barely her toes touching the earth, the young "Kunnoichi" springs up, her legs anchoring from tree branch to tree branch and her body seems to float with the wind as she jumped like a springing leopard.

Like a ghost, Jamie passed the guarding grunts overhead, scaling walls without any sound…Soon; she was inside the summit building, working her way with the dexterity of a passing shadow.

She entered room after room, a swift moving phantom in yellow and red spandex and mini skirt and pony tails. Occasionally, she bumps into an unprepared guard and without a sound; she immediately lashes out her shurikane ninja star that cuts the wind pipe of the surprised soldier.

She was in luck, there's an elevator that leads down deep into the Summit Building's basement. Once inside, Jaime felt a sudden chill…she must act fast.

Two Galaxy alliance grunts boarded the same elevator and found nothing inside. They punched in the proper button that goes up. Jamie is still inside that elevator, she was at the mobile room's ceiling; powerful suction cups were strapped behind the back of her palm and she waited for the right time.

Once the two grunts seemed to relax, her thumbs pushed a small button located at the side of the suction devices. This released the air and she let her body fall down just behind the two grunts.

The grunts never had the chance to scream; a deadly knife as sharp as any surgical blade, sliced through the soldiers' throats. Their struggle to stand gave Jamie enough ample time to change the elevator's climb to the fourth floor, back to its original course.

But the elevator had already reached fourth floor; where a company of "grunts" stood waiting.

"What the hell?" one of the waiting grunts cried in surprise after seeing his comrades struggling to stand and a pretty looking young girl in bright uniform stood just behind the elevator doors.

It took a couple of seconds for the grunts to realize what was happening after they saw a mist of blood spurting out of the two dazed grunts. That couple of seconds is enough for Jamie to take one of the dying grunts' grenades and threw this outside at the waiting grunts.

The whole corridor blew up; sending smothering pieces of the unfortunate soldiers just after Jamie closed the elevator's doors. She took some of the dead grunts' fusion charge grenades and some of their survivalist knives, and waited for the elevator to reach the basement level.

Meanwhile Commander Robinson sensed the new turmoil boiling from the upper floors of the summit building; the heavy bodied commander looks up and smiled faintly…

"The Voltes Team is here!"

Suddenly, one of the elevator panels blinked a red light. Commander Robinson hid himself into the darkness and readies his shurikane ninja star blade.

The door slides open and Jamie came out, the Earth Defense Commander gave his daughter a warm hug.

"Are you alright Jamie?" Commander Robinson said with concern as he brushed his daughter's hair.

"Yes father…" Jamie curtly nodded. "I got to get you outa here…"

Commander Robinson's face suddenly frowned in disappointment; "Are the others with you…does Dr. Hook knows about this?"

Jamie's face turned towards her shoulder; "No dad…I came her by myself…"

Suddenly, Jaime received a powerful, stinging slap from her father.

Jamie's teary eyes stare at her old man in disbelief. "Father…"

"You must never abandon your team like that!" growled Commander Robinson. "Our immediate responsibility is in the defense of Planet Earth, people around the world are counting on Voltes V…what if something wrong befell on Big Falcon or on Voltes V itself?"

Jamie stood frozen…she understands what her father's telling her…

Commander Robinson fell silent for some moment, when he speaks, his voice's a little more calmer; "Look, we vowed our lives to protect the Earth and its people…Our umpteenth priority lies for the safety and well being of the human race…and we may never see each other again in the process."

There was another swelling of emotion deep inside Jamie, but she clamed it up and only wiped the tears from her cheeks…"I understand sir…"

Commander Robinson smiled more like a satisfied military officer than a father.

"Good…For now, you're under my command…try making contact with the Voltes Team and Dr. Hook and check their situation, if things get worse, you have to leave me here and get back to your formation, understand?"

Like an obedient soldier, Jamie nodded curtly. "Yes sir…"

They were about to look for some means to communicate with Camp Big Falcon when a powerful explosion sends both father and daughter flying and crashing among a pile of crates, old office furniture and other debris.

Jamie stood up and checked on her old man; the commander was unhurt, he tried to stand up just before Jamie came to his aide.

"I'm alright Jamie…I"

Both father and daughter stood staring at the huge metallic visage of the Voltron Yellow Lion growling in victory before them. The massive machine had dug a tunnel under the summit building.

"Reunion's over Mr. Commander!" Hunk sarcastically announced on his Voltron speakers. "…and that goes with your 'purty lil daughter too!"


	77. Chapter 77

Jamie released volley after volley of shuriken ninja stars against the huge visage of the Voltron Yellow Lion, which viciously snarling at her and her father, Commander Robinson.

The sharp blades of the Ninja Stars had no effect on the ultra massive armors of their foe.

"Jamie, Go back up!" Commander Robinson pointed at the express elevator hurriedly.

"I'll try to hold this thing so we can escape!"

Obediently, Jamie just nods and does as she told; the express elevator rushed up to the building summit's ground floor and Jamie saw rows of communication units and immediately contacted the Voltes Team.

"You just violated Earth Defense policy…" Dr Hook hollers at her from the com-link.

Strangely for that moment, Jamie seems to welcome all of the words Dr. Hook hollers back at her. It's as if she could hear that the Voltes Team and big falcon is out of danger.

"Voltes Team…I'll be going back and help you with the invaders…"

"No…" Steve replied "We've just destroyed the advancing invaders…we'll be joining you and rescue Commander Robinson, do you copy?"

Jamie's eyes lighten up with relief…

"Roger that…" she replied back.

She was about to get out of that room when a barrage of .50 caliber bullets rained down on her position.

But Jamie's ninja instincts are far sharper; she managed to evade the oncoming bullets by tumbling like a human wheel in split seconds phase. The grunt that's holding the machine gun had his neck broken as Jamie launched herself up in the air and landing on the grunt's shoulders. Then she wrapped her thighs around his neck and suddenly snapping it into two.

Before she launched herself away from the slowly falling corpse of the grunt, Jaime took the dead soldier's machine gun and trained it on the on coming reinforcements. A hailstorm of bullets zings past the charging guards and this gave Jamie enough time to squeeze out one of the Summit building's blasted windows and back to her parked Volt Machine.

Running like a cheetah, Jamie reached her Volt Lander Five, but then she saw a dozen Galaxy Alliance Tanks circling the area. Slipping inside her cockpit, Jamie readies her Volt Machine's launchers and set her target at the lead Galaxy Alliance Tank.

Suddenly, she rests her thumbs away from the firing buttons; Jamie knows that these alien battle tanks are surrounding the Volt Lander Five in a converging circle. She smiled to herself and thought of a trick of her own.

The enemy tanks began firing at the Volt Lander Five, their lethal missiles whistling through the air like arrows; only to hit the other converging tanks!

The Galaxy Alliance tanks were blowing up as they hit each other around that constricting maneuver as the Volt Lander Five hovers up and then speeds away through the sky.

Mean while, Commander Robinson charged the remaining four fusion charge grenades and hurled these with all his might at the looming face of the Voltron Yellow Lion.

KA-BLAMMMMMM!

KA-BOOOOOM!!!

The Voltron Lion moved its head in utter confusion. A diversion Commander Robinson needed.

Sprinting faster as if his life depended on it, the Earth Defense Commander/Ninja Master Commander Robinson propelled his body into a nearby express elevator and punching the right coordinating keys, he made the device rush up back to the surface; at the summit building's ground level.

Commander Robinson made a smile like smirk, hoping to get back and join his daughter when suddenly, powerful metallic lion claws tears up the elevator shaft, sending pieces of twisted metal and dirt on the rocketing express elevator.

Commander Robinson realizes that the Voltron Yellow Lion tunnels further into the earth and reached the express elevator's vertical pipe shaft.

He also realizes that soon, this persistent Voltron Lion will eventually capture him before the Voltes Team could come for his rescue.

But no…He thought…He will not let himself be captured!

He will cut the guts of whoever tries to capture him first!

He would rather die fighting than die as ashamed prisoner…

Suddenly, powerful blasts of explosions rocked the already collapsing wall of dirt and concrete; Commander Robinson could see the Voltron Yellow Lion wince as chrome drill missiles seared its back.

"The Volt Lander Five …" Commander Robinson utters in relief to himself. "Jamie made it to the Voltes Volt Lander Five…"


	78. Chapter 78

"Lander drill missiles!"

"Lander Chemical Thrower!"

The raging Volt Lander 5 continues to pounce on the Voltron Yellow Lion with deadly accuracy. Each projectile hit rocks the inside of Hunk's Lion in such intensity.

"That brat's never gonna give up!" He muttered angrily as he tries to focus on his mission of capturing Commander Robinson.

Hunk maneuvered his machine in full throttle; turbo engines whines in protest as the magnificent Voltron Yellow Lion tries to ignore the Volt Lander 5 attacks and concentrate on capturing its prey.

"I'm not gonna let some pretty face girlie ruin this Voltron Mission!" Hunk snarled in a fit of anger realizing his futile efforts. Commander Robinson on the other hand was able to squeeze himself in a rock fissure in the thick haze of pulverized concrete.

Suddenly, the Voltron Yellow Lion turns around and faces the Volt Lander 5.

Rotor Missiles!"

Hunk activates the Voltron Yellow Lion's rotating launcher that dispatches three small missiles at the front leg joints. The missiles were aimed at the Volt Lander 5's underside. Jamie's scanners quickly detected the on coming threat.

She suddenly banked her machine out of harm's way.

"It's that the best you can give?" Jamie coaxed at Hunk in her monitor.

"I'll show you what I can really do!"

"Lander spinners!"

From underneath the Volt Lander 5's cockpit, a stream of giant Shuriken-like hyper sharp spinning blades cuts through the air and hits the great Voltron Yellow Lion in rapid successions!

Pling-Plang-B-Zing-Bzang!

The Voltron Yellow Lion tries to doge at the lethal projectiles but to no avail; sparks of brightly lit molten armors flew in all direction every time a Lander spinner made contact.

"Impudent girl!" Hunk hollered at his com-link, "I'm gonna show you what is meant to be a pilot of Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

The Voltron Yellow Lion suddenly turns around and a powerful laser beam jets out from its tail. The beam penetrated the concrete body of a nearby abandoned building like hot knife on Jello.

The miscalculation gave Jamie and her Volt Machine a chance to rocket away above the stratosphere, only to return back at the haughty Voltron Yellow Lion in full speed and slam hard with a hurricane force!

KA-BLANG!!!

Hunk was taken aback by the insanely suicidal speed of the Volt Lander 5.

He was not prepared to counter the attack and soon, Hunk and his Voltron Yellow Lion went spinning then crashing against a vast assembly of Galaxy Alliance Grunts and their war machines; Space tanks, galactic personnel carriers and a whole lot of hardware that came from the war factories of Galaxy Garrison all blew up in hellish intensity.

Jamie from her cockpit could see the huge Voltron Yellow Lion, slumping hard amidst a pavement littered by dead Galaxy Alliance grunts.

She held her thumb up: another victory score for the people of Earth.

But her troubles were far from over; just beyond the clouds, she could see the four majestic Voltron Lions lead by the Black Lion rocketing in comet-like speed.

"Here comes the enemy cavalry…" Jamie told herself as she pulled her Volt Machine away from the area.

"Hunk…"Keith radioed Hunk…"Move your Lion and prepare to re-form Voltron!"

Dizzy but not really out, Hunk resets his Lion controls and joined his team.

"Nice to see you again guys…" Hunk told the Voltron Force. "I failed my mission in capturing Commander Robinson, that Jamie girl's a real brat!"

"Forget about her, Hunk…" Keith snapped at Hunk…"Let's just form Voltron!"

Once again, the ancient Voltron ritual starts:

"Insert Keys…mega thrusters are go!...Let's Form Voltron!"

After Keith's words, the powerful Voltron Lions moved into position: Once again, they start to maneuver a combining sequence from long ago…

(Thadah-da-da,dah-tadah…Thadah-da-da , dah-da-dah…)

"Form feet and legs, form arms and torso…and I'll form the head!"

After some dance and obligatory growls, the mighty Voltron: King of Robots, Defender of the Universe stands proudly in imposing glory.

Jamie realizes that the Volt Lander 5 may not be enough to repel the alien Godaikin. She feverishly hoped for the Voltes Team to arrive to her aid in time.

Her prayers were answered: from out of the blue skies, the heroic bulk of the Volt Crewzer 1, Volt Bomber 2, Volt Panzer 3 and Volt Frigate 4 arrive in incredible speed!

"Jamie…" Steve called her in her com-link, a reassuring voice no doubt. "How's Commander Robinson?"

"He's fine…" Jamie replied back. "He's inside the Summit building ruins…"

"So…" Mark came in second. "Voltron's playing dirty!"

"…And we're gonna give him back his own trash!" Steve answered.

"O.K. Team…V-Formation!"

Now joined by Volt Lander 5, the Volt Machines made the procedure of V-Formation.

"Let's Volt Together!!!!!" Steve signaled by shouting.

And in unison, the Voltes Team punched the ever ready red button at their consoles.

"LET'S VOLT-IN!!!"

(The Voltes V song _Borutesu V no Uta_)

Tatoe arashi ga futou tomo

Tatoe oonami areru tomo

Kogida sou tatakai no mui e

Tobikomou tatakai no uzu e

Mitsunmeau hitomi to hitomi

Nukomori wo shinjiau

Gonin no nakama

Borutesu Faibu ni subete wo kakete

Yaru zo chikara no tsukiru made

Chikyuu no yoake wa

Mo u chikai…

(translation)

"Even as the storm blows

Even as the huge wave's crash

We'll fight against the sea of battle

Dive into the whirlpool of battle

Staring eye to eye

Five friends who believe in warmth/kindness

VOLTES V we bet everything on you,

We'll do it even our strength is used up.

The dawning of the earth is near…"

Volt Crewzer 1 pivots, forming the head of Voltes V.

Volt Bomber 2 stretches, forming the arms and shoulders of Voltes V.

Volt Panzer 3 rotates its giant caterpillar threads, forms the torso of Voltes V.

Volt Frigate 4 retracts two of its missile towers and enters a cavity in Volt Panzer 3, forms the lower torso and legs of Voltes V.

Volt Lander 5 splits in two and pivots its control center, forms the feet of Voltes V.

Powerful Ultra electro-magnetic sparks flicker the machines' armored surface as the great pillar of strength and energy, the valiant Godaikin Voltes V suddenly executes an obligatory punching salute;

"VOLLLTEEESSSS FAAAIIIBBAAHHH!!!!!"

Again, the impressive metallic blue samurai stood face to face before the knightly form of the majestic Defender of the Universe!


	79. Chapter 79

An attempt to venture into Boazania.

A small ordinary supply vessel escaped the gravitational pull of Planet Pollux. The humble cargo ship wanders around for a moment, and then suddenly it realized its course as its navigator locked in on a chart towards Planet Boazania.

Behind the huge cargo cases sits Sven and Princess Romelle, their mission is to talk to Baron Hrothgar, a.k.a. Dr. Michael Armstrong, Steve, Big Bert and Little Jon Armstrong's father. Both of them believe that the most reasonable way to end this war is to talk senses with the new Boazanian Global Government.

Sven looks out from one of the portals, thinking about Voltron and the Voltron Force. Then he turns to Princess Romelle.

"I've done some extensive research about Baron Hrothgar…" he said as he slips his hand beside a small leather file bag at his side and showed these to Princess Romelle. "He was an honorable Boazanian scientist."

Princess Romelle looked at the files and studied the contents. "Hmmm…According to this, The young Baron Hrothgar was born without horns and his family made this anomaly, their "best kept" secret…Hrothgar graduated as the highest and brightest student in the Boazanian Ministry of Science Academy…and he detests their system of extreme discriminations and had great sympathy for the non-horned Boazanian slaves…"

"Further more…" Sven added, "He was an heir to the Boazanian Emperor's throne but he was cheated by a rival named Zanbasil, he heard of Zanbasil's plan to invade the universe and his first target was Planet Earth…Baron Hrothgar was thrown into prison but managed to escape with the help of the other Boazanian slaves!"

Princess Romelle stood up and looked outside the small space portal.

"His wanderings reached Planet Earth and created Voltes V…"

Princess Romelle turns at Sven; "Perhaps he will listen to us…perhaps we can end this conflict between Voltron and Voltes V…and…"

A technical alarm sounded and both Sven and Princess Romelle turn to see who their detractor was; a larger patrol ship from the Galaxy Alliance was there to make its routine check. Smaller, "Burro Crafts begins to secure their grappling arms around the smaller vessel. "This is Patrol ship 098 from the Galaxy Alliance…Please Identify…"

The navigator nervously issued a serial code to confirm his ship's identity.

"This is supply/work ship Santana from Planet Pollux serial ID code 525307…"

The code reader from the Galaxy Alliance patrol ship screened the issued serial code. His computer notified him that the incoming serial code checks out.

The code reader made a smirk…it's just another routine job…nothing exciting…

He punched in an affirmation code at the computers of the Burro Craft's operators and immediately, the grapplers snapped open, releasing the smaller ship Santana from the restrains.

Princess Romelle felt relieve…she knows that if the Voltron Force and the Galaxy Alliance learns about her venture into Boazania, they will only hush her up or worst, put her to prison as a deserter…

Inside the Galaxy Alliance patrol ship, the code reader was about to focus his attention elsewhere when suddenly, the robed image of Paul the Imjad appeared right before him!

"You fool…you let them get away!"

The code reader was startled by the Imjad's sudden apparition that he almost fell from his seat.

"B-But great Imjad…their serial code checks out!"

The Imjad stammered angrily, "Machines…Princess Romelle is in that ship…and she was trying to venture into Planet Boazania; an evil, murderous world…and if she was captured and tortured…guilt shall befall on your shoulders!"

Both frightened and confused, the code reader issued an emergency pursuit operation…

"Captain, that ship carries Princess Romelle…she was going to some demonic evil world…quick, let's stop her!"

As a response, the Patrol ship's captain launched several Burro Crafts, all were armed with grappling retrieval units, and disabling beams, designed to immobilize their target.

The small supply ship accelerates its speed but to no avail; the Burro Crafts were upon them before they made the jump into hyper space.

"This is an outrage!" Princess Romelle screamed in anger…

Sven grabbed the helm from the skipper; he tried all his best to evade the pursuing Burros without launching a strike against them.

But the Burro crafts continue to pounce on the small supply ship using their devices, until the fugitive craft no longer moves.

Sven frantically checks out the navigational displays at the captain's post; the central propulsion unit of the ship was shut down by an outside force…the wing rudders were burnt to crisp.

Princess Romelle went out of hiding to face her captors; 12 armed Galaxy Alliance grunts had entered the small supply ship via teleportation. Sven clenched his fists, he dared not to slug one of the grunts and escape with the princess via nearby escape capsules. He just stood there and raised both his hands as a gesture of surrender.


	80. Chapter 80

Once again, Voltes V and Voltron stand face to face.

The two massive Godaikins studies each move, each trying to catch each other's blind side.

Suddenly, the majestic Voltron took out his huge red wings and threw this at the great Voltes V.

"Steve!" Big Bert warns... "It's that Voltron boomerang thing!"

Immediately, Voltes V leaps up before Voltron's Wing Attack could do damage and then the giant armored machine countered with;

"ULTRA-ELECTRO MAGNETIC WHIP!"

Voltes V's yellow belt dislodges from the hips and then the great Godaikin uses this like a giant slashing whip that caught the edge of the deadly Voltron Wing attack!

Immediately, Voltes V swings the giant Voltron Wing Attack using his whip back at Voltron with the intensity of a storm!

SWISH!

Voltron instinctively avoided the Wing Attack's new course by suddenly shifting positions.

"They're trying to use our own weapon against us!" Hunk said to Keith with a snarl. "Those punks want us dead!"

"They'll be dead first before they can get to us!" Keith snarled back. "Let see what they can do against…."

"BLAZING ARROWS!"

The mouth of the Green Lion opens up to unleash a powerful volley of laser arrows aimed at Voltes V's chest.

Voltes V continue using the Ultra Electro Magnetic whip, slashing the giant whip against the raging Blazing Arrows.

Voltes V's counter moves are as smooth as silk; The Ultra Electro Magnetic Whip deflects the first batch, then the second batch of Blazing Arrows.

But the third batch found its mark; Voltes V received a blow that sends its great form twirling off across the blue skies.

Inside, the Voltes Team felt riding a 200 kph Merry-go-round.

"Steve…Steve!" Steve's communication link suddenly flashes to life. "Hold your guard up, Steve…the enemy's trying to use its full potential in its armaments!"

Steve got hold of Voltes V's controls as he tried focusing at Dr. Hook's image in the monitor.

"Read you Dr, Hook. O.K. Team, prepare for a tactical approach!"

Able to balance itself on mid air, The Voltes Team and Voltes V counters with:

"Concealed Bazookas!"

One of Voltes V's hands retracts back at the barrels of his arm, only to be replaced by a huge gattling gun-like weapon that fires powerful bullet-like missiles in rapid successions!

BA-GAM!...BA-GAM!!!

The scores of bullet-like projectiles hit Voltron on the royal seal in the chest, sending the massive Godaikin down a rugged mountain range in a soul-searing shudder!

BRA-GAMMMM!!!!!

The majestic Voltron crashed back first at a row of boulders, a smash that rattled the Voltron Force inside their cockpits.

But Voltron manage to stand and face the ever raging Voltes V in utter defiance!

"Those kids have no right to impose their justice on Voltron: Defender of the Universe!" Keith angrily declares and he thought it's about time to dispense Voltron's powerful weapon of last resort.

FORM BLAZING SWORD!

A potent ray of ancient energy formed from Green Lion's mouth, which transmutes and solidifies into the magnificent "King Sword" of old…"Voltron's Blazing Sword!"

Mean while, inside the massive Godaikin Voltes V, the Voltes Team saw the grandeouros spectacle.

"That Voltron Beast Fighter just took its sword!" Little Jon points at his monitor as the rest of the Voltes Team stared back at Voltron's image. "We'll have to use the Sword of Heaven at 'em!"

"No Little Jon, "Steve corrected his little brother. " We'll have to make him weary first!"

After that, Steve aimed another of Voltes V's deadliest weapons at the massive Voltron.

CHAIN KNUCKLES!!!

Suddenly, both Voltes V's hand retract back into the barrels of his arms then released two nasty looking bladed rockets attached to a great length of alloy chains. The bladed rockets twirled around Voltron's sword hands and the other bladed rocket twirled around Voltron neck.

Then suddenly, Voltes V threw itself in a flying kick mode that smashed at Voltron's chest, sending the great Defender of Planet Arus crashing hard against a stony ground.

Stunned for the moment, the Voltron Force managed to maneuver their great machine back to stand and with a great swish of the Voltron Blazing sword, the magnificent Voltron was out of the Chain Knuckles' entanglements.

"Look Steve, "Jamie cautions, "Voltron's cutting itself loose!"

Steve's eyes narrowed at his own monitors, studying the great Godaikin Voltron's every move.

Suddenly, Steve receives an incoming message from his com-link, coming from Keith, leader of the Voltron Force.

"No more playing around this time Voltes Gooks!" Keith matted at the impressive Godaikin Voltes V angrily.

"We'll, show you the power of Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"


	81. Chapter 81

The Sword Wars

The great Voltron suddenly lunges at the enormous Godaikin Voltes V in full ferocity.

In its hand rests the great Blazing Sword aiming at the opponent's head.

Once again, the mighty Godaikin Voltes V executes the graceful yet effective "Butterfly Technique"; the massive hands of the ultra-electro magnetic machine clasping hard at the Blazing sword, a maneuver done by samurais and master swordsmen of olden days.

"Oh no you're not…!" Keith cried out, anticipating the move. "You're not gonna try that again! Suddenly, he released one of Voltron's potential weapons:

VOLTRON EYE BEAM!

Before the mighty Voltes V could twist the Blazing Sword in a hurricane force, the Voltron Eye Beam hits Voltes V head-on at the chest.

KA-BLAMMMM!!!!

The impact sends the great Godaikin Voltes V spinning down in a crash landing-like touch down against a rocky cliff.

KERRRRAAASSHHHH!!!!!

The majestic Voltron lands immediately beside the seemingly unconscious Voltes V and raised his BLAZING SWORD on top of its head.

Inside Voltes V, Steve frantically checked his team mates' condition; most of them, are too dizzy to move.

Then he checked his consoles and controls; to his horrors, he could see Voltron with its Blazing sword, poised high above the head.

"Voltes Team…wake up!" Steve shouted at his com-link, trying to wake his team up.

"Voltes Team, wake up…WAKE UP!"

Steve turns around to find Voltron, already bringing down the Blazing sword at Voltes V.

"Damn it!" Steve cried in utter desperation as he activated another of Voltes V's powerful counter weapons.

GRAND FIRE!

In a split second, Voltes V's belt buckle opens up to spit out a powerful stream of extreme pyro-energy.

The chemical flames engulfed Voltron's head in a blazing frenzy that gave the Voltes Team some time to right them selves and focus on their enemy.

"You've got'em just in time Stevie boy!" Mark commented more as a relief than sarcasm.

Inside Voltron, the Voltron Force is having a hard time attending on their enemy with all that fire engulfing their Godaikin's face.

"They got us!" Hunk cried in distress. "We can't do the slicing and dicing thing if all this fire in Voltron's face!"

Keith knows painfully, that the Voltes Team needs a good diversion, and the GRAND FIRE did its job. Voltes V is now up and waiting for Voltron's next move.

Inside Voltes V, Steve readies the Voltes Team in their turn to score.

"O.K. Voltes Team…" he announces in a lively, perked up way. "…It's time!"

The great Godaikin Voltes V made the proper stance.

"TEN-KU-KEN!!!!!!"

The clouds suddenly turned red, and screaming thunder claps cried like an angry Parthenon of gods; then sharp flashes of lightning materialized from the heavens, striking the armors of Voltes V as the Godaikin took out its V-shaped chest plate that produced a high tensile strength chrome sword; the sword of heaven!

The powerful Voltes V raised the grand sword atop its head like a samurai poised to strike, and then deadly bolts of lightning strikes the sword's blade, energizing it even further.

THE SWORD OF HEAVEN COMETH!

"SWORD OF HEAVEN…V-SLASH!"

The sword strikes its goal with a thundering boom. But the almighty Sword of Heaven was checked by the forceful Blazing Sword. Deadly sparks of energies, trying to override the other as the two towering titans seize each other in a battle both of strength and endurance!

"Keith…!" Princess Allura yells from her com-link amidst the buzzing sparks coming from the two locked in giant swords. "Can Voltron hold on?"

"I'm trying princess…" Keith replies, gritting his teeth from controlling the hard weapons lock. "I'm trying!"

Inside the mighty Godaikin Voltes V, Steve wrestles with the controls as Voltes V's sword locks against Voltron's sword that sends displaced energy sparks from all directions.

Even inside his double cockpit, Steve could fancy the extreme heat, generated by the power of the two giant swords.

"Steve!" Little Jon almost screamed, trying to be heard against the background of searing energy blasts. "Attempt to press on the Sword of Heaven and override the polarity of the beast fighter's sword!"

"I'm givin' it all I got…!" Steve readily responded to Little Jon. "…Voltes V's giving it all it's got…!"

The powerful force of displaced energy builds up and both overriding energies resulted in a sudden blast that separated the two combating Godaikins temporarily.

The blast is so sudden, it was like a camera flash, accompanied by a gush of tremendous power that estranged the two massive Godaikin warriors!

Soon, both armored giants are back on their feet and find themselves charging with their giant swords, each blade were aimed against the other.

"Meet your maker, Voltes gooks!" Keith screamed blatantly as Voltron waved the Blazing Sword in a deadly pace.

Sure enough, Voltes V checked the blow with the Sword of Heaven, sending another blizzard of flashes from the impact.

"Steve," Big Bert cautioned his brother. "Remember the techniques I've told you…"

Steve just nods in affirmation.

Voltron suddenly made another slicing lunged and again, Voltes V parried that attack like a professional kendo-kan martial artist.

Then, Voltron delivered another attack that like wise was checked by Voltes V's Sword of Heaven.

"I'm getting tired playing Sword Fights with you Voltes Gook!" Keith snarled angrily at his com-link. "I'm pretty serious in leveling the score!"

ROYAL SHIELD BLAST

The Royal Shield Blast was aimed at Voltes V.

Voltron uses it to divert Voltes V's focus.

Keith hoped that Voltes V would slash the Royal Shield Blast, giving Voltron an opening where he could cut Voltes V in half.

But the incredible Voltes V only jumps out of the way then re-position itself for another attack!

"That won't work Keith…" Steve informs his enemy. "…There is no easy path to victory!"

Infuriated, Voltron charged with all its magnificent strength.

The Blazing Sword slamming hard against the Sword of Heaven, producing another pulsating sparks of displaced energy.

Both giant swords pressing hard against each other!

"You will never win, Voltes V…" Keith announced haughtily from his com-link.

"Nothing wins against Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

"You talk too much!" was Steve's only reply.


	82. Chapter 82

Thousands of armored personnel carriers begin to surround the Summit building ruins, clearing the area of remaining Galaxy Alliance Grunts

Thousands of armored personnel carriers begin to surround the Summit building ruins, clearing the area of remaining Galaxy Alliance Grunts.

Each mini-rockets spewed by their launchers exacts devastating results as the defending grunts flew-off in different directions after being blasted.

Soon, battalions of Earth defense marines came pouring out from the massive armored vehicles and starts to search for Commander Robinson.

"Commander Robinson, this is the Earth defense marines, we got you covered!"

From the rubbles, Commander Robinson comes out. There was a great elation of being relived, but the Ninja/Commander just clamed his emotions; he greeted his comrades with curt, nonchalant ness. Aside from the dirt and bruises on his face and uniform, the commander is unhurt.

"Gather your ranks men," The commander orders the officer in charge, "we have to flush out some of the enemy soldiers off this area!"

Saying that, a large assembly of tanks, armored personnel carriers and rocket launching all-terrain units turned their sights at equally armed Galaxy Alliance grunts and hover tanks. The result was a grand futuristic mêlée that employs powerful lasers, rapid deploying projectile launchers and mighty infantry rounds that took tolls in both sides.

The fracas was noticed by the powerful armored titans, now locked in their sword duel.

"We got to help those Galaxy Alliance troops!" Hunk demanded. "They need our help now more than ever!"

"But first..." Lance buts in, "We need to break out of this sword-lock...any wrong move and were finished!"

Keith does not reply, he was sitting pensively behind his monitor, focused at the pressure pounced by Voltes V's Sword of Heaven against the Blazing Sword.

Sweat covering his head in bids...he pushed an auxiliary button trying to balance the demanding pressure coming from Voltron's enemy.

Inside Voltes V, Steve pushed his controls to the limits, exerting power on Voltes V's mighty arms as these pressed the Ten-Ku-Ken harder against Voltron's Blazing Sword.

Focused in his determination to cleave Voltron in half, Steve was not oblivious with the savage fighting happening just beneath the two behemoths.

"Steve, we got to help Commander Robinson and the Earth International Defense Forces!" Big Bert called out from his console.

Steve closed his eyes and shook his head. "But we can't move, were lock with the enemy sword, we must try to dislodge from Voltron's sword without giving the enemy the chance to strike!"

Big Bert was about to reply when suddenly, a great powerful something hit Voltes V's chest, sending the mechanized giant tumbling down, smashing against an abandoned business area, sending dust and shrapnel of concrete, pieces of furniture and parts of parked cars against the walls of neighboring abandoned structures.

The advancing Earth International Defense forces were shaken a bit at the moment they saw their champion slammed hard and sends a maelstrom of dust clouds and debris.

"Commander..." one of the marines immediately informed Commander Robinson. "Voltes V was knocked down by the enemy, what do we do?"

"Hold our ground men..."Commander Robinson immediately barked at the marines. "Voltes V maybe down but not out...Just continue to hold ground!"

Meanwhile, inside Voltes V, the Voltes Team felt like they were slammed hard by an industrial back hoe, the lights inside Voltes V flickers distressfully signifying emergency. Steve rights himself immediately into his console and punches several auxiliary switches, the monitors opened up to reveal Voltron slumping down the pavement in equal anguish.

Outside, Voltes V painfully stood up, the giant machine still clutching its mighty sword. The same is true with Voltron; as the mighty robot brushes some debris still clinging on its torso and shoulders.

"Nice trying the Electro-Cross Force on that big bully, Keith..." Pidge congratulates Keith. "Now let's..."

Pidge word never finished as Voltron turns to face Voltes V, Voltes V is already up in the air doing a somersault, then lands by driving a foot at Voltron's face!

KA-BLANNNGG!!

The impact was so tremendous that it almost snapped Voltron's armored neck.

Voltron staggered back groggily, the Blazing Sword slipping from the grasp of his lion hands.

Meanwhile, Voltes V continues to press on with the attack.

"CHAIN KNUCLES!"

One of Voltes V's hands retracted back inside its arm and in its place, a deadly looking rocket jets out. The rocket was attached to a thick metal chain that twirled itself around the neck of the still dazed Voltron.

"Oh Keith... "Princess Allura exclaimed. "They got us!"

Instinctively, Voltron tried to pull himself out of Voltes V's chain knuckle grip.

But before the Voltron Force knew it, Voltes V immediately released Voltron off the chain knuckle, throwing the giant machine tumbling down against a row of condominium buildings, sending a storm of broken glass and twisted iron debris at some barricading Galaxy Alliance grunts.

From his remote view screen, The Imjad watched the immense duel in great delight. The dark interior of his domain recalls the atmosphere of some dreary catacomb. Then, from the shadows, the image of Saint Aria approached him from behind.

"Great Imjad..." she bowed down, "your grand design will soon be put to place..."

The Imjad smiled a sinister grin, "Then we shall proceed in finding the other Godaikins and bringing them all to chaos...they must destroy each other in order for us to achieve our ends..."


	83. Chapter 83

The Armored Squadron's full fury

Out in space, the mighty Godaikin Vavilos floats into deep space, setting its course towards the Inter Galactic Police Corps Station.

Shaider the Space Police checked all of his ship's navigational units and energy rate controllers.

"I'll tell all of the Galaxy Alliance's anomalies to the Space Police Corps..." Shaider told himself..."The Corps knew what to do next..."

Suddenly, the Vavilos receives a powerful fiery blast that send shockwaves through the interior of the great Godaikin machine.

"What the devil..." Shaider exclaimed as he hurried down the Vavilos' main engineering bay.

Great mayhem of blasted machineries and reactors greeted Shaider as the smoke of burnt electronic materials settles down.

Shaider was shocked to the point of despair; no ordinary missile or projectile could have done such a mess...it may have come from something special...

Another volley of laser shots rocked the Vavilos and Shaider cursed under his breath as he checked the on coming dangers that vigorously launch their offensives. The visi-screen reveals several abnormally shaped space fighters that combine in fives and disengage in alternate successions.

Shaider shuts down all auxiliary power source and energy vaults that support the blue plasma that fuelled the Vavilos. Frantically, Shaider deactivated all particle links and transducers with the air of a man inside a sinking ship.

Suddenly, the alarm blares off; and the cocky yet authoritative voice of Jeff Dukane, leader of the Voltron Air Team and the all out leader of the Voltron Vehicle Force;

"Shaider of the Vavilos, you're under arrest for the murder of Commander Garth...You have 20 seconds to comply or we will be force to shot you down!"

Hurriedly, Shaider manned his consoles and replied.

"The death of a hundred thousand military personnel from the Earth International Defense Force in the hands of the Voltron Lion Force, why don't you try to answer that first?"

Inside his cockpit, Jeff snarled at the image of the Vavilos , he realized no mere shock and awe could shake-off it's armored rider. "That armored runt thinks he's so tough," he told himself. "I'm gonna blow that unholy white and blue space robot of his into a floating junk pile!"

Suddenly, one of his monitors displayed the image of Cric, leader of the Voltron Sea Team.

"I advise extreme caution, Jeff..." He warned the Voltron Leader, "The alien star ship is full of surprises, even I could not easily comprehend..."

"Cric's rigthy...: Cliff, leader of the Voltron Land Team buts in. "Let's wait for the alliance to scan that mighty bugger; mate... b'fore we deal with it!"

Jeff closed his eyes and shook his head in frustration.

"B-but we're so close...so close to swat that murdering Jap!"

His hands gripped hard at the firing lever.

"Team, if we let him slip, we may never have another chance to destroy him and give justice to Commander Garth."

Before any of the Voltron Armored Squadron could react to Jeff's words, Jeff activated his com-link and screamed hard at Shaider and the Vavilos.

"I don't give a damn about those Japs who died fighting against the Voltron Lion Force...they deserve to die...those ugly, filthy yellow bellied Japs...What's important, are those men who died serving the Galaxy Alliance, Planet Arus and Planet Pollux, they're the true heroes not you, not your Voltes Gooks. None of you yellow faced monkeys could trample the cause of the Galaxy Alliance!"

In his cockpit, Shaider was shocked by the barefaced insults he received from the Voltron leader. He now realized that Voltron and the Galaxy Alliance only meant to wage war and possibly destroy Planet Earth.

"You blithering bastard, you have no rights to insult those who died for the cause of justice and freedom..."

In his cockpit, Jeff snarled back at the unseen speaker; "Damn your cause, I challenge you to a fight, armored ugly ape of a Jap!"

After that, Jeff turns to his Voltron Team.

"I'm not gonna sit here and watch how he take off, Voltron Force..."

He pushed the powerful engines of his Command Jet and...

"Let's Form Voltron!"

The two giant SUV-like machines were the first to form, then the legs and the cigar-shaped machines for the thighs, then the huge box-like vehicles that forms the waist and torso.

"Form feet and Leg's, form arms and body..."

The last to integrate was Jeff's Command Jet explorer number one that forms the head of the colossal Voltron Vehicle Dairruger Machine.

"And I'll form ...the Head!"

This was followed by Ginger's Falcon VT Fighter number 5 for finishing touches.

After this, the towering super robot Voltron Vehicle force made an obligatory dance accompanied with displaced laser lights show.

"Go Voltron Force!"

Inside the Vavilos, the space police Shaider jumps from his console to the waiting Stryker Machine Fighter. The valiant space police start to flip up some control switches that activate all of the conveyance's powerful turbo rockets.

"Justice for those who'd died fighting against Voltron!" He utters to himself.


	84. Chapter 84

Inside the Vavilos, the space police Shaider prepares the Stryker for an all out assault; the Voltron Vehicle squadron is a far much formidable opponent to deal with, and any miscalculation would prove fatal.

"Stryker Go!"

From the upper deck of the Vavilos, a cylindrical shaped opening begins to pull up and from this, the sleek space machine Stryker jets out, it's weapons bearing at the looming image of the colossal Voltron Vehicle Robot.

Inside the Command Jet Explorer #1, Jeff scoffs at the tiny enemy attack fighter heading towards him and his team.

:"Don't tell me is that the only thing going for the attack!" He snarled with revision, feeling insulted. "It's not even a worthy enemy, much less a match for Voltron: Defender of the Universe!"

In his cockpit, Cric studies the oncoming Stryker; there is something odd about the tiny fighter...In fact, it was so odd that he flipped several communication units.

"I suggest we best be on guard, Jeff..." He suggested to the Voltron Force Leader. "That tiny fighter had powers beyond any logic we've learned to take for granted!"

Inside his Recon Copter # 4, Chip tried to study the structure of the on coming alien fighter. He activated the scanners and tries to study the graphical blue prints from the scanning computers. He felt his head throb; thinking of the imminent dangers Cric had been telling his com-link but finding none.

"I can't find any special device or bomb inside that enemy ship, gang..." He declares more with frustration than providing information. "Nothing that Voltron can't handle; powerful laser spitters, missile launchers and some strange bluish energy source of something."

Inside his ship, the Space Prober #8 Tagor, one of the usually silent members of the Voltron Vehicle Team replies at Chip. "Chip, that bluish energy source...I think that counts a lot!"

"And we're not going to wait and see what nasty thing it'll do!" Jeff rudely snapped back. "I say let's give em' the Spinning Laser Blades!"

Outside, the giant Voltron Vehicle suddenly moves and charges at the speeding Stryker; the rotor blade from the two copter-like vehicles that forms Voltron's shoulders begins to twirl...Both blades spins into bright twirling laser blades, ready to detach and sear the body of the oncoming Stryker.

Inside the Striker, Shaider activated his vehicle's auto pilot console and with the push of an auxiliary lever, opened the Stryker's cockpit. The vacuum of deep space entered the cockpit but it did nothing for the armored space police.

Another lever moved and Shaider briskly catapulted into the void of space, where he executed his next move.

"Time/Space warp!"

Inside the giant robot Voltron, the Voltron Vehicle team suddenly felt nauseated; everything seems to move in a way like being on a small boat on a rocking ocean.

"S-Something's happening team..." Ginger nervously announced. "Everything's turning around...I can't move!"

"T-that Shaider..." Cliff, leader of the Voltron Land team struggles to analyze the situation, "He could have released some diabolical spell on us..."

Half closing his eyes, Jeff tried to push on other levels to override the powerful energy force that seems to drag Voltron in some unseen maw. "Th-the devil's work!"

Outside, the giant Voltron Armored Squadron was suck into some inter-dimensional hole as Shaider floats around in space.

The armored fighter looks at the giant Godaikin Vavilos nearby and gestured at it;

"Time to fight...Go Vavilos!"


End file.
